The Last Dragons
by redroses123
Summary: What if Rhaegar Targaryen did not die with his father, what if he joined the rebellion and through him his children and his brother and sister house Targaryen lives on. But as he promised the houses that stood with him that he join their houses with his children and siblings.
1. Prologue

**What if the Targaryen's rule was not ended by rebellion, what if prince Rhaegar fought against his father with the other rebelling houses and married Cersei Lannnister. This will take place mostly the same time as game of thrones does besides the prologue. However later I may go back and write a prequel to this story about young Ned and Rhaegar and everything leading up to when Game of thrones starts.**

Prologue

Prince Rhaegar knew of his father's madness and could ignore it no longer, he started the secret 'plot' as he supposed vile men would call it with his own mother whom agreed it was time to end Aerys II's rule before things got more out of hand. Only a month before the Tournament he would use to gain the strength of his lords, his beloved wife died, her third pregnancy that just began was to much on her. "A terrible tragedy no doubt, an opportune one though." The queen told her eldest son as she whipped his tears away in her chambers once they were alone. "Now you have your own marriage to offer as well as that off your children and brother Visery's and your brother yet to come." She told him looking from the sleeping little toddler on her bed, she liked to keep him close and far from his father. Then she gestured to her stomach filled with her next babe.

"Babies, one not even yet born, we can hardly offer their hands in marriage." Rhaegar sighed.

"Lord Lannister offered his daughters hand to you when you were a mere boy on the first week of her life. Everyone wants to marry a Targaryen, I'm not suggesting they marry tomorrow but perhaps you could remind them that the future is coming with a handful of strong good Targaryen's and that if they stand with us now we will stand with them."

"Yes mother." Rhaegar said respectfully he knew his mother was much more then a woman who struggled to bare children as she was seen to be, she was Targaryen daughter, she was blood of the dragon and cunning.

"It wouldn't hurt if you stood with the Lannister girl someday soon." She said gaging her sons quick reaction.

"No, no. What about the Stark girl? She's…. pretty." He said putting it quiet mildly.

"And promised to the young ill-tempered Baratheon Lord, we need him. I know it's unfair to ask of you to put your heart aside but dear son-" She started he got up to leave but she grabbed his hand pulling him back to her. "You have always been weary of it beloved son, but you are the prince who was promised, don't you see! It is not your destiny to fight an old fisherwives tale in the north, you will lead your people through the long night that is your fathers gruesome reign, you who was born of salt and smoke at Summer hall, this is your destiny son, put it above any girl." She wisely advised.

He did as he was told and used the tournament for allies only to find the Lords were going to rise up with or without him. That was why Catelyn Tully would marry Bryden Stark, that's why Lysa Tully would marry Jon Arryn and that's why beautiful Lyanna Stark would marry Robert Baratheon. They meet in a private room at Harranhall at the prince's request.

"Of course, we were going to insert you the rightful ruler as king, we just couldn't be certain you would stand with us and not your father." Rickard Stark told him kindly, with him were his two elder boys as his youngest son and daughter were some of their many look outs.

On Robbert Baratheon's face it was clear to see he wanted to say, what man wouldn't stand behind his father.

"My father is sick, he grows paranoid and violent every day, I cannot kill him for he is my father, but with your help I will be inserted as Prince Regent until he passes." He said eloquently with a respectful nod to lord Stark.

"Will the Dornish stand with you or your father?" Jon Arryn was the next man to speak in the darkened room lit with only one candle, he presumed they men in here were to scared to even let the gods know what they are planning yet.

"I can't be certain before Elia died they would most certainly fight for their princess." Rhaegar admitted.

"You will have to remind them your daughter is a princess of seven kingdoms including Dorne, just as your son and heir is half dornish." Jon said wisely.

"Elia wrote this to her brother before she passed, I will send it with a letter of my own under my seal, I hope it's enough." He said passing it to Jon who read it and smiled before passing it to Ned who then passed it to Robbert Baratheon who only glanced at it before handing it back and the Targaryen prince tucked it back safely in his pocket.

"That should work shouldn't it Jon!" Robbert gleefully asked the lord of the vale as if he was still his young ward.

"Yes, I am so sorry for your loss prince, you are so young to be morning a wife but know she is protecting her husband and children even now from the grave." Jon said much more respectfully.

"Then I pray she forgives me for taking a new wife to concrete our alliance, just as you are doing, I want to make sure we are all in this together." Rhaegar said and they knew exactly what he meant these marriages insured nobody could leave the others high and dry.

"We will fight together, and if necessary die together." Brandon Stark said giving the prince a small smile, he was grateful, he in all his royal glory was the outsider in this room. Brandon made him feel as though he was not a friendless outsider.

"That's very reasonable my prince-" Jon Ayrrn said before being interrupted by Robbert.

"Whom is he to marry? The Tully's are promised, Lyanna is promised to me, is he to marry one of my brothers!?" Robbert asked showing that temper.

"Lord Robbert please, I will give up my bride, as long as Lord stark agrees to marry his son to the second Tully and the prince can take the first as his own." Jon said simply, and Rickard Stark nodded his agreement. Brandon tried to hide his disappointment as a raised nobleman instead of acting like a brute as Robbert Baratheon did.

"I am not here to steal the wife of any man. Tywin Lannister has long wanted me to Marry his daughter, my mother will arrange it and Lord Tywin will agree to bankroll the rebellion, mother says he will want a wife for his son and heir Jamie. He will have to see daughters are something we are quite short of, he will come to our side." Rhaegar said he saw the glee in all their faces all of them working together could easily do this great thing even if it does come to war. And it showed them that he is a good prince willing to make sacrifices for them, his lords.

"The gods are good." Jon Arryn said softly.

He knew not just how good they were, that night the king angered Lord Lannister for the last time taking Jamie into his kingsguard, Tywin quit his job and joined the rebellion.

They hoped king Aery's would go easy with his son asking him to, in a letter of course they couldn't risk the prince dying at the capital, Queen Rhaella saw to it that his children and hers were already gone with her to dragonstone protected by his men. Aerys did not give in as they had hoped. Since he had another son he ordered the death of his first born but with the North, Vale, Riverlands, and Westerlands against him it was a very short war.

It was not without death, Brandon Stark died lured to Kingslanding by a fake letter from his dear friend and prince he was brutally murdered by Aerys and Prince Rhaegar wept for his dear friend, he now knew even if they called him kingslayer, his father had to die. Through his grief he and Ned Stark became brothers and he even learned to like the brute robbert Baratheon as the three waged their war. After the death of his eldest son lord Rickard died of grief and Jon Ayrrn told Ned he had to marry Catelyn Tully in his brother's place.

Rhaegar would be happy to marry quiet sweet Catelyn, he knew not of Cersei who he was now promised to, but he had a deep dislike for her father who was his fathers greatest friend until it no longer suited him. He assumed their friendship would last just as long. Until it no longer suited Tywin.

Rhaegar was declared the true king and with that the kings guard who adored their prince took their old king as prisoner waiting for Rhaegar and his friends to finish the war at the trident made up of soldiers from Dorne who disapproved of the prince's engagement and soldiers from the reach and Kingslanding. Robbert stayed behind hurt from the battle Rhaegar and Ned arrived at the capital to see Tywin Lannisters good work and Tywin's son in the throne room sitting on the throne with Rhaegar's father dead on the floor.

Ned approved as his friend threw Jamie Lannister the kingslayer into a cell, but Tywin had his son out of the cell before he even arrived at Kingslanding with Cersei.

House Tyrell with the rest of the reach begged forgiveness and it was given and Dorne came back into the fold as well when Rhaegar promised them that Aegon would not be set aside for any child he fathered from the Lannister girl. The Lannister's were outraged and Rhaegar found himself in a cold marriage.

The last death of the war was that of Rhaegar' s own mother. She died giving birth to a baby girl. All four of the royal Targaryen's were brought back to Kingslanding to be raised together by Rhaegar and his wife. Each set of siblings had a boy and a girl, many thought they'd marry each other as tradition but Rhaegar had already promised the future to the lords of Westeros, perhaps with the death of this tradition there would be peace in the realm, but he doubted as much.


	2. The First of His Name

**The first few chapters will still focus on Rhaegar but I promise more from Aegon, Rhaenys, Daenerys, Jon, Robb, and Sansa. Especially as the story goes on.**

Young Aegon arrived at kings landing on a warm summer morning, he lived on Dragonstone as his father had before him. Rhaegar's parents were forced to marry because of the prophecy of his birth, neither wanted the marriage, but his grandparents were in love, against his great grandfather Aegon the unlikely's wishes they married in secret. A risk Rhaegar couldn't take, he had promised the future of house Targaryen long ago, he couldn't risk Aegon falling in love with his beautiful sister or young aunt. That was one tradition of house Targaryen he would let die with him. Rhaegar watched his eldest born walk to the red keep surrounded by his guards from Rhaegars high window. People cheered as they saw their prince, he was beautiful, tall with tanned skin and silver white hair like his father, he wore black leather with a red dragon winding all around it. Among his guard the leader of them was Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning himself charged with the prince's care. Arthur quiet enjoyed this the prince was a wonderful boy of quick wit and charm, like his father, Aegon was strong willed but he was a loyal son who strived to make his father happy in almost everything he did.

Rhaeyns greeted him first before any other embracing her little brother. Unlike Aegon she looked like a dornish beauty. Her skin was tan, and she had the lips and lovely thick dark hair of a perfect dornish beauty, as much as she looked like Elia Martell she was a Targaryen threw and threw, maybe it was the red and black the girl was always adorned in or the purple eyes but everyone who looked at her saw Rhaegar's daughter. Aegon and Rhaeyns hadn't seen each other in five long years. "You've gotten tall." She said, she was only 5'4 and she was taller than Daenerys but now she had to look up at her baby brother to see his eyes.

Daenerys and Visery's watched their niece and nephew greet each other, Viserys finally growing annoyed took his sister by the arm leading her to the gardens.

"I don't think he looks much like our brother at all, I don't see why they are compared at all!" Viserys said but Daenerys stayed silent.

"And Rhaeyns is pure snake, just as the cubs are all lion." He grumbled. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen all had golden hair and green eyes, but what Viserys really hated about Cersei's sons is that they pushed him all the way back to the fourth inline for the throne. But Daenreys liked Rhaenys she wished she was as bold as her beloved cousin.

"We are the last pure Targaryens, and Rhaegar wants to have unpure blood lines, bloodlines our family have kept pure for generations."

"Some say our pure blood lines are what cause Targaryen madness." Daenerys said softly.

Viserys turned to her immediately. "Do you wish to wake the dragon sister?"

"I woke hours and hours ago Visery's but thank you for your brotherly concern." Rhaegar said and Visery's face filled with dread. Ser Barristan Selmy right behind the king couldn't help but smile. Rhaegar was recently aware that Viserys was picking on his little sister and Rhaegar wouldn't have it.

"Brother…I only meant that-" Viserys started.

"Go, I would like to talk to Daenerys alone." Rhaegar told his brother.

"Come Ser Selmy." Viserys said.

"If my king means for me to leave him he will tell me." Selmy said.

In anger Viserys walked away.

"Sometimes I fear he is too much like my father." Rhaegar told her softly. She sat on a stone bench and he sat next to her.

"So the rumors, about our father are true?" She asked softly.

He hesitated he always tried to protect Daenerys like she was his own daughter, just as his mother had protected Viserys from the truth.

"I would not have rebelled against my father unless I had to."

"How did you do it?"

"I didn't want to do it, I would always much rather not fight if it's an option, I maybe a king of blood and fire but I don't enjoy killing no matter what they say about me. But when it had to be done I found the fire within me."

"Do you think I have fire within me?" She asked softly.

"You are a Targaryen, of course you do. And I need you to find your fire, for soon you will be called on as a Targaryen princess."

"So the rumors are true, you have found marriages for us."

"I have, does that scare you?" Rhaegar asked.

"It makes me sad to think I must leave you. But I know you would never marry me off to anyone who would hurt me or treat me poorly."

"I would never allow that to happen to you, you are blood of old Valyeria, Princess Daenerys Storm born of house Targaryen, and my baby sister, nothing bad shall ever happen to you as long as I live." He promised making her smile.

"You forgot something."

"What have I forgotten."

"I am sister of the Dragon, the greatest Targaryen king since Aegon the first." She told him making him smile at her sweet words.

"I should go greet my son, Dany if Viserys ever bothers you, you need to tell me." Rhaegar told her seriously and she nodded.

He found him in the grand hall. It broke his heart to keep him away, to keep him on dragon stone, but he told himself he was safer there, and not just from affairs of the heart, there were a few attempts on the boys life that started after a Lannister son was born, he trusted no one but his kings guard, aside from Jamie Lannister of course, so he had Arthur Dayne one of the most honorable men he ever met take care of his boy, He may stay away from court but Rhaegar does go to see him often. He has never missed the boys name day.

"Father!" Aegon said going to embrace him.

"Your grace should be proud, the lord of dragonstone is a good man and a great fighter, I should know I trained him myself.

"I am prouder then you could know!" Rhaegar said beaming at his boy. "Come." He said, and his son followed and Ser Dayne and Ser Selmy followed them a safe distance behind.

"You might be wondering why I've called for you now." Rhaegar commented as they walked along the walls of the keep, they looked out at Dragonstone in the distance as they talked.

"I hope your in good health father?" Aegon said he had not been worried until he brought it up.

"I am, I assure you. But it is high time you had a royal engagement." Rhaegar said observing his sons reaction.

Aegon had to hide his bitterness, he was hopping his father had just missed him simply. "And whom did you have in mind?"

"I've called upon Eddard Stark, he's a good simple man who doesn't much like travel but he is loyal, he will come because I have asked and I've asked him to bring his eldest daughter."

Aegon nodded full of duty. "You intend to marry off the others as well?"

"The four eldest of you anyways."

"Rheanys will be pleased." Aegon said unlike him she had wanted to be married since she was 14, maybe it was a girl thing.

"This isn't a death sentence Aegon."

"You're right, it's only just until my death."

"It doesn't have to be terrible, you could be quite happy."

"Were you quite happy? With my mother? And now with the Lannister queen." Cersei never liked the boy, as a child, when he was little he wanted her love, he wanted a mother's love. She just saw another woman's brown eyes.

"Your mother was a good woman, to whom I wish I was better to, but when you were born, I was so certain you were the prince who was promised and you like Aegon the conqueror would need your sisters by your side. The dragon needs three head, I would say, I wanted so much for you and Rhaeyns to have a sister, Visenya and it became clear your mother would not produce anymore children, not that it stopped her from trying. Learn from my mistakes and be a good husband to your wife."

"So, you weren't ever in love?" Aegon asked.

"I was in love with Lyanna Stark from the moment I saw her, but she was betrothed to a Baratheon storm lord. She was to marry him for the same reason Catelyn Tully would marry Brandon Stark and her sister Lysa would marry Jon Arryn, all to bond them, against us." He said making his sons gaze at the horizon shift to look at him speechlessly, Rhaegar smiled when he was this young he also thought nobody could ever break house Targaryen born long before Westeros he always thought it would survive it as well, but Aegon would have to learn as he did.

"I thought about it many times if I didn't earn their friendship, if we would've died with your grandfather. I don't know for sure, but your marriage and that of your sisters, your aunt's and your uncles is the price we must pay for friendship, just as I did marrying Tywins daughter." Rhaegar explained.

At his desk Rhaegar read the raven scroll sent to him by Baylon Greyjoy demanding he marry one of his daughters to his last son Theon Greyjoy. He took great comfort in putting the letter to a candle and watching it burn.

"Drop it, before it burns you." Selmy advised but he let the whole thing burn in his hand. Selmy watched, his kings face didn't change as the fire kissed his fingers, it fell down with the ash once the letter was no more.

Cersei burst in. "My queen." Rhaegar greeted he tried to always treat her with great respect.

"Whom will you marry them too?" She asked.

He hesitated, to tell her meant telling Tywin Lannister, but as the matter was almost settled it really didn't matter.

"Aegon will marry Sansa Stark, the girl's affairs aren't quite settled, but they will both be married to our best allies, and so they don't feel left out Visery's will marry the girl from Highgarden or Arianne Martell."

"And my children mean nothing to you? You care nothing for Joffrey."

"Joffrey will marry just not now, of course I think of our children to, I think once she is older I will marry Myrcella to Robin Arryan.

"That sickly little monster."

"The future lord of the vale."

"A Targaryen in the north or the Riverlands, the Vale, in the Stormlands, and in the Westerlands, Aegon will be king with a Stark by his side and he can appoint Viserys lord of dragonstone until he has a son."

"Westerlands." Cersei repeated.

"Joffrey will no doubt be Tywins heir." Rhaegar said reading other papers on his desk only giving her half his attention.

"Or Tommen." She said quietly making his eyes dart up at her.

"For the last time Cersei I will never put Joffrey above Aegon."

"Just to spite me and my father?"

"Because he is my first-born son, and if you're not careful you are going to start another Targaryen civil war." Rhaegar muttered as Lancel his squire bursted in.

"Apologize your grace, but it's Lord Arryn the hand of the king, he's dead!"


	3. The Son of Stormsend

**Sorry for the delay, I have been crazy busy. I will update all my stories soon. Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading.**

"Straighten your back Edric, make the horse respect you!" Jon called looking back at his half-brother who struggled to control the great horse he was on. Jon was at home on the great war horse he road next to his uncle.

"He's just a bastard Jon, why are you so good to him." Renly asked.

"It's not like he chooses to be a Bastard he was just born like that it's not his fault."

When Robbert Baratheon was summoned by the king, he was determined to send anyone and everyone else besides going himself. So, he sent his only trueborn Son Jon in his place and his uncle Renly agreed to go with him as he knew the capital well and Jon did not. Jon decided with the other Riders he would take Edric Storm his father's only recognized bastard, only because he was born from a high-born woman.

"You have better things to worry about, like your fate."

"What of my fate?" Jon asked.

"You're going to be forced into marriage to Rhaegar's sister or one of his daughters. Whichever he likes the least, he and your father are no great friends, I suspect he will let his great friends have the first choice."

"Then why would he want to join our houses?" Jon asked surely, he would save such an honor for someone he did like.

"He doesn't want to, he has to. He promised the future of house Targaryen to the families who served him loyal against his father."

"Rhaegar's rebellion."

"Exactly that." Renly told him.

His father never seemed to have anything good to say about Rhaegar, his father doesn't seem to have much good to say about most. His father always said he was all Stark, pale and brooding. He had always wanted to meet his fathers dear friend Ned Stark and perhaps going to represent for his father he just might, if the Stormlands were to get a Targaryen bride as reward he was sure Ned Stark's son would get the same fate.

He knew even though they had slain a Tyrant together his father never cared for Rhaegar, his Uncle Renly told him when he was born Lyanna wanted to name him for the king, for Rhaegar, it mattered not to his father that she was still laying in the bed she had given birth to him in he had screamed at her for such an offence and even after she died he placed that blame on Jon. He was lucky both his uncles cared for him, Renly adored the boy but they were quite close in age and more like a older brother. Stannis was much less open about it but he cared for Jon in his own way, he even practically raised the boy while Robbert mourned, drank and whored around. Stannis knew Jon was the future of the stormlands and it was his duty to make sure his house would survive with Jon.

It seemed fitting to Stannis that Robert's unloved brothers raised his unloved son. Maybe it was this exact upbringing that made Jon care so much for those who were discarded like his bastard brother Edric and his cousin Shireen, he had promised to bring her a book from the capital he could not forget.

"I thought for sure Robbert would beat us here?" Ned said embracing his old friend.

"I doubt he is in a rush to see me Ned." Rhaegar told him earnestly with a tiredness about him Ned had never known Rhaegar to have as a young man. They both knew that Robbert blamed Rhaegar for Lyanna's death, even though he was in the Capital far away when she died Robbert has always hated him for it.

Ned looked at Rhaegar who after all these years was still so tall and lean, his white hair was long now but it was very well kept and the same air of sadness about him he had as a young man, Ned still remembered Ser Barristan Selmy saying to him that prince Rhaegar was born in sorrow and it followed him always.

"How are you and Cat, still happy together I hope." Rhaegar said truly hoping someone's arranged marriage was going well so there would be hope in his heart for all his beloved children and little siblings.

"We are." Ned said. "How is the queen."

"Angry with me but she always seems to be." He said simply. Ned couldn't imagine why anyone would be mad at Rhaegar. "I'm glad to hear your life has been good Ned. I know you have heard for Jon's death, I would ask of you to be my hand."

"Rhaegar- " Ned said steadily.

"I think as soon as I am in the ground Tywin Lannister will try and murder Aegon and put Joffrey on the throne."

"Don't give in to paranoia Rhaegar!" Ned said his friend and king could not turn out like his father before him.

"It's hard not to be when you find your self-surrounded by lions." He said picking up his goblet and drinking from it. "I need you Ned, I trust you!" Rhaegar said.


	4. The Mad Little Lion

In the weeks to come Ned Stark would try and find the truth Jon Ayrrn died for and Cersei would try to stop him from finding out anything he shouldn't. Rhaegar was looking to the future.

"Lady Sansa." Rhaegar called the girl was with her septa in the throne room, he hadn't heard their conversation, but it looked like her septa was testing her on her knowledge of the capital.

The both were shocked he would come up to them and she curtseyed very lowly as she was taught until he immediately motioned for her to get up. She did. "Your grace." She greeted.

"Do you know why your father brought you to court Sansa?" He asked kindly trying not to scare the girl.

"He said the king had asked him to." She said shyly.

"I did, I was anxious to meet you." He said not mentioning he expected to meet Robb as well, he didn't understand why, Eddard said Robb had to stay and be the Lord of Winterfell while he was gone, Rhaegar didn't understand why Catelyn couldn't handle whatever is necessary at Winterfell but Ned very seriously told him there must always be a Stark at Winterfell, so he pressed the issue no farther.

She was utterly shocked he wanted to meet her. He gestured to his son as he entered the hall and he the ever-honorable boy went over to his father.

"Aegon, this is Lady Sansa Stark, Sansa this is my son, Prince Aegon." Rhaegar said Sansa curtseyed.

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness."

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine Lady Stark." He said with good manners but he was in shock his father wanted him to marry such a young girl. She was a child. His father probably thought nothing of it. After all Rhaegar's own mother gave birth to him when she was only 13 years old, this girl was probably the same age.

"Sansa is new to kings landing, why don't you show her around the gardens." He suggested.

"Yes father, may I escort you around the gardens lady Stark?" He said extending his arm.

"Of course, your highness." She said blushing lightly she thought the prince was beautiful. They talked a little, but he was still very sure she was far too young for him.

"Arya what are you doing!" Sansa yelped when two young messy children were play fighting where they had walked into the gardens.

"OW" Arya cried as the boy hit her with his wooden sword.

"Go away!" Arya called to her sister, the boy behind her Miccah looked much more afraid seeing Sansa and the prince.

Aegon had thought it was very cute but Sansa had not.

"Your sister?" Aegon asked and Sansa nodded still obviously mad at her. "And he's the butchers boy."

"He's my friend!" Arya said immediately.

Joffrey who was watching came over. "A butchers boy who wants to be a knight aye?" He asked the boy was so scared he dropped his sword. "Pick up your sword!" Joffrey demanded.

"she asked me to my lord she asked me to!" He cried.

"I'm your prince, not a lord! And I said pick up your sword!" Joffrey said taking out his real sword.

"Joffrey enough!" Aegon demanded he didn't really know his younger brother very well but this was ridiculous.

"It's only a stick my prince, not a sword." The boy told him.

"And you're not a knight. Only a butchers boy." Joffrey said raising the sword to his face.

"Joffrey I mean it!" Aegon told him.

"He was hurting a lady." Joffrey said back.

"They were playing!" Aegon said annoyed.

"He's my friend!" Arya said.

"Arya stay out of this." Sansa warned.

"I wont hurt him much." Joffrey said and started to slice the boy. Aegon moved to stop it. But Arya was closer and took her wooden sword smacking him in the back.

"Arya!" Sansa cried slightly concerned for Arya now. Micah had ran away.

"You little beast!" Joffrey said and swung the sword at Arya but she was to quick. Sansa was screaming at them both. Arya tripped but before Joffrey could point the sword at her Aegon with his own sword knocked it from his hands.

"I will kill that little cunt!" Joffrey said and the direwolf came and bit his arm. As Arya grabbed his sword.

Aegon enjoyed it for a moment before gesturing at Arya. "Stop it." He told her simply.

And the dog just seemed to know what the girl wanted running over to her. She pointed the sword at Joffrey on the ground.

"Please please don't."

"Arya stop!" Sansa called.

"Aegon do something!" Joffrey whined but the little girl already walked away from him throwing the sword into a pond before running and Nymeria followed her.

"Prince Joffrey I am so sorry." Sansa told him going over to him. "Would you like me to get help?" she asked softly.

"Just go!" He cried.

She looked at Aegon who said nothing, she went away as asked.

Then next thing you know they were all in the throne room bickering.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Arya said to her father as he rushed in to her.

"Are you hurt he asked?" It's not every day a little girl is brought before the king like a prisoner, the queen and her children were right at his side and she looked angry.

"No." Arya promised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ned asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Rhaegar said he himself just arrived at Cersei summoning.

"How dare you speak to your king that way!" Cersei said.

"Cersei please!" Rhaegar said tiredly. "Nobody wants to frighten the child lets just get this business done quickly."

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son!" Cersei said "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off.

"That's not true!" Arya yelled. "She just bite him a little. He was hurting Micah."

Cersei turned to Rhaegar. "Joffrey told me what happened, she and that boy beat him with clubs. Then she set her wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!" Arya yelled.

"Yes, it is!" Joffrey yelled back. "They attacked me, and she threw my sword in the pond!"

"Liar!" Arya yelled.

"Enough, did anybody see what happened?" Rhaegar asked.

"Sansa what happened." Ned asked.

"Yes, child please tell us the truth." Rhaegar encouraged.

There was a long silence and Aegon watching from the back of the room realized she wouldn't tell the truth.

"The girl is telling the truth, Joffrey caused everything, Joffrey threatened and hurt the butchers boy and if the girl hadn't acted to help her friend I would have!" Aegon told his father.

"Thank you, discipline your children how you'd like Ned, and I will do the same."

"I want her punished." Cersei said.

"Wife please, children fight." Rhaegar said simply.

"Joffrey will bare these scars for the rest of his life!" She answered dramatically.

"Joffrey let a little girl disarm him." Rhaegar pointed out tiredly, making Cersei angry.

"And what of the dire wolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?" Cersei asked.

"What of it?" Rhaegar asked.

"I want it put down!" Cersei told him.

"How many wolves do you have Ned, how many are in the north?"

"The five my children have been the only ones on this side of the wall."

"Their was a little runt, we had to leave it behind and it's surely died by now." Arya added softly.

Rhaegar looked to the girls. "My family once had dragons, the most glorious creatures, and now we don't, take very good care of your wolves' girls." He told them and walked away leaving Cersei incredibly angry.

Rhaenys looked at Daenerys smiling at the younger girls wide eyes and opened mouth, before grabbing the other girls hands and leading her to the gardens not stopping till they found a quiet spot to erupt in laughter.

"The way Aegon looked at Joffrey I thought he would be the next to bite him!" Rhaeyns giggled.

"Your father gave Visery's the same look the other day in the garden, perphaps it is a brother thing."

"Where does that look Cersei has come from." Rhaenys teased making her cousin shush her.

"I was only teasing Dany."

"I know Rhae but think if the queen found out."

"She can't harm us we are Targaryen princess's. Besides, she's probably celebrating that we are to leave soon. Can you believe we are to be married!"

"I'm quiet scared Rhae, I don't know if I want to leave, I don't want to be far from you, I don't want to be with a strange man I don't know, what if he's horrid."

"Oh Dany my father would never marry us to someone horrid. Aegon told me he's going to marry us off the families who helped in the rebellion. The main ones are the Starks, the Baratheons, the Ayrrns, and the Tully's and the Lannisters. Father already married a Lannister, Robin Arryn is far to young, which leaves Robb Stark, Edmure Tully and Jon Baratheon."

"If Aegon is to marry the Stark girl I doubt one of us will marry a Stark."

"But she will come here and be princess of dragonstone. The future Lady stark is still open and I would rather be the warden of the norths wife the the liege lord of the riverlands."

"You'd want to live in the north? When you could be lady of the reach as lady tyrell?" Daenerys asked.

"I don't think Loras would be interested in someone like me!" She laughed.

"Rhae you are beautiful he would be lucky to have you!" Daenerys's said holding her hand.

Rhaeyns laughed. "Sometimes I forget how innocent you are."

Aegon went after his father.

"Don't make me marry her, she's a child, a very annoying child!" Aegon said as he followed his father out.

"she will mature, she's young, it's a good match, and you will grow to love her in time." He assured as he kept walking.

"Please, father." Aegon started.

"I am your father, you will do as you are bid." Rhaegar said stopping and but he did not turn to face his son.

"Don't ask this of me, do you want me to have a marriage like yours to Cersei? Would you wish it upon me?"

Rhaegar always tried to be kind and fair but his patience was growing thin. "Don't speak about what you don't know!"

"I know that Joffrey is a monster, I see that now, after spending a few minutes with him! You must know it too, but you ignore it, because you have already fought one mad Targaryen and so you are leaving this mad lion for me to attend with because you can't! You must know! You aren't blind or ignorant you know what that boy is!"

Rhaegar turned to face his son. "Go back to Dragonstone until I send for you!" He said quietly with anger on his voice.

"I never meant to offend you father and if I have overstepped-" Aegon started ser Barristan put his hand out for ser Arthur to go no farther, he knew Aegon was like a son to Arthur just as Rhaegar was like a son to Barristan, but this was between Dragons, they had to stay out of it.

"THEN DO AS YOU ARE COMMANDED AND GO BACK TO DRAGONSTONE UNTIL I SEND FOR YOU!" He yelled this time. "THE NEXT TIME YOU STEP IN KINGSLANDING YOU WILL EITHER HAVE ABIDED BY MY WILL, OR I WILL BE DEAD!"

Aegon bowed respectfully and walked away Ser Arthur followed him.


	5. The Prince Departs

Aegon went to his rooms like a scolded child, he slammed the door and began having his servants collect his things and then packing a few things dear to him personally. He saw in the corner of the room his old practice sword, it made the memories flood back to him.

He still remembers how his father would pick him up and put him on his knee. "I have something for you?" Rhaegar told Aegon, the boy was barley four at the time.

"Is it a toy?" The little boy asked.

"No, not a toy." Rhaegar told him amused. He took the practice sword from behind his back showing it to his son. "A sword is not a toy Aegon it's a responsibility." He told him, maybe that was why Rhaegar laughed when he felt time he had a true sword of his own, it was rather large for him on his 12th nameday, it was big and at the hilt was a dragon with three heads, two moved opposite ways of each other making the guard and the middle head went up making the handle, each silver dragons head had red ruby eyes, it was the most glorious thing he had ever seen.

"He will grow into it." Arthur Dayne agreed with Rhaegar.

"All the best swords have names Aegon, like Blackfyer and dark sister, what shall you call yours?" Rhaegar asked his boy.

"Responsibility!" The boy declared and Rhaegar laughed. "Responsibility it is then."

Aegon didn't even realize he had gotten Responsibility out of the sheath at his side and was now looking at the great sword, his forever companion, that is until Ser Arthur walked in.

"Swords hold a lot of memories, don't they?" Ser Arthur said after all he had his great sword Dawn.

"The pirates who came to Dragonstone." Aegon said thinking back to the first time he had killed a man with his sword. He could still see the first, a large man with a beard missing he was missing several teeth

Seeing the way, the boy looked so solemnly at his sword like an executioner axe he knew exactly where the boys head was, his very first kill by that very sword. "Swords hold more than the memories of the lives they have taken, when I think of that day I remember how proud your father was, when I sent him a raven about how well you at only 15 defended your home, I think if you weren't the crown prince you would've broken Jamie Lannister's record for the youngest man in the kings guard. "Arthur said with a big smile. "I was pretty proud too, but Rhaegar didn't hesitate, he got to Dragonstone as soon as possible, he told you he wanted to congratulate you in person, but he came as a father making sure there wasn't more than a scratch on his son." Ser Arthur watched Aegon sheath the sword.

"I know at times like this it's hard to remember the good times." Arthur said softly putting his hand on his shoulder, the boy was all good and kind, but he had the weight of his duty as the prince, as his father's heir, as a Targaryen.

"Is the ship ready for us?" He asked.

"Princess Daenerys and Princess Rhaeyns will see you off." They went down the stairs off the red keep.

"Come ser Arthur we wouldn't want to over stay our welcome!" Aegon said he moved quickly down the stairs with anger.

"I am not a young man, you would do well to remember that." Arthur teased.

When they got down them Ser Barristan was waiting. "I will wait with the prince; the king wishes to speak with you." He told Arthur.

"No." Aegon said softly he couldn't believe his father was so angry at him he would take Ser Arthur from him, he couldn't think of an older friend to him, besides Joffrey had the hound following him around, he should keep Ser Arthur.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ser Arthur assured.

Aegon watched his beloved friend and protector walk away, he was only snapped out of it by his sister's voice.

"Aegon come join us!" It called and he headed in its direction.

Arthur went to find Rhaegar in his office, he looked a mess. "Ser Arthur promise me you shall protect my son."

"On the old Gods and the new. He loves your grace very much."

"I love Aegon with all my heart, I am trying to protect him, if he married the stark girl and Rhaeny's and Daenerys had strong lord husbands and Viserys married a Tyrell, anybody who has something against him." Rhaegar said careful not to say Lannisters. "Would not dare breath a word against my son." Rhaegar said. "It's for his own good."

"He will see it someday."

"Is he angry?"

"He has the Targaryen temper your grace."

"Fire and blood." Rhaegar agreed.

"Aegon this is Lord Baratheon's son Jon, Jon this is my brother Lord of Dragonstone and the crown prince."

"An honor to meet you my lord." Aegon said his emotions were very raw for greeting Nobel guests but he pushed fourth the impeccable manners he was taught.

"The honor is mine, I grew up hearing the war Stories of our fathers." Jon said kindly.

Aegon couldn't help but see how his sister and aunt looked Jon over, it's how they examine tapestries and dresses, their faces looked him over as if to ask themselves 'could this belong to me?' He didn't seem to notice much more then he noticed Rhaenys little crush already surfacing.

"What is it like, Stormsend? My father uses to tell us the story of the goddess and Nobel Lord." Rhaeyns said, he did not, maybe her septa had mentioned it before. Rhaegar Targaryen told his daughter of Aegons conquest and her very favorite part was the battle of the last Storm.

He didn't always have a lot of time to spend with the children, but he would always come in to say goodnight to the children, tuck them in and tell them a story. The past is how we prepare for the future, he would say. Daenerys was the youngest and always put to bed first, sometimes Rhaeyns would listen, but all Daenerys ever wanted to hear about were dragons. Rhaegar would warn her not to obsess. Obsession with Dragons is what burnt summer hall to the ground.

But it didn't curb Daenerys love for them and she would be long asleep by the time Rhaegar would pick Rhaenys up and put her in the bed next to Daenerys, he would sit at the end of her bed and tell her all about Aegon and Visenya and Rheanys her name sack.

"It's a magnificent fortress, you will have to see it sometime your highness." Jon said kicking her out of her thoughts.

"When will we be seeing you and the prince again." Ser Selmy asked as Arthur came back and stood next to him by the wall watching the young people. Selmy knew the king was not a cruel man he would never rip Arthur from his son's side.

"Well unless the prince bends to his fathers will..."

"Something Targaryen's have never been good at, they'd rather break then bend." Ser Selmy said.

"I will surely see you at his crowning then." Arthur teased.

"A happy day for you and yours, not me Rhaegar is my last king, all I've ever wanted was to serve a king I could be proud of and I have managed it, but I couldn't bear to outlive him."

Arthur nodded looking at Aegon he understood, it was very unlikely he would out live young strong Aegon, but it would crush him to do so.

"Robbert Baratheon's son, how do you find him?" Arthur asked Selmy.

"Good, and quiet."

"You are sure he's Roberts boy?" Arthur asked.

Aegon saw Arthur and decided to get on with it. "It was nice to meet you Jon, I'm afraid I have to be getting back to Dragonstone, urgent business." Aegon said before shaking his hand, Arthur followed him with his other guards joining them for the walk through Kingslanding.

"Urgent business?" Ser Arthur asked.

"Being the family disappointment is serious business indeed." He teased.

"You are not, you are the first-born son of king Rhaegar, I think you are his most precious possession." Arthur said. He thought of Aegon a boy of only 12 sick in his bed, he could still see the little tan thing with his long white hair a mess as he struggled at every breath. Rhaegar sat by the boys side, no one expected this, Rhaegar had two other sons and a brother, Aegon's death would not ruin his house, but he wept for his son like it would. When the boy was better again it was hard for the lannisters to hide their disappointment and Rhaegar decided it was safer for Aegon away from home but keeping Aegon from him was very hard on him.


	6. Targaryen Kings

**Short Chapter sorry but more is coming.**

Rhaegar distracted himself with business, he had Ned and Roberts son in his office and soon they were all drinking like good friends.

"I suppose we should get business over with." Rhaegar started.

"See this is something you should know about your king Jon, he likes to get people drunk before he asks them for something." Ned teased Jon, he already liked Robberts boy but more so he reminded him of Lyanna. Ned hasn't so much as wrote Robbert after what happened to Lyanna how he was told she was treated in her birth bed and deathbed, but it meant he didn't get to now her boy which hurt him so, Jon looked at Rhaegar nervously.

"There's no need to worry Jon, I am not asking anything terrible of you today. Today I ask that we join our houses.

"You already told me about Sansa and Aegon." Ned said. "I agreed."

"Your eldest boy, Robb, he will be in need of a wife soon. Jon is a young man as well, it's about time he takes a wife. They are both heirs of good families, families who stood by me against my father."

"You know I never held you to those words."

"I know Ned but I stand by them."

"I don't exactly, are you saying?" Jon asked.

"He's offering to let you marry one of the princesses." Ned said John got down on his knees.

"I bet my son will have a similar reaction." Ned said making Rhaegar smile.

"Get up Jon, there is no need for that, I only ask you be good to her and treat her honorably all your days, I will tell you which one I intend to marry you to, but I'm not ready to tell my girls, you will have to keep the secret." Rhaegar told him.

"Yes, your grace." Jon promised getting up. "But your grace I must have my father's permission."

"What a good son." Rhaegar noted.

"Aegon will be back." Ned promised.

"Alright Jon, ride home, ask for your father's permission." Rhaegar agreed.

"You know he loves you very much." Rhaenys reminded her father as they walked through the city, just for Rhaegar, Rhaenys and Daenerys they had a full guard escort them.

He took her hand kissing it. "Right now, is about my girls." He reminded her. "I love you both so very much and it will be hard for me to part with such sweet and intelligent company." He told them.

Rhaenys and Daeny exchanged looks, maybe today was going to be the day he told them of their betrothals.

"Here we are." Rhaegar said he watched Daenerys face as she looked upon the dragon pit.

"This is where they were kept the dragons, the eggs were harbored here and at dragonstone." He told Daenerys.

"Aegon says he's found dozens of petrified dragon eggs on Dragonstone." Rhaenys told them.

"Aegon shouldn't tell you such things." Rhaegar told her.

"Could they ever come back brother?" Daenerys asked he hated to crush her hopes, but he didn't want her to go down the same path so many other Targaryens have gone down.

"My great grandfather had the whole family meet at summerhall before my birth, the official reason to celebrate his first great grandchild, but secretly he wanted his new dragons to be born with me, Summerhall burned to the ground and he and many others died." He told them. "Before him there was a Targaryen who drank wildfire to become a dragon, and after both of them was our father, who burned people alive so he could feel like a dragon. " He told them, he pulled them in close. "I want to hide you from the pains of the world, but I can't protect you forever. No, dragons shall never return, and without our dragons, we aren't special, nothing sets us apart from the lords of Westeros besides better hair and pretty purple eyes. We can't rely on being special or on just being Targaryen's anymore, my father learned that the hard way. We have to make good bonds with our lords through marriage, and I want you all to have as many little babies as you can, so their will always be more Targaryens." He told them.

Rhaenys nodded slowly, Daenerys had never looked so sad but she to nodded. Rhaeny's started singing the dance of the dragons in high valeryion and her father soon joined in. Daenerys just listened as she solemnly explored. Rhaeyns got her father's ability to sing.

Daenerys walked around where great creatures once roamed and now it was a ruin, this place was to show the world how strong her family was but it turned out to be the downfall of her family.

She thought of the horrible story of the Shepard and the people killing the dragons, she wished she just had one dragon, to keep her family safe from all those who hated them. If she did she would never leave it in here.


	7. The Happy Couple

Rhaegar ate in his rooms with Ser Barristan and ate with him which he did until Cersei entered at which point Ser Barristan gave them the room.

"You must be terribly angry at him!" She said happily she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Glad that trouble between me and my eldest son amuses you." He said with disintrest slipping off his very polite tongue.

"No, even now you say eldest son as if he had come from the heavens, you never treat Joffrey that way."

"Until now, Aegon has proved himself a loyal son time and time again, I can not wait for Joffrey to do the same. I have to be hard on the boys, dragons are forged in fire."

"You act as though they have to prepare for war, you're a Targaryen king, you are loyally backed by the Starks, Riverlands, Vale, Stormlands, Westerlands, Reach, and Dorne. What enemies do you imagine in your dreams?" She mocked sitting down across from him. She knew he thought he was plagued with Targaryen magical dreams.

"We haven't had a real war in a long time, we aren't ready for one, I don't know who we will be fighting but I see it in my dreams. Fire and blood. What then will keep the realm together?"

"Our marriage." She said softly making them both laughs, he tried to be polite to her, but the idea was laughable.

"Do you ever think we could've been happy?" She asked.

"I think if you tried, I think if you didn't assume your fathers' ideals so much and know me for yourself as your own, Cersei I didn't when our marriage was arranged but seeing you in the sept, I had hoped we could be happy together."

"Always so kind, but that's a pretty lie you always loved another. You could never belong to me when you loved her, what is so special about Lyanna Stark."

"I won't debate her with you, I loved another, but I was always good to you! I always tried."

"You did, out of pity which I hated but you tried, and when I was having our first boy I started to fall for you, do you remember how small he was, you wouldn't let the midwives keep you away from us, and we spent hours together with him." She mused.

"You saw my children for what they really were, not competition, motherless children who wanted love, you were trying with them, you would put them up on your lap and let them see our white-haired baby and I knew I could love you."

"More than her." Cersei asked with an uncertainty he wasn't used to seeing in her.

"She was a body in the ground and you were the mother of my son of course over her." Cersei almost smiled she could hear her fathers voice saying theirs that Targaryen reasoning, honest and brutal.

"Until I wasn't, until our 'white-haired son' died. And you had that Targaryen indifference in it all, you let them put our baby in a box, you said we would have more, so heartlessly like he was just an heir, a name on your family tree and not something we loved dearly. With him died all my love for you." She said he thought she may cry but she didn't, she already cried a lifetime of tears for her baby.

"I was trying to not make you feel like you had failed me." Rhaegar explained.

"I was aware I failed you Rhaegar, Do you remember you were going to rebuild Summerhall? You said Aegon would be king but our boy would be prince of summerhall and I finally felt like I had shook Elia Martell's ghost, but he died and you stopped your plans and you never did anything like that for Joffrey."

"You told me you didn't want me there with Joffrey you're the one that wanted to live separate lives. You wouldn't let my siblings or children near Joffrey, all of the sudden he wasn't our next boy he was yours only you never even wanted me to look at him."

"Your still such a romantic, tell me poet king, could you ever love me now?"

"No." He said honestly not after all the lies and hate and picking each other apart over the years, not after how she treated the children. "I'm sorry if that makes you feel bad."

"It makes me feel nothing at all." She admitted.


	8. The Bells don't Ring

**Sorry for the long break between updates, this chapter has just been really hard to write. I have a poll on my profile about which odd pairing I should do next so you can go vote on that if you are interested. Thank you so much for reading and please leave me a comment on what you think so far and would like to see in the future.**

* * *

Ned Stark walked in on Rhaenys crying in Daenerys arms, Daenerys had silent tears falling from her own eyes, he was like a father to her as well, but she was trying to bring comfort to her niece, even though Rhaenys was 19 and Daenerys was just only 17.

"My Lord." Daenerys greeted seeing Ned in the doorway, she nodded but neither girls got up from the window seal they were sitting at.

"I h-haven't heard the bells, why haven't they rang the bells." Rhaenys asked, Aegon wouldn't know his father was dead until the bells were rung. It was a tradition the prince of Dragonstone would hear the bells and come to Kingslanding.

"I can't tell you much but we will do our best to help Aegon, you two are unsafe."

"We should get Marcella."

"Cersei deserves to know as well." Daenerys said they may not like her but they couldn't leave her in danger.

"NO! Don't tell any Lannisters, that's what Joffrey and the younger two are, they were born of incest." Ned said.

"Wait-what?" Daenerys asked confused everything was happening so fast.

"You both should leave, go somewhere safe." He said he shouldn't be saying this to them he knows he should let no one know and that he's just wasting time. But these were Rhaegars little girls and he would hope Rhaegar would help his children if their roles were reversed.

"W-where should we go?" Rhaenys asked.

"Lord Stark it's past time!" Little finger insisted.

"Go to your betroths, I'm sorry." He said and they would never see him again.

They rushed through the keep down down into the dungeons.

"We could go to Aegon!" Rhaenys said longing for her brother she needed to know he was safe.

"There's no way anyone will be allowed in or out of Dragonstone." Viserys said rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Dorne?" Daenerys suggested.

"Yes of course my uncle will care for us." Rhaenys agreed.

"He may care for you but not me or Daeny." He said quietly as they followed Rhaeny she loved exploring as a child and found many secret passageways in the keep, she was taking them down near the dungeons there was a secret door just before them.

"Viserys is right they don't exactly respect Targaryen rule in Dorne." Daenerys said.

"Aegon is going to be king soon, Eddard Stark will get it all sorted out and we will be home before we travel to far." Rhaenys assured them and herself. When Daenerys looked to her brother he shook his head no with a gruesome smile, Daenerys hoped he was terribly wrong.

"Well Lord Stark said to go to our betrothals." Rhaenys said.

"We have no idea who they are?" Daenerys said.

"If Eddard knew that means one of us is to marry his son and the other the handsome storm lord." Rhaenys said.

"But which one?" Daenerys asked.

"Does it matter?" Viserys asked. "I will take Daenerys to Stormsend." Viserys said taking the easiest journey possible.

Daenerys left it all unsaid, the fact that she wanted to venture to the north, that Rhaenys seemed fond of the Baratheon, that she respect Eddard Stark enough that she would rather marry his son, she was so scared she didn't know what to say and she was glad she wouldn't be alone.

Rhaenys turned to Daenerys holding her hands. "Promise me you will convince your husband to help Aegon!" She begged she would be Aegons biggest supporter.

"Remember what Rhaegar said?" Daenerys said nodding her agreement. "Lots of baby Targaryens."

"Will you two hurry up." Viserys said shoving them out the cave. The girls hugged before going in different directions.

Viserys and Daenerys covered their heads with cloaks as they made their way through the city to the kings gate heading south.

Rhaenys found herself having much more trouble navigating the city, she found herself in flee bottom.

"You are a pretty thing." A tall man that smelled of ale and blood said she tried to get around the stranger but he wouldn't move. "What nice clothes and hair you have." He muttered grabbing her arm.

"Let her go." A red headed woman yelled taking her arm and pulling her away. The man called after her a whore but she didn't bat an eye to it.

"He shouldn't have called you that." Rhaenys said.

"Why not? I am a whore." The red head told her. "And you are a princess." She whisper Rhaenys tried to move away but the red head kept her arm close. "It's alright princess I'll get you back to the keep." She promised.

"No! I have to go North to Robb Stark." Rhaenys said. "The situation is dire!"

The other girl sighed "And I suppose you have no money on you."

"No." Rhaenys admitted.

"Fine, I will get you to Robb Stark but I do not do anything for free princess. I am Ros, and I am going to get you to the north." She promised.

Ros moved through the city like a professional would. She took Rhaenys to a whore house. "I-I" Rhaenys started. "Hush. You are a Dornish whore named Yara got it?" Ros said and she nodded Ros quickly took her to her room without anyone noticing.

Ros got out her other dress. "Put this on. We are going to sell yours." Ros said Rhaenys obeyed ros and then Ros tied her curly hair like a peasant girls. "Good."

"Why are you helping me?" Rhaenys asked finally.

"I came here because I wanted to make money, but I miss my home, I miss the North, and with your help I can make money there."

"I promise you will be rewarded for helping me." Rhaenys said.

"Good, you know I grew up in the Shadow of Robb Starks fathers castle." She said she may have had a lot of ambition but she was still a north woman with North loyalty.

* * *

Aegon received two letters one from Eddard Stark telling him of his father's passing and that Cersei's children were bastards and that he should wait until he has received word from Ned that it is safe to come and accept his crown.

The other was from Cersei asking him to come to the capital immediately and that his father was ill.

"Who do I believe Ser Arthur?" The poor prince asked he sat on the steps of Dragonstone tears down his face he gave both letters to Ser Arthur after he had read them, Arthur watched the boys kind face, his heart swelled when he thought about how much the boy was like his mother, like his Dornish princess.

"Eddard Stark is an honest man. He doesn't seek power, I'm sorry prince but if he says the king is dead I believe him." He said he pulled the boy into his arms.

"I know this is hard, but you have to save your fathers throne from usurpers." Arthur started.

"My sister, Daenerys, Viserys they are all in danger or, I could already be the last dragon." He said his stomach felt sick at the very thought of the very worst-case scenario.

"We will do what we can first we will send Eddards news to every lord in every realm so they all may know Joffrey Targaryen is a bastard." Arthur said he waited a long time for the boy to speak he was afraid he had lost his nerve or worse his mind.

"Waters, from now on he will be referred to as Joffrey Waters he's a bastard from the crownlands born of incest." Aegon said Arthur patted his back it was a start.

"We will write Eddard's son, something tells me Eddard Stark did not raise his son to do nothing in a time of crises. As well as your uncle Doran who else would he support but his own nephew"

"Write the Stormlord too." Aegon decided.

"He is no great friend of your fathers." Arthur reminded.

"I met his son, I don't know him well but he was immediately taken with Rhaeny's, hes our natural ally." Aegon said before looking at his knight and guardian. "We are going to war arent we." He said.

"It appears that way my king." Arthur told the boy, he put his hand on Aegon's shoulder and the boy started to cry realizing it was true his father was dead. Arthur pulled the boy close, but silently he prayed to Elia to watch over her son in these coming days, to bless Dawn and ser Arthurs sword arm to keep her son safe at any cost even if he should have to lay his life down for Aegons he would gladly. Who more then Lost princess Elia would understand dying for that blessed boy.


	9. The Safety of Stags

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites!**

* * *

"We've been walking for days. "Viserys complained.

"We must reach storms end." Daenerys told her brother.

"You're so stupid we aren't going to stormsend."

"What!" Daenerys asked.

"Aegon is dead or will be soon, I am the last dragon, I will raise and army and take my kingdom back and you will be at my side." He told her. "Daenerys don't you see, we are supposed to marry like all great Targaryens, we cannot be diluted like Rhaegars spawn." He told her but he thought of course, unless he had to sell her to win, in which case he would happily do so.

"No Viserys we-" she started.

"What did you say to me?" He asked.

"I just think-" she started.

"I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!? YOUR FATHER IS DEAD! RHAEGAR IS DEAD! I AM IN CHARGE OF YOU NOW! YOU BELONG TO ME! I AM THE ONE TRUE KING!" He demanded he grabbed her throwing her down. Daenerys hit the ground hard.

"You have awoken the dragon!" He screeched.

"Visery's please!" she cried.

Horses got closer to them and he moved away from her as guards from Kingslanding found them they thought themselves dead she didn't bother getting up she would rather die then go with these men, or a step farther with her brother she just closed her eyes and didn't open them until she heard the clash of swords and she opened her eyes as she grabbed a rock, her only defense but she saw him Jon Baratheon and two other men she didn't know one with dark black hair like Jon's and the others black hair was turning grey.

The three men easily defeated the guards with one left who saw her and went to grab her got his with her stone hard, she let it fall to the ground leaving him where he laid, her pale hand marred with his blood.

Jon went over to her carefully and she dropped the bloody stone. "Where is your cousin Daenerys?" Jon asked and then looked to his uncle's. "There should be another one." He said. "Rhaenys." He said and her stomach knotted up at hearing the way he said Rhaenys name like he could see her laughter, clever wit and warmth just by saying her name. Daenerys was not the Targaryen he had wanted, she knew that now.

She was about to tell him of how brave Rhaenys was going north along and of their words in the dark tunnels but Viserys spoke first.

"Our cousin isn't with us. Poor Rhaenys! She is probably dead her and her brother both."

"Let's go it's getting dark." Stannis said. "Grab a horse boy!" He told Visery's.

Jon offered Daenerys his hand he helped her up onto the back of his horse. She held on tightly to Jon, maybe he just reminded her of the time she was safe, maybe he made her feel safe after he saved her from those guards, but after all those guards saved her from Viserys.

"I am not a boy! I am your prince!" Visery's reminded.

"Get the horse your majesty." Renly said tiredly they had been ridding for a time now and had a long ride back.

She tried not to stare at her brother he wasn't looking at her at all, but she just couldn't believe how terrible he could really be.

"Is she? Really dead." Jon whispered.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But neither does he."

She found the Baratheon's much more interesting then Viserys Renly was entertaining and Stannis was annoyed by everything, but she could tell how much Jon respected them both, he would laugh at Renly's jokes, but he followed Stannis's instructions to the letter of the law, she saw both of there effect on him.

They rode back to the castle she had always heard about from Rhaenys favorite Story, where Oryths Baratheon and her niece's namesake took down Agranok the Arrogant, and his daughter was willing to die in her home, but her men were not as strong. She became lady Baratheon and was probably that strong until the day she died. Daenerys would also be a Lady Baratheon and she wanted to be a strong one.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"Don't be stupid Daenerys it's a fortress." Viserys said annoyed.

Jon saw how Viserys words hurt Daenerys.

"It's both." Jon corrected.

They rode up the stone path looking over the sea. The gate opened, and they rode through.

"Take them to Robbert." Stannis called.

"I am Your rightful king!" Viserys howled.

"Your cousin is the rightful king." Stannis reminded him.

"If he is still alive." Viserys said.

"Come prince, whoever you are suppose to be my brother is the lord of this castle and you and your sister will have to meet him." Renly said.

"Is your father a good man?" Daenerys asked Jon softly. She knew her father never was, hopefully Jon's father was more like Rhaegar.

"I think he has given up being a good man." Jon said softly He got down before helping her off of her horse. Daenerys wondered if Rhaenys was safe.


	10. Ready as You Shall Ever Be

**I decided instead of a few very short chapters just putting a few of them together. Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Robb rode with his mother. "Lord Frey will be glad to hear of your first and second victory, nobody wants to back the losing side."

"I cannot believe I could have had to marry his daughter." He told her relieved.

"Your father already promised you to the Taragaryen girl. I know you think that is quite the improvement." Catelyn said her son could hear the judgement in her voice, she would always be a Riverlands girl in her heart and favor a Frey girl whose family she at least knew over the unknown Targaryens that caused a lot of havok, it was Targaryens who would have plucked Robb from her belly and killed them both mother and babe if Ned lost the war.

"I was relieved in that moment yes." Robb was anxious about the Targaryen's but at least he did not know how she would be, he knew the Freys. "All that matters are freeing father, if it takes a Targaryen girl so be it." He said finally.

"Yes" She agreed. They had to promise the Frey's Arya and Rickon and both Robb and Sansa would Marry Targaryens.

"At least poor Bran doesn't have to be married because of this war." Robb sighed, Bran and Rickon had gotten the Poxs and Catelyn had to stay home with them until they were better that is why she could not travel.

"It's always worth it to use marriage to sate a matter instead of death." Catelyn said.

"Speaking of death do you really think we should have let the runt out to die?"

"The boys were so upset when we left, I thought them watching the pup die would only make it worse." Catelyn said it was just as well the pup ran off when they got into the open road.

"The stakes our so high." Catelyn said quietly their very lives depended on this victory her children's lives.

"We must be ready for them." Robb said finally there would be no going back now.

* * *

Aegon walked in to the great war room on Dragonstone, Aegon the conqueror had the table made himself. Ser Arthur was they're with the rest of his guard.

"We have to get the prince from Dragonstone." One said

"Where will we take him? "

"Where is safer then Dragonstone."

"We could be attacked and over taken."

"Here he is the prince of Dragonstone, you would rather him be a refuge!"

"If the Lannisters murder him, he will be dead!"

They bickered back and fourth but Arthur stood quietly watching Aegon and then Aegon realized Ser Arthur was waiting for him to take control.

"Enough!" He finally barked moving to the head of the table. "As long as Robb Stark is heading towards them to the North they cannot bring everything they have at us, island or not Dragonstone is a fortress they would need the bulk of their forces to take it."

"Can we Trust the Starks?" The Measter asked.

"Lady Stark wrote us promising that her son will keep the oath his father spoke, he will marry a Targaryen princess and become your uncle by law." Arthur informed him.

"We don't have the luxury of not trusting our allies right now. What about Dorne?" Aegon asked.

"Your uncle offers only for you to come to Dorne and live forever as a prince of Dorne."

"But I am not a prince of Dorne, I am the king of the seven kingdoms." Aegon said the men seemed convinced of their king, Arthur nodded.

"We will need more alias, you still have a Targaryen prince to offer in marriage to allies, and your own marriage."

"I'm already promised to the Starks."

"You should know the news from kings landing, Eddard Stark was beheaded." Arthur told him.

"Leave us!" Aegon told everyone else, he waited until they were gone. "He was our biggest supporter." He said with a loss of hope.

"I know, and now Joffrey waters is engaged to marry Sansa Stark. Being betrothed to another breaks your betrothal you can marry whom you choose."

"We are here because I disobeyed my father, I should have been in the capital when he died, Maybe I could have saved him…bandits didn't kill my father Lannisters did!"

"They would have killed you too, write the Tyrells, you have to survive for your father's sake."

The maester came in. "Apologies your grace, a raven came from the stormlands." He said, Aegon looked up at Arthur with hope in his eyes, Viserys and the girls were still missing. He took the letter opening it quickly.

"It's from Daenerys!" He said "They split up." He said the words felt cold on his list.

"We need to get ready." Arthur said.

"I never thought I would be ready for something like this." Aegon told him truthfully looking at the last father he had left.

"I know you are. I've been preparing you all your life for this, you will never feel ready but you are." Arthur assured him.

* * *

Rhaenys and Ros made there way North, in an unorthodox way they sat on the back of a farmer's cart as they travelled.

"What did you give him?" Rhaeny's whispered.

"Do not worry your pretty head about it." Ros promised. "Worry your pretty head about paying me back, for my loyal service."

"I've been thinking about that, I am going to introduce you as my handmaiden." Rhaenys said happily she thought she was being clever.

"Why not a lady?" Ros asked.

"Because they would want to know what house you are from, this way you can just say you are the bastard daughter of a lord and I will find a hedge knight for you unless you would rather stay in my service, and we will say your name is Roslin." Rhaenys told her simply.

"I guess it beats whore, never thought I would be much more."

"You are my savior, I will find a way to repay the debt with interest."

"My mother was a whore, I hope she'd be proud of me."

"I often wonder about my mother, I desperately want to make her proud of me."

"Aren't you? Your doing what people like you do. Marry for your family's sake. Didn't she do the same."

"I never knew if they only married for alliance or because they were told or if they were in love, my…he would never talk to her with me."

"Maybe it was hard."

"Aegon mentioned hearing about her from him, I once over heard him and Arthur talking about her, but never with me." Rhaenys said softly.

"Maybe it was to hard for him."

"I've stopped asking why, but she was strong enough to marry a prince she had never met, I have to be ready to do the same." Rhaenys said softly.

* * *

Sansa was now to Marry Joffrey but he was horrible, she knew that now she was not the handsome prince he prettended to be when it suited him he was the horrible boy who tried to kill Arya. Thinking of Arya made her heart hurt, she was terrible to her sister and now she was gone, she did not even have lady, Lannister Soldiers tried to kill her when she tried to protect Sansa. Sansa told her to run and she escaped into the city. She had to Joffrey swore when they killed her to show her Lady's head and make her eat Lady. She cried every night for her father.

She prayed everyday Robb would save her, she waited everyday to hear his war drums, she knew he had been winning battles because Joffrey punished her for them.

When Joffrey wasn't tormenting her Cersei was with her words of how soon Sansa would flower and marry Joffrey and have his babies everything she had once wanted but now feared.

She even caught herself staring out at where she could see in the distance Dragonstone. She thought of the king who lived there, the real king. She would pray for his victory to because she knew if he won he didn't like her and would probably be sent back to Robb as long as she agreed to break their engagement which she supposed already was broken.

She would have to be smart and act dumb and survive because she was a Stark because she would do whatever it took to get away from this awful place, because she was Ready to go home.


	11. Wolves in the North

"How do you know which way we are going?"" Rhaenys said they had been walking and not on any road.

"Roads are for thieves and rappers and army's don't settle on em but they do settle near em." She said as they walked.

Rhaenys teeth chattered and her simple capital dress did nothing against the wind. She had never been this far North before.

"You don't know cold yet my lady." Ros told her.

Out of the bushes came two guards and Rhaenys clutched Ros's hand who showed no fear.

"What are they spy's?" The first asked clutching his sword.

"No just whores." The second said grabbing Rhaenys arm.

"Let me go! I am not a whore! I am Rhaenys Targaryen sister of the rightful king and I am here to see Robb Stark."

"Piss off the lords are discussing business Lord Stark doesn't have time for you!"

"Lord Stark? Eddard is still the Lord of Winterfell. He is in Kingslanding?"

"Lord Eddard died you should know your pretending to be his future good daughter."

"Come on boys, let us in." Ros pouted. "I will make it worth your wild."

"What about her?" the second asked.

"She is for the Lords, you couldn't afford her." Ros said.

"I will meet up with you, go find him." Ros said quietly.

Rhaenys moved quickly through the war camp she had never felt so alone, she had never been this alone, as men started to look at her, she hurried to where she heard a lot of commotion and waited listening.

"MY LORD MY LORDS!" A great big man hollered. "Here is what I think of these kings!" He said before spiting. "Joffrey is nothing to me, nor Aegon neither! Why should they rule over me and mine from a flowery seat in the South! What do they know of the wall? Or the Wolfswood? Even their Gods are wrong!" He said making them all laugh, then pointed to Robb. "There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to!" He shouted. "The king in the north!"

"Why should we bow to a dragon anyways?" Another man shouted, and she stepped out.

"Because Torrhen Stark bent the knee to my Ancestor Aegon the conqueror in perpetuity." She said these were not solders who didn't know anything about Targaryen's these Nobel Lord could see her purple eyes in the light of the fire, some were old enough to have seen Rhaegar in battle or at Harrenhall and could see how much she resembled him with all the Dornish beauty of house Martel.

She walked right up to Robb Stark where he sat at his high table. "What does perpetuity mean Lord Stark?"

"Forever Princess." Robb told her looking at her in all her fire and glory, she wore the dress of a commoner, but she did not look like one.

"Forever, my father always told me Northerners were some of the most honorable and loyal people he ever met in the war, I am sorry if you feel forgotten but we have never forgotten you, you have kept faith for thousands of years do not turn your backs on your king, my brother now when he needs you the most!"

"Which brother princess." Lord Bolton asked and there were a few snickers.

"Joffrey was born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother." Rhaenys said.

"We got Aegon's raven scroll, why should we believe him?"

"I didn't hear it from Aegon, Eddard Stark told me and my cousin that before he died!" She said and there was a great silence spreading. She looked into Robb's blue eyes. "I am so sorry for your loss; your father was a great man."

"I hear your father was a great man." Robb said back.

"Together they stood up to a tyrant, stay loyal to my brother Lord Stark as your father did to mine, do not break faith my lord, and you can put the rightful king on the throne with a Targaryen by your side as our to great fathers intended!" She told him, and he stood up and raised his glass.

"To king Aegon sixth of his name, protector of the realm, king of the Andals and the first men!" He said and there was cheers before more lords toasted to him until they were all shouting for Aegon and raising their swords.


	12. Another Dragon

**Hey guy's sorry it has been forver! I kind of gave up on this story because I didn't think anyone was to interested in it but I do have a good chunk of it done and when I got a nice review hoping for more Dany and Jon it made me laugh because the next chapter is about Jon and Daenerys and has been done for awhile. If you would like more of this story please let me know, I only stopped posting because I thought nobody was interested. So thanks for reading and please leave me a comment letting me know what you think.**

Daenerys adjusted to life at Stormsend she actually quite enjoyed it, She loved the smell of the ocean, blackwater bay seemed nothing compared to the salty air and the beautiful sound of crashing waves of Stormsend, Renly was so amusing and funny, Stannis didn't really want much to do with her or Viseys. To Robert they were a reason to go to war. She was walking around the courtyard when she saw the little girl hiding behind the tree watching her.

"Hello?" Daenerys asked. "I won't hurt you." Daenerys said softly.

"I think she is just a little in awe." Jon said she turned to see him behind her. "You see when I first went to Kingslanding I brought her back a book, she loves to read but she loves to read about Targaryens and the history of them especially their dragons and I mistakenly brought her a book on sailing." He told her.

"How dreadful?" Daenerys laughed.

"Yes truly, but when I last returned, I told my cousin I was bringing back real life Targaryen's and she did not believe me."

"Are you?" Shireen asked poking out from behind the tree. "A real Targaryen?"

"Yes, I am Daenerys, what is your name?" She asked softly.

"Shireen." She said finally coming out behind the tree she looked at Daenerys in awe. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

"That's very sweet of you, you should see my cousin." Daenerys said looking at Jon.

"Is her cousin really pretty Jon." Shireen asked, and Daenerys turned to look at him interested in his answer.

"Yes…but not like Daenerys." Jon said awkwardly.

"What does that mean?" Shireen asked.

"I like her." Daenerys told him with a smile.

"Jon!" Stannis's growling voice called. "Your father is summoning us, the Targaryen girl too." He said.

"What about me?" Shireen asked.

"No little one, go play." He told her, but she didn't look convinced.

"Do you like to read?" Jon asked Daenerys.

"Of course." Daenerys said softly.

"Why don't you find a book Daenerys might like while we go see my lord father?" Jon suggested, and Shireen smiled running off.

They went to see Robert in his Solar, Viserys stood by his side smugly.

As Stannis arrived with Jon and Daenerys behind him Renly and Maestor Creassen were already there.

"We are going to war!" Robert declared, Renly eyed Jon and Stannis as this was not a great shock to anyone who knew Robert, he was ready for a fight, he wanted a fight he hated being locked in Stormsend with to brothers he had no love for and a son who he can't stand to look at because he has her eyes.

"After the war the wedding!" Robert declared.

"We know Jon is to marry the Targaryen girl let's get on with it!" Stannis said annoyed and both Jon and Daenerys looked nervous.

"No, King Visery's will marry Shireen Baratheon after we make him king!" Robert said.

"What!" Stannis asked, and Renly only laughed assuming this was Roberts poor attempt at a joke.

"I received word from Aegon he is very much alive?" Daenerys promised confused.

"Father said I was to be king when Rhaegar rebelled!" Viserys reminded he gave her a look that said say nothing more.

"Rhaegar Rebelled and Rhaegar won and his son is his natural heir, Robert what are you doing!" Renly said he had at first taken some interest in Viserys but his arrogance annoyed Renly quickly and he moved past the prince all together.

"Son's come before brothers, a mans daughter come before his brother!" Stannis said annoyed this was not right and he knew it they all did.

"We have this one! We know nothing about Aegon, except his mother was a feeble woman who couldn't keep her husband's gaze and his father liked looking at other men's woman." Robert spat.

"And our father burned people alive." Daenerys reminded.

"SHUT UP, YOU ARE UNGREATFUL, YOU WILL BE MY HEIR TILL A CHILD IS BORN!" Viserys reminded.

"And I am to marry Jon?" She asked softly dreading the answer.

"Don't be stupid." Viserys said Shireen was in Jon was out and he would marry her to whoever else could help them no matter how bad it maybe. She glanced at Jon, he was kind, brave, handsome, he would have been a good husband and she could forget all about that because Viserys would marry her to anyone to get the throne that belonged by right to her nephew.


	13. The Wolf and his Dragon

She laid in his tent in his bed wrapped in his furs. It was the nicest thing to happen to her in a while. Or so she thought until she opened her eyes and he was looking at her with those blue eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright princess." He said quickly not to scare her, he wanted to say she was beautiful, when he was told he would marry a Targaryen girl he imagined a sickly pale girl with white hair, Theon use to say some of the Targaryen's even had extra or less toes or fingers like kittens born from sibling cats. But she laid in his bed with warm tan skin and dark beautiful curls, last night she told off Northern Lords like they were bad children and they bent their heads and bit their lips like they believed her. In truth he had no desire to be king. He didn't know what to do but accept it and then she came in and saved him. Before passing out of course.

"Why is it so very cold are we in the north?" She asked making him chuckle.

"No princess, the Riverland's. It's just a summer snow. " He told her with this big warm chuckle. He took off his fur and leaning down to give it to her.

She felt a warmth inside of her and a desperate want for him to get into the bed. But she just excepted the fur with polite thanks.

"I am sorry princess, for what happened last night, I didn't ask them to say those things, I promise you Princess I will support your brothers claim to the throne."

"I know my brother will be grateful, I hope with all my heart if your men are weak again, you as their warden and liege lord will remind them of their loyalties." She told him trying to pretend her heart didn't jump when he called her princess.

He smiled the dragon's daughter had her own fire no matter how cleverly she worded it.

They both turned when they heard Catelyn clear her throat as she walked in.

"I probably should leave you princess."

" Yes you should." Catelyn agreed.

This lady reminded Rhaenys of her septa, she also would never allow her to have fun.

He nodded and left.

She came over laying out dresses down. She realized how torn and battered her peasant dress was.

"They aren't as fine as you are used to I'm sure, but you will have to wear something." Catelyn said.

"There lovely, thank you." Rhaeny's promised, she noticed the red, Catelyn Tully wanted her son seen with the Targaryen princess, she wanted everyone to know of it, so Aegon couldn't distance himself from them if he felt the urge to. She'd rather wear black after everything that's happened she could cry forever in black clothing, but that wouldn't do, not to help her brother.

"I need paper, I need to write my Uncle in Dorne."

"Surely, your brother has done so." Catelyn said as Robb came back in.

"It might mean more from her, in Dorne it doesn't pass to the eldest son, it passes to the eldest born prince, or princess." He said going to his desk turning the chair out for her and grabbing her paper and a quill as she went over to him to Catelyn dismay in her torn dress.

She sat down and he watched her write over her shoulder.

 _Dearest Uncle,_

 _I write to you as your niece and as the princess of seven kingdoms including Dorne. All Rhaegars children by Cersei are bastards by her brother the kingslayer. Aegon is the rightful king of the seven kingdoms and he needs your support. Aegon is trapped on Dragonstone he needs immediate support. The North stands with us, my father betrothed me to the new Lord of winterfell and he has brought 36'000 Nothernmen to march to Kingslanding, they need your support as well._

"It's good." Robb agreed.

She couldn't be bothered he was there to stop herself from continuing.

 _I know in my heart you will help us, your niece and nephew from your beloved sister, whom without our mother or father are all alone in this world. I am alone, with strangers and I am scared. Please aid us._

Then she remember herself her proud Targaryen princess self, her big sister self and added the last lines.

 _I pray if anything you save Aegon, and soon the seven kingdoms will be ruled by the son of a Martell, and if you can spare anyone you will remember me._

"Well, how is it Robb." Catelyn said and Rhaenys looked up at him worried he'd tell her the truth. He took the letter from her hands folding it.

"She's very convincing." He said slyly before sealing it with his direwolf seal. "See that this is sent to Prince Doran Martell at once."

"Speaking of at once, your lords have gathered by the wayward and found a septan. My princess if you wish to hold this alliance." Catelyn started.

"I will marry your son at once, and we will join our houses and put my brother on the iron throne and your son will be the warden of the north with a Targaryen at his side." She agreed.

She turned feeling his warm hand on her shoulder. "That's not all princess, we want my families sword Ice back, we want my fathers bones so we can bury him, and all the bodies of the northernmen that died to be sent home to their families for proper bury'll." He said and she stayed silent everything was so reasonable and almost expected their had to be something else.

"And, I want your word that I can have Joffrey's head for killing my father." He finished he may have been raised as her brother but she felt nothing for him. "If Aegon protests id give it to you myself, but aegon won't protest, he will want him dead and over with to, and I will personally demand queen Cersei's head." She promised.

"Ok. Let's go get married." He said with a smile.

She was bathed and dressed in one of the red dresses, it was simple but it was warm, and all though he would remove her simple cotton dress tonight he would also have to take off her silk undergarments, the idea made her shiver.

Her thick hair was braided up like she was a Targaryen princess very grandly.

She breathed heavy walking to him, to her wedding. He was very pretty but that doesn't mean he would be a good husband. She didn't understand most of the wedding ceremony, his friend Theon would be giving her away.

"Who comes here?" Was asked by a man she didn't know.

"Rhaenys Targaryen, Princess of the seven kingdoms, she comes before the old gods and the new to ask for their blessings."

"Who gives her?"

"Theon Greyjoy in the name of her absent brother King Aegon the 6th of his name. Who receives her?"

"Robb Stark, the lord of winterfell and warden of the north. He said with a heavy heart, his father should still be here in his mind it was just so soon after they had both lost their fathers, no matter how pleasing they might look to one another they were here to marry to avenge their family.

After the wedding there was a celebration, and she found herself slipping away in the middle of it all following a path that she had seen.

She followed it down to the cage holding him. "I thought you were the smart one, you should have stayed at the capital, much safer then with northerners." Jamie told her

"Did you kill my father!" She finally asked it took everything in her to ask, he disappeared and then her father was killed the next day.

"I've done a lot of things, but I did not kill Rhaegar."

"Like you killed my grandfather."

"I'm very happy you are lucky enough not to remember him. His long unkept nails would scratch you when he held you as a babe, your mother hated it." She looked at him shocked.

"You probably don't even notice the golden cloaks anymore but we are always around listening." He told her in truth the mad king would usually have a guard in the nursery to watch his heirs, Viseys and Aegon but he saw it all when he was their, he saw when the princess would come visit him with her little girl.

She couldn't help the hot tears that poored down her eyes. "Don't talk about my mother! I am an orphan and I blame you! Even if you didn't kill my father you were suppose to protect him you didn't even protect him from your sister!" She cried.

As much as Jamie loved to play the smug rogue he took no joy in this childs pain, at 19 she looked barley just 16 with such a sweet face and big eyes, she should have stayed home Cersei wouldn't have hurt her she had no reason to, the girl would be better used to marry off to a good friend of the crowns. Now she belonged to the Stark boy. Just another thing he didn't deserve.

"Don't cry-" He started and her eyes looked down at him grabbing a large rock at first reaction she flinched out of instinct until she saw that the rock was to big to fit through the bars but before she could speak he did. "Get in the cage quickly!" He told her.

"Do you think I am simple?" She asked.

"Hurry, I cant protect you from out there." He warned before she could ask what he was trying to protect her from she heard a growl and turned around. She had heard he had a wolf, like the ones his sisters had, but it wasn't a puppy like those were at the time. It was a great big scary direwolf growling as it walked closer. Jamie urged her to get in the cage but instead she sat down in the grass slowly. "You belong to Robb don't you." She said quietly. "I suppose that's something we have in common." She said and the wolf turned it's head to the side as if trying to understand the girl.

"Your very pretty." She told the wolf and it looked at her as if it was listening.

"Let him sniff your hand." Her husbands northern accent called.

"Really Stark, its bad enough you try to torment me with that thing but shes a little girl!" Jamie said still clutching his rock.

She did as Robb told her and Greywind sniffed her hand before happily opening his mouth and panting as she softly patted his head.

Greywind went back to watching the perimeter and Robb helped her up. "I-" She started.

"You don't have to explain yourself." He told her taking her arm leading her back to camp. "His son killed my father and I want to cut off his head every night. His kin killed your father and are after you and your brother. " He told her.

"It's getting close isn't it. The bedding ceremony."

"Its tradition."

"To make sure the couple has consummated their marriage, and it's time to consummate ours." She said understanding. He nodded and not soon after Greatjon umber banged his glass, my lord Stark, it is time for the bedding ceremony!" He cried. And they began to chant "Bed, bed, bed, bed!"

"Then let us be bedded." He said She was immediately picked up and carried to his tent he by the time she was delivered to his room she was naked and so was he when he arrived.

"I'm sorry." He said seeing how unnerved she was. "It's tradition."

"So is Targaryen's marrying brother and sister, some traditions are meant to be ended." She told him, not looking up at him but instead focusing on the fur on the bed she laid on but still her cheeks flushed red she felt his eyes on her.

"You are beautiful." He said softly. She turned meeting his eyes. He walked towards her. "You are absolutely beautiful you know that." He told her sitting on the bed he went to kiss her and could see her shaking hands and feel trembling lips her heart was pounding so hard she thought she would die.

He pulled back. "I know we have just barely met, and though we have to consummate our marriage maybe we don't have to do it tonight." He told her he tried not to look at her and her glorious body, he could already feel the bulge arising he was trying to do the right thing and not give into his own desires, but he couldn't pretend this bold beautiful princess before him wasn't arousing.

She wanted to take his offer out of fear but her fathers words rang in her head. "No, we must. We both need heirs." She said softly the baby she would carry would be the heir to winterfell and Aegon's heir until he had his own children. Then a fear crossed her mind, perphaps he didn't want her.

"Do-Do I not please you?" She asked looking down. She wasn't quite sure what a northern wife was suppose to be like. What if he didn't find her that way how would she have the babies she had promised her cousin.

"I could not be more pleased with you." He promised. "I just want to make sure you are ready for this." He said.

She found her courage or at least pretended to have done so. "Well, we agreed to the union, words were said, you wrapped me in your cloak, but I am not really your wife yet or you my husband not until we have had each other." She told him softly moving closer to him in a hopes to separate the space between them. His lips crashed down on hers and his hands moved to her hips, his calloused hands moved against her soft warm skin. She enjoyed the kiss more then she had thought she would, his lips were warm and firm but very gentle and incredibly pleasant, her hands found the sides of his face, his beard tickled against her hands and her lips. When he couldn't take much more he moved to crawl on top of her grabbed her hips more firmly.

After he moved on top of her he began kissing across her neck. "I am not quite sure what all is entailed." She admitted, her septa would never allow her to know, she always said she would know what she needed on her wedding night but she did not. Her mother died when she was only more then a babe. Cersei was never a true mother to her, poor Daenerys probably knew even less then she did.

His teeth scrapped against her neck "I will be gentle, and you will learn." He promised before grinding down against her making a little moan come from her mouth, she wanted more of that wonderful feeling and tried to pull at his trousers but as he moved down they went out of her reach and his mouth had found her breasts taking it to one nipple and suckling while his hand caressed the other. Her hands were fisted in his curly hair. He went back up to kiss her lips.

"It's going to hurt at first." He told her softly. It was painful at first but he was gentle and the pain melted into something else after a while. He left and won another battle but at that time they knew that her stomach would grow with his child's life soon. A wedding night baby made her sure that this is what the gods had wanted Catelyn had assured her.


	14. Waging War

**I will be adding a couple short chapters soon, they will take place in the time of season two but this is an extreme au so it will be very different.**

"I'm only here to advise him." Tyrion promised Cersei at his return to kingslanding and shocking announcement he was hand of the king. "Against the pretender." Tyrion added the name they had given Rhaegars true first born son.

"Pretenders." Cersei corrected she looked down but Tyrion stared at her.

"Robert Baratheon that drunken fool declared Viserys King."

"A drunken fool who killed more men then any other lord in Rhaegars rebellion."

"What right does an uncle have over a son?" Cersei spat.

"What right does Joffrey have over Aegon, it is not about right, it's about who wins, and that has to be us, against Viserys and Aegon."

"And-" Cersei started.

"Who else!" Tyrion shouted.

"The greyjoys are rising up again."

"Well the North holds his only living son, oh wait they are in open rebellion!" Tyrion sighed taking a big drink of wine. "Luckily our enemies hate each other almost as much as they hate us."

"Hopefully Viserys will focus on killing Aegon."

"Aegon is the biggest threat especially now that he is a lined with Robb Stark, you know the only person winning battles in this war? " Tyrion reminded.

"So why not focus on the wolf pup?" Cersei asked.

"Father is, but Robb Stark has Jamie so we must be careful to not in danger his life, Aegon could get Dorne behind him and be at our gates within a fort night, he must be dealt with, you know so we can win the war your son started."

"We still have Sansa to trade." Cersei pointed out.

"And Arya." Tyrion said and saw Cersei's face. "And Arya right?"

"She got away the little animal!"

"Just like Visery's, Rhaenys, and Daenerys? Father will be furious, it must be odd for you to be the disappointing child." Tyrion smirked and Cersei's look was grave.

* * *

Aegon was outraged, he had lost the Stormlands just as he had gotten the North. The Tyrell's were undecided but everyone says they are inbetween Viserys and Joffrey that he doesn't matter at all. Dorne were suppose to be his greatest support and his uncle seemed weary of war, hopefully Oberyn would convince him soon because he was still stuck on Dragonstone. He and Arthur walked outside in the cool wind, Aegon needed a break from the grey room and that wooden table, but he felt no better out here looking out at the sea with all his enemies out their.

"There is no chance with the Tyrell girl?" Aegon asked.

"I thought you wanted to stay true to Sansa Stark." Arthur asked.

"My honor knows I am bound to her but we aren't going to win this war on honor unless it can float us off this island." Aegon admitted.

Arthur was sorry Aegon had to learn the facts of war so young. "I doubt the Tyrells will consider you we will look desperate for reaching out so as far as it matters you can keep your moral code." Arthur told him. "You are not friendless. Jon Connington is trying to raise the stormlands against Robert."

"Why would Robert want my uncle? Why would Viserys betray me!" Aegon asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Arthur admitted. "Robert has no love for your father but I don't see why Aerys son is better."

Aegon realized it imeddiatly. "Viserys will be Roberts puppet to rule through." Aegon said simply.

"Your learning every day." Arthur mused. "They are calling it the war of five kings."

"Five?" Aegon asked confused it was not that high. He assumed it would be something like the dance of the dragons. "Visery, Joffrey, and me?" He said counting holding up three fingers.

"Robb Stark sent Theon Greyjoy to secure him his fathers ships, he betrayed him and now Baylon Greyjoy has crowned himself king of the iron islands.

"That's only four." Aegon said and saw Arthurs face.

"What are you not telling me?" He asked.

"There is a man in Essos calling himself Rhaegar Targaryen." Arthur told him.

"And he has not tried to reach out to us-"

"It is not your father Aegon."

"But if father was alive he would reach out to me I know-" Aegon started he was a boy wanted to cling to any hope he could find.

"Your father is dead Aegon! You are the king! You must avenge his death from the people who murdered him not chase down fairy tales on the other side of the world!" Arthur said shaking the boy who nodded, he pushed out off Arthur's grasps but he knew he was right.

"So what do we do aside from wait for my uncle to come to my aid?" Aegon asked.

"I'f I knew that my king, we would not be on this rock." Arthur promised.


	15. Storm Rising

Things only got worse for the Stormborn girl in Stormsend, Daenerys would marry a Greyjoy so her brother could have their ships, while her luck got worse Viserys got better, he would no longer have to marry 'the ugly girl' as he called Shireen. Instead he would get the beauty of Highgarden for his queen Margery Tyrell. Shireen would marry Loras who Daenerys did not know well but he was very handsome and so very elegant. He rode to Stormsend with his sister and gave the little girl a rose. He assured Stannis he was happy to wait until the girl was older and they had a simple betrothal ceremony. Daenerys thought Loras was the best men in Stormsend. After what happened.

She went to Jon with a brilliant plan of marrying before anyone could stop them, Robert was of bad health and getting fatter all the time, when Jon was Lord of Stormsend they could turn their arms to Aegon. She went to his room late at night.

"Daenerys?" He said in shock.

"Run away with me Jon, lets marry and then Viserys and your father cannot do all these awful things." She cried.

He embraced her shushing her tears. "Daenerys I cannot go against my Lord fathers commands." He told her he could not leave Edric and Shireen or Renly or Stannis Stormsend was his home.

"He doesn't love you!" She told him grabbing his arms. "I could love you." She told him and it broke her heart when he looked away from her gaze.

"No Daenerys, nobody will support us, not Stannis he is duty bound to father, Renly has so much to gain through Highgarden, even Shireen is happy to marry Loras she thinks she is living in a fairytale." Jon said.

"Maybe you would for Rhaenys." She muttered pulling away from him.

"I cannot in danger my family for yours I'm sorry." He told her simply she left speechless and heartbroken.

She has avoided Jon ever since.

Viserys told her the Krakens were wicked and wild and would take salt wives too so she would have a break every now and then from her new husbands great lust.

She avoided Viserys too, he only scared her more then she already was she begged him to change his mind but he would not. Instead she enjoyed Margaery Tyrell's company, she was beautiful and witty, Viserys adored her because she talked about a woman's duty to her husband. She was so obviously much smarter then him Daenerys thought.

"You may love your new husband." Margaery told her softly in the garden trying to calm Daenerys nerves.

"He's barely better then a pirate and he is obviously not loyal." She said Victorian Greyjoy was taking half his fleet from his brother and was sailing it to Stormsend upon the agreement to marry her.

"He could be a handsome rogue, it's exciting if nothing else." Margaery told her.

"He's going to be old, not handsome." Daenerys stated.

"He is far from the worst husband sweet one." Margaery told her.

"I cannot believe I'm complaining to you, you have to marry my brother." Daenerys mutter making Margaery laugh.

"I will be queen, and my son will someday be king, and he will learn from me I promise you that." She told Margaery pulling her up. "Come walk with me." She told her, Daenerys was the most unhappy girl she had ever met.

"I was hoping you would have married loras you would be happy at Highgarden, but Loras was willing to take Shireen and Victorian would not, he doesn't care about your brother, he is sailing her to marry the most beautiful girl in the seven kingdoms." She told her and saw Daenerys blush a little.

"Woman in our position must make the best of their circumstances." Margaery reminded handing Daenerys a yellow rose off a bush.

"How do I make the best of my circumstance?" Daenerys said curiously.


	16. Before the Fire

Her husband did not bed her now that she was pregnant and grew large with his child but they did spend their evenings together all the same. He would be at his war table and she'd sit by the fire and read or write raven scrolls for support and often she wrote to Daenerys but could never get anything back now that Viserys was against them, she knew in her heart sweet Daenerys had nothing to do with it but it didn't stop her from writing them asking them why with nothing ever returned.

She and Robb were both betrayed him by Theon and her by her uncle. They found comfort in each other, he found the most comfort in planting kisses against her stomach and whispering it promises.

"Is that from Dae-n-erys?" Robb asked he said her name slowly something about his northern tongue made valaryin names sound funny, dragon kings were little consequence in the north even after they bent the knee so far in the north they mostly took care of themselves and only ever answered to the starks, they didn't worship the royal family they were just people that lived far away that didn't care about them, the northerners maybe a loyal people but they were loyal to the Starks and preferred them to rule.

"No, it's from my uncle Oberyn."

"I thought your uncle was called Doran of Dorne?" He said making her smile. He knew Doran had told her he could do nothing but pray for her. So he was surprised to see her so happy opening a raven scroll with the Sandspear on it.

"Oberyn is Doran's younger brother and even though Doran wont help us in this world, Oberyn is fighting for us, Aegon and I are the beloved niece and nephew from his only sister, he wants to sway his brother to us. He thinks news of our baby will help." She said.

"Why haven't you told me of this uncle before?" Robb asked he never came up in their nightly chats.

"Because as much as he loved our mother he hated our father. He always thought Rhaegar lead her to her death." She sighed knowing if her father was alive Oberyn was much less likely to help for hatred of him, but they were no longer his enemies spawn but his dead sisters orphaned children.

"That's very good news." Robb said not paying to much attention. She watched his focused eyes on the table. She assumed tonight he would be to into war efforts.

"Did my brother send you a Scroll?" She asked seeing the broken seal on his desk and moving closer.

"You can read it if you'd like." He said moving pieces around.

She took her husband's disinterest to her advantage scanning all the papers on his desk quickly as she picked up the scroll.

 _Congratulations on the child, I pray that he lives and is a healthy boy, I look forward to meeting you, my brother by law and would rejoice to reunite with my sister._

She flipped it over and nothing. No war plans no plans to get off the Dragonstone, either he didn't trust Robb with his plans or he didn't have any that would work.

She was growing to trust Robb and wondered if she could write her brother to tell him what a great warrior and strategist he was, how cleverly he fought and won his battles, how respectful he was to her, and usually very attentive to her. Not tonight though and she couldn't help but long for his attention, and his touch, the feeling of being in his arms again is all she wanted, she longed for it.

She put the letter down moving closer to look over his shoulder at his plans, she understood the castles as she had maps but she was lost after that, how much each wooden figure was worth in soldier was all lost on her.

"Robb." She said finally hes eyes didn't move from his work. "Hhm?" Was his only response, "Kiss me." She told him making him drop the scroll in his hand and look at her.

"What? You know we should not have any relations while you are with child." He said.

"That's not what I'm asking for, Aegon is far away and tells me nothing, I haven't heard from Daenerys in weeks and Dorne has all but forsaken me, I am lonely and I just want to feel close to someone!" She said tears in her eyes.

"You always have me, you and the baby both." He promised he held her closely.

"I love you Rhaenys now and always I am your family." He told her.

"Lord Stark someone is here to see you." A voice called outside of his tent before Ser Barristan Selmy walked in.

"Actually, I am here to see the princess." Ser Barristan! She said so happy to see him he got down on his knee.

"Your brother sent me, princess." He said putting his sword on the ground. "I will shield my back and give my life for yours,I swear it by the old gods and the new." He told her she went and took his hand.

"I vow that you will always have a place in my home and at my table, and that I will not ask any task of you that would bring you dishonor by the old Gods and then new." she told him as perfect as a princess. "Please arise Ser Selmy." She told him softly.

"I failed you and Egg, I was not with him when he died." Ser Selmy said.

"You did not fail him, we will not fail him now, you and I will be there when they place a crown on Aegons head." She told him with a soft smile.

She looked at Robb. "And for our murdered fathers we will raze house Lannister, until it only is left in old dusty books." She said and Robb nodded.

"Winters lady." He told her.

* * *

Tyrion walked with his man Bronn through the streets of kingslanding, not a very happy place he saw Lannister men with peasants linned up to be whipped.

"What are there crimes?" He asked Bronn.

"Simple they were stupid enough to say something about Aegon being the rightful king."

"And the punishment is whipping?" Tyrion asked he knew with the combinded power of the city watch and the great lannister army prescence in kingslanding Cersei took the city and crowned he boy before Aegon even knew his father was dead. Cersei thought she was very cunning for it indeed but if she was smart Aegon would have been called back and murdered, Joffrey is his next son and boys inherit before girls but instead their was all of this. As it was Cersei let go of Ser Barrristan Selmy who would not have this and he was with Aegon right now, not before killing four members of the kingsguard on his way out. This was hacked to peices by Cersei where it could have been done so much smoother, he even wondered if Cersei killed her husband.

"Whipping aye, before they are beheaded."

"Well someone is not going to be very popular."

"None of you are but what can they do about it they ask why Aegon isn't king and they are whipped and killed."

"Cersei is making this all terribly difficult." Tyrion said frustrated. "Why are they so loyal to him they don't even know him he has lived on Dragonstone most of his life." Tyrion said but the boy came often enough and Rhaegar only sang his sons praises and called Aegon his heir all his life.

"I'm an old enough fuck I remember his mother."

Tyrion gave him a look. "Oh Elia of Dorne princess of Dragonstone and you were close?"

"No but I was a young sellsword in kingslanding when she gave out food to the poor, they loved her beloved Elia they called her

Tyrion swore. "Gallant king Rhaegar and beloved princess Elia's strong, clever, brave, handsome son is on Dragonstone while we whip and kill them does she place their heads on the red keep wall."

"No."

"Thank the gods."

"Infront of the sept of Baelor where they will see them more." Bronn said making him groan.

"I want the whippings and killings to stop, anyone openly supporting the boy can disappear, give them food from king Joffrey who cares about their grievances unlike the lofty prince who sits in Dragonstone and doesn't care about them."

"Really?"

"Yes really now lets sell it!" Tyrion said simply

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading three really big chapters will be coming up next!**


	17. The Lord of Stormsend

**This chapter along with the next to chapters all take place the same day just later in the day as it goes on. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Margaery was all smiles when the Greyjoys arrived just as she had been at her own wedding less then a week ago. She was now Viserys queen. She looked so regal Dany only wished she stood next to Aegon. She nodded encouragement to Daenerys.

He came through the gates on a giant horse and he was a giant man with long black hair and scars across his body he was easily twice a big as her.

"Well then, lets get married." He said as he got off his horse the men behind him hooted and Hollard.

"That isn't how this works!" Viserys whinned. "Your suppose to get my crown for me." He said.

"Let me explain how it works boy." Victorian said going very close to Viserys that Margaery looked concerned even as Stannis and Loras were right their next to them both gripping their sword handles, Daenerys was back behind him watching.

"I left my brother, I sailed around Westeros to bring you a fleet and you in return will give me your only sister, and only then will I give you your fucking crown, do you understand now?" He asked him.

Viserys looked at Robert to do something but Robert only laughed.

"What a lovely day for the a wedding." Margaery said softly and Viserys nodded his forced agreement for just a moment Daenerys eyes looked out at Jon's for help.

He did not come to her aid Margaery did. "It is alright, you will marry him and lay with him tonight and then he and all the other men will go away to war and they could be gone for years." Margaery promised her.

"But you have a very valuable role for your family now Daenerys." Margaery whispered.

"Viserys cannot control Victorian but you can."

"How can I control someone like that." Daenerys said terrified.

"You have so much to learn sweet girl, I will help you dress and tell you as much as I am able." Margaery said pulling her that way.

"The most important thing is that tears aren't a woman's only weapon, and I think tears will be useless on this man." Margaery said as they climbed the steps at stormsend.

"W-what are the other weapons?" She asked she had never seen Margaery so serious.

"The best one is between your legs." Margaery told her softly.

Daenerys wished Rhaenys was here she understood less then half of what Margaery said as she was pulled into her wedding dress by handmaidens.

Jon walked in. "Leave us!" He said and Margaery and the ladies walked out.

"You cannot marry him he is a monster!" Jon said.

"It is not my choice what else can I do?"

"Leave!" Jon said. "I will get you a horse."

"How? Will the guards let me go? How will I find Rhaenys out there on my own! "

He apologized in his head to Renly, Shireen, and Stannis for abandoning his family.

"I will go with you, we could go far away from this war."

"No, I am a Targaryen princess this is my war too." She said she had been planning not to support Viserys but Aegon, perhaps she could convince her husband to take the fleet and give it to Aegon.

In his room Robert looked at the raven scroll he received from Robb Stark his handwriting was loose and large like his fathers, his namesake asked him to abandon his false king and support Aegon. He said they would fight side by side like his father and Robert did in the days of old. Most lord would think it was too late.

"What do you mean!" Viserys cried in the Sept Daenerys stood in her white wedding dress confused but filled with hope.

"Will you still agree to our arrangement marrying her and instead supporting Aegon?" Robert asked still willing to sell her like cattle.

"Fine." The kraken said he stared at Daenerys as though she wore naked and it disturbed Jon.

"NO, I AM KING YOU STUPID FAT COW!" Viserys hollered.

"EASY BOY!" Robert spat.

"NO, I DESERVE THIS!" Viserys said getting his sword out.

"And you will get it for me!" He told the old stormlord.

Roberts Warhammer had been polished for the upcoming war no matter how impractical Stannis thought it. Renly gave it to him now and Robert forgot how heavy it was and never had struggled so much to yield it but right their in the sept the two men fought, if you could call it that. Robert was old nothing like in his prime but he rose his war hammer and brought it down against Viserys chest and he did so again and again. Soon Viserys was crushed the Tyrell's vanished but they would find some of their guards dead later curtsey of the knight of flowers.

Robert struggled to breath over him. Jon had been holding Daenerys in the gore but he noticed how red he was.

"Father?" Jon asked before Robert fell over, the heartattack made Jon the lord of Stormsend.

"Honor your fathers' agreement!" Victorian demanded him but it didn't take much for Stannis to find out they were just going to betray them anyways more blood was shed but at the end of the day Jon and Daenerys walked up the steps and said the words, they had a new fleet for Stannis to run among the already mighty Baratheon fleet, they married in a bloody sept and Jon was surprised to see Daenerys strength she did not bat an eye at the blood.

"Write my cousin let him no we are with them, and write Aegon the rightful king." Was the last thing Jon said before he took his wife to bed.

She felt lucky for all Margaery had told her.

"Are you?" She asked Jon Softly as she laid in his bed he nodded.

"W-we will learn together." She said softly.

He nodded, there lips seconds apart.

"If you want to wait?" He said but she kissed him with abandoned she was excited when her quite husband ripped her dress off of her and kissed down her body.

"Jon what are you-" She started until he found the most sensitive part of her and she cried out for him again and again finally she found her bliss but he kept liking and sucking at her as she lazily played with his hair.

"Jon." She called out to him and he looked up she started pulling him up to her by his shoulders he obliged climbing up her body.

"It's going to hurt they say." He said softly.

"I can take it." She promised.


	18. King of the Andals and the First men

**So this takes place later in the evening from that last chapter. I am not good at writing battles and fighting scenes so bare with me and be kind. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. If anyone is wondering these events are taking place at what would be the end of season two but everything is obviously way different.**

"They're coming from Kingslanding!" A man shouted Ser Arthur and Aegon were sitting by the fire near great war table and both rose to their feet.

"It's happening, the first battle." Arthur told Aegon trying to prepare the boy.

"Our first battle, our good brother has fought and won three." Aegon corrected they both looked out the window.

"8 ships, how many do you think each holds?" Aegon asked.

"Not enough." Arthur said confused why there would be so few ships. They picked a hell of a time, Aegons ships were sailing on a secret mission" The Archers should be getting into position."

"We need to form a raiding party for the beach." Aegon said and Arthur nodded proud of his protege.

"I will handle that you stay here."

"I will not hide in my castle while other men die for me!" Aegon demanded like the son of the sun with the blood of old valyria that he was.

"Your life is worth so much more then anyone else's here!" Arthur Combated. But he sighed he couldn't tell if it was the Targaryen or Dornish in him but he would not back down from the challenge of war.

"Armor get it on, then report up to the wall to lead the men in the Vangard if they break past the beach you will have the higher ground, don't waist it."

"If they break past the beach you would be dead." Aegon countered.

"Well then for you I hope it's a boring fight, now take this." He said getting Dawn out.

"But only a member of house Starfell should wield dawn." Aegon said in awe.

"You are as much my son as you are Rhaegar Targaryen's." He said pushing it towards him.

"I can't except it." Aegon said firmly he had this boyish fairness and when he decided something was wrong he would not be moved.

"Very well." Arthur said he looked at Aegon who was now as tall as he was, he put his hand on his boys shoulder, he smiled thinking of how proud Elia would be of her strong kind boy. "Now it begins." Arthur said before going everyone was already bustling.

The bells had been rung and they heard the drums in return. Aegon stood next to Monford Velaryon a young man still in his prime but older then Aegon who all the women thought was so handsome and he could look like a relative of Aegon's with his fair hair and his bluish purple eyes. As long as Aegon knew him he had wanted to solve things with a swords instead of words, he wanted Aegon to bring the fight to the Lannisters, Aegon always wanted to ask him how he would like him to get there.

"Who do you fight for your grace." Monford finally said.

Aegon was surprised by his question but it only took him a few moments to say. "The Realm" while looking out at the ships confused he only saw four now and he doubted half of them turned home.

"Where are the other ships?" Aegon asked.

"They are trying to surround us, a good strategy if you have enough men which they don't, a stupid choice, just like you fighting for the realm." Monford said plainly making Aegon look at him. "I fight for my Wife and my young son, it's what keeps me going and keeps me alive in a fight. The realm will not keep you warm at night, the realm will show you no love, it wont run into your arms when you return and it will not carry on your legacy after you are dead, try again." Monford said.

"I want to see my sister again, I want to make my father proud." Aegon said.

"Good, fight for that." Monford said. As they boarded their shores Aegon went to the other side seeing Arthur going to greet the ships with 50 good men, Aegon assumed the Lannisters had no chance he went back to Monford.

"Archers to the ready!" Aegon called the men on the shores moved out catapults and Monford laughed.

"They will never bring those up all these bloody steps."

"They mean to bring us down from the beachs, they will wound us but it would never be enough to bring us down, and it would take to long." Aegon said confused.

"A stupid plan then." Monford said happily but he put his hand out and his squire tossed him his sheild it was silver decorated emeralds and saphires Aegon silently supposed they could not find sea green gems for the master of the tides.

"Tywin and Tyrion Lannister are not Stupid men." Aegon said and he was beginning to feel nervous.

"You over estimate them." Monford assured.

"Get the king his shield!" Monford said impatiently to Aegon's own squire who rushed forward giving his a shield decorated with rubies.

"It's very good craftsmanship." Monford said snapping Aegon from his thoughts.

He didn't say it was his fathers shield. He did not have too.

"Strike!" Aegon told his men and they rained arrows down on them. Many men fell but those who didn't kept working. "We need to get down their and defend destroy them before- "Aegon started.

"We should not give up our advantage, be patient my king let us pick them off from up here first." Monford said. "Ready!" Monford called and the men got ready. He patted Aegons back hoping to relieve his nerves. "Fire!" He called again.

A man came running up behind him them Aegon turned in time to see the Assassin with his knife raised coming at them in a moment he grabbed Responsibility stabbing him with his long sword. Lord Velyron was angry he pulled the man still living off Aegon's blade throwing him from the battlements.

"THATS HOW YOU PROTECT YOU KING!" He yelled. "I want my men around us! Nobody gets through without reason." Monford said pointing at several of his men to be around them.

"You need a bloody Kingsguard!" Monford grumbled.

"This isn't right!" Aegon insisted the assassination attempt was stupid this all seemed stupid which made him feel stupid like he could not see what was really happening.

Aegons fear came true when the first catapult launches at them it hits at one of the far off walls and burst into green flame while still in the air, the castle shakes when it hits and the wildfire spreads where it hits smoke and bodys burning and their screams fills the air.

"TO THE BEACHES!" Aegon called and they hurried to get out of this castle while it caught fire as they ran down the stairs two more catapults hit, and the men sweat as fire fills parts of the castle.

"Get out anyway you can!" Aegon hollered as they got to the ground floor and many of the men were coughing. They heard a loud crack as many of the men shuffled out, then it came from above as they finally pierced into the heart of Dragonstone this the wildfire had spread somewhere above and fire and depry came down , it broke down through the floor narrowly missing Aegon as he quickly move out of the way falling onto the ground but made eye contact with Lord Velyron as he escaped his narrow death, after it fell only a moment past and Aegon held eye contact with Monford before the floor under him cracked and he fell into the hole still burning with fire. The last thing Lord Velyron saw was the panic on the young boys face he had reached for him but he never could have grabbed him in time.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Aurane Waters Monfords bastard brother said grabbing his arm.

"The King!" Was all Monford could get out.

"The king is dead do you want to join him?" Aurane asked.

That was such an understatement to Monford, Aegon was not just a king he was a person, a brave, smart, loyal, person and it wasn't fair he died in this burning hell, but his golden future fell away with him in that ruble and Velyron would always remember how scared he looked when he realized he was going to die and how helpless Monford was to do anything.

* * *

Over in kingslanding Cersei and Tyrion watched as the sky would light up every once and awhile with a green light.

Cersei smiled "I have to give it to you brother, it was a clever plan."

Tyrion only drank it was clever and merciless the boy deserved a better fate but he could never go against his family, and as long as dashing Aegon was alive nobody would truly except Joffrey's rule especially the people who met the demented boy, now living through what was Joffreys, he had to wonder if the realm would have been better of with Aegon, the alleged prince who was promised, blood of old Valyria, the son of Rhaegar Tarygaryen the gallant and beautiful man beloved by all and Elia Martell Kind, clever, and gentle, raised by the Sword of the morning. The common people were dying for him and no food or coin would sate them they wanted Aegon as though if he ruled their children would never grow hungry and winter would never come. He supposed it didn't matter now the boy was almost certainly ash or he would be before the night was through.

"It is war, sometimes we have to cheat." Tyrion said with a heavy heart.

Cersei smiled again raising her glass. "To Aegon the 6th and his short reign." She said.

"Easy now sister, we have only just beat a boy stuck on an island his only crime was being born before your son, we still have Robb Stark to contend with, you know the boy making a fool of father?"

"His time will come, the other Targaryen prettenders." Cersei said drinking her wine.

* * *

The four ships on Arthur's side of the beach never even got their catapults up to begin with but as he reach the other side of the beach the Vangard appeared and they ran at the Lannisters with no fear at all because they would rather fight them and die then burn to death. Arthur longed to see Aegon but leading the Van was Lord Monford.

"Where is he!?" Arthur yelled when he got close to Monfrod they were both killing lannisters as they talked Ser Arthur was doing two at a time.

Monford said nothing until the men around them were dead "He fell to his death." Monford said quietly not waiting everyone to know just yet.

Ser Arthur fell to his knees but Monford pulled him up again. "Take your anger out on the Lannisters!" He suggested and like that the sword of the morning was back at it.

"We need to take out the Catapults!" Monford yelled they were still attacking the castle and people fleeing and Dragonstone could only take so much more wildfire. He wasn't sure how to get to them though more Lannister ships came with only men and they were in the way of getting to the catapults.

Then an Arrow hit a catapult while it was loading, and it burnt it and the men around it down going so far to burn the nearest catapult next to it.

Arthur looked to see who shot the fateful Arrow that saved dragonstone, he had taught Aegon himself how to shoot a bow and he longed to look back and see his silver hair boy, but no such luck he didn't see him their was no miraculous survival.

Some Lannisters got in the water trying to make it back to the ship only enough got away for one ship to go. It was Monfords Idea to use their last Catapolt against them.

Afterwards there was no well-earned rest everyone grabbed buckets to quench the last of the fires.

"Lord Velyron I charge you with the lead of Dragonstones command until I return. "

"Where will you go Ser Arthur?" Monford asked.

"To find my boy." He said quietly the destruction on the water meant nothing to him, the fire meant nothing to him, he was already dead for all it matter.

* * *

 **I was very excited to get this chapter out even as heartbreaking it was for me. In game of thrones fashion anyone can be killed. About the last chapter when we return to stormsend I promise I will elaborate on what all happened after they have had time to process what all happened. This day is not even over yet their is one more chapter for it! Why the wild fire didn't destroy all of Dragonstone like the Sept of Baelor? Well there was a lot less of it then under the sept. Assume it is the same water down wild fire that killed Rickon Stark but didn't burn the read keep down lol.**


	19. The Warden of the North

**Hey guys thanks for reading! This chapter takes place at the same time and a little after the last chapter! I cannot stress enough if you do not like my writing don't read it. I write for fun not because I am any good at it.**

* * *

Late in the night screams filled the Stark camp but not screams of war or screams of pleasure from the many whores who always find war camps.

"Rhaenys you can do this it is almost over." Catelyn tully coached as the girl tried to deliver her bade, it was so sudden they were going to move camp forward when the girl couldn't bare to be lifted onto her horse, they quickly set a tent back up around the girl so she could have some form of privacy. "It's too soon!" She cried.

"It isn't...by very much, everything could still be fine." Catelyn said but she was worried as well.

"Everything will be fine princess." Ros told her. "My mother helped women birth their babies many times and I use to help her."

"Your mother was a midwife?" Catelyn asked. No her mother was a whore but she helped deliver many bastards from the other woman in the whore house.

"Is she alright?" Robb begged as he bursted into the tent as she screamed, he was the only man Ser selmy would even consider letting through the tent as he guarded it.

"You shouldn't be in here go!" Catelyn told her son trying to give this Targaryen princess us much dignity and privacy they could, but Rhaenys did not feel like a Targaryen princess screaming in pain trying to will a child out of her. Catelyn took a wet cloth tried to dampen the girls forehead, she sat up as much as she was able.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" She bit out and he smiled at his fiery dragon going next to her to hold her.

She screamed for what felt like hours flailing in the make shift bed.

"You need to keep pushing!" Catelyn urged the tired panting girl. "it's almost here now!"

"It's too soon." Rhaenys cried she was getting tired and loosing strength quickly.

"I can see your babies head push hard." Ros told her. They were trying their best to help her and be their but aside from Robb she could do without all of them, she wanted Daenerys and Aegon by her side, she should be in the red keep with an army of midwives not in agonizing pain in a war tent.

Rhaenys screamed as she pushed but it seemed to be no use. Her vision got hazy but for a moment she thought she could see her Father through the tent standing side by side with Ser Selmy as though he was waiting to meet his grandchild.

Catelyn was shouting something at her but she could not even hear her. Behind Catelyn she thought she saw a woman who was not there, a Dornish woman with almond shaped eyes skinny in tall she was not plain but she was not a great beauty either. Rhaenys could not remember this woman by her looks but she could almost smell a perfume she remembered as a very young child. Elia Martell and next to her was a woman who looked like her father with his graceful features, it had to be Rhaella Targaryen, both of them died in their birthing bed.

"Rhae!" She heard her husband snapping her away from the ghosts of her family before she even had a chance to look over the dark haired pale girl with them.

He put his hands on her face making her meet his eyes. "I need you to push, our baby needs you to push!" He told her his eyes had tears in them. "You are a Targaryen, you are a Stark! You can do this!" He told her. She gathered all her strength and sat up using his shoulder for leverage as she finally pushed the baby from her body and the room filled with screams but as she looked around her ghosts were gone.

"It's a boy." The midwife said, well she was a volenteer helping with the wounded and said she had pulled babies. She and Ros cleaned it with water before wrapping it in a blanket and handing it to Rhaenys.

"A boy, I have a son." Robb said not believing it.

"He is beautiful." She said his skin was pale and his head was bald. When they checked the babies eyes they were blue. His cry even sounded like a little wolfs howl.

"He is all Stark." She whispered softly as she feed him. A little sad not to see any of her father or brother in him.

"He should be named after your family then, would you want to call him Rhaegar?" He asked softly but she shook her head.

"It's to sad." She said she already had enough ghosts for one day.

"So is Eddard or Bran, or Rickon." He agreed they had both lost a lot.

She smiled. "How well do you know your history Lord Stark?" She asked him tiredly.

"I can already see maester Luwin frowning. " He teased making his mother smiled.

"The pact of ice and fire." She said softly and he gave her a confused look.

"Jacaerys Targaryen made the pact with one of your ancestors."

"Cregan Stark." Catelyn said.

"Yes, the pact was that in the future generations a Targaryen princess would marry into house Stark. But Jacaerys died later in the year the oath was never finished.

"Until now." He mused sitting on the side of the cot putting his arm around her staring at his beautiful squirming son.

"Jacaerys Stark sounds nice." She said softly her eyes heavy.

"Jacaerys." He repeated with a smile. "May I see him?" Robb asked she nodded her agreement handing him over. The girl was soon asleep on her cot resting her head against his chest as he held the baby.

"I love you." He told the settled baby softly. "I love you and your mother and I will not let anything happen to either of you." He promised softly.

"She won't be able to ride." Catelyn told him and he nodded.

"We will re set up camp and move when she is stronger." He agreed.

"she and her baby will go back to Riverrun I've already had Edmure send for a wheel house." His mother said simply.

"They will be so far from me." Robb said softly.

"I know my son, but it is better for them to be far from harms way. Besides a military campment is not the right place for a Targaryen princess."

"It is for the future Lord of Winterfell though." Robb said smiling at his son.

"You should have called him Eddard, or Torheen or any northern name you liked, don't you realize, Stark or not he now out Ranks his great aunt, his great uncle, the Lannister boy on his throne and both his little sibblings, your son outranks his own mother, he is now next after Aegon for the throne, he will name him his heir. That is not your son squirming in your arms, it is prince Jacaerys Targaryen." Catelyn warned.

"He can be both, besides Aegon is a young man he will marry and have sons of his own and Jacaerys will be Warden of the north after me." He told his mother so certain of what his sons future held as the sun rose and yesterday was at long last over.

* * *

 **The baby was born! next time the news of these last three chapters will spread! I really liked writing it! Let me know what you think!**


	20. After the Storm

**Hey guys thanks for all the amazing reviews! It is interesting to see who everybody wants to be on the throne I love that! Thanks for reading and leave me a comment about what you think!**

* * *

The news spread, young Lord Baratheon killed the Kraken, Victorian Greyjoy before taking Victorian's bride for his own he was becoming quiet famous, they all seemed to be.

But Daenerys mind kept going back to it over and over again.

 _Robert and Viserys fight was quick and stomach churning but standing their in the sept Victorian glared at Jon. "Honor your fathers oath boy!" He spat, he stared at Daenerys after licking her lips and she thought she would throw up but she was close enough to hear the low growl from his Jon._

 _Stannis's man ran in going right to him._

 _"JON IT'S A TRAP!" Stannis said and the iron born got out their weapons but so did the Stormmen and all their household guard._

 _Jon had pushed Daenerys backwards._

 _"Keep her safe Stannis." Jon barked he got his own sword out a young iron born came at him first hoping to end it quickly but Jon blocked his sloppy move cutting him quick, the dying sailor was not off Jons blade before Victorian attacked him he was not a man who seemed to care about fighting fair. His eyes glowed like lightening as he came at Jon hard and fast he howled and growled but Jon was quite like the sea before storm, he matched every move the older man brought and he moved around and Daenerys from where she was behind Stannis could not see him wear out the larger older man but Stannis and Renly told the story so much she could see it. She did get on her tippy toes in time to see Jon move quickly to the tired older man's attack and run his sword through his stomach. Victorian's own raised sword hit the floor with a thunk._

 _Victorian smiled a bloody smile and babbled something to Jon before he died the rest died or yeiled to the Baratheons and their men._

 _Jon just looked at Daenerys and extended his hand to her and she knew exactly what he was asking she took it and they walked up the steps to the terrified septan._

"Where are you?" Jon asked in that husky voice of his as he climbed onto their bed.

"I was thinking about you." She admitted blushing.

"Really?" He mused it seemed to stoke his pride. "What about?"

"When you killed Victorian Greyjoy." She told him.

"Your…and odd girl." He laughed taking his tunic off and she laughed, she was already in her night gown.

"What did he say to you?"

"He said good move Stag." Jon said with a shrug as he undid his trousers.

"You looked glorious." She admitted. "And that was before the Valyrin sword." She muse looking at the discard sword. The ancestral Valyrin Warhammer was melted on Jon's orders, his ancestor had thrown it in the sea and since it washed up Robert had it hung in the hall and that seemed to be a waste. There was enough metal for three swords and he gave both his uncles one after they swore fealty.

"Your glorious." He told her but the door was pushed open and that giant wolf Jon saved from a boar trap came in and jumped on their bed and Daenerys yelped.

"Down ghost." Jon said he had bandaged its wounds himself and now it listened to Jon loyally.

"I cannot believe you made friends with a wolf." She said it just seemed astounding to her, but that was just Jon he preferred that wolf to most lords.

"I love Ghost, but right now he needs to go." Jon said nodding to the wolf and it left the way it came.

Jon was done waiting and he kissed Daenerys his lips were so soft and warm she thought she could kiss him all day. He hands went to his face deepening their kiss he crawled on top of her and she felt the same panicked feeling of her wedding night when he got onto her.

"Please stop." She said pushing him off.

"Dany is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry it isn't you, you are wonderful Jon I just….." She didn't know what to say she always flashed back to Viserys ontop of her in the woods. "When you are on top of me I get scared and I don't know why." She admitted.

"Maybe you don't like small spaces Selyse hates them." He told her speaking of his aunt, she nodded even though she knew that was not it.

"Would you like to try something else?" He asked and she nodded it took a lot of talking and trial and error and they decided they needed a lot of practice that very night but Jon decided he liked his dragon ridding him he would reach and caress her breasts or suck at them while she brought them both to pleasure .

Their was a knock at the door. "Stannis has called an immediate meeting in the solar!" The messenger said.

"He can wait." Daenerys said moaning.

"Dany." Jon said softly She nodded moving off of him.

"I will be back he promised."

He dressed and went to his uncles. "If you have gotten me out of bed to hear of a new strategy or one of my cousins victories I swear-" Jon started until he saw the Somber looks on their faces.

"What is it?"

"Aegon is Dead." Stannis said it was horrible, but it had to be said and done with.

"The Lannister's attacked Dragonstone, they defended it bravely. The king was valiant-" Renly started.

"The king is dead! What do we do now!" Stannis said and Renly glared at him.

"I knew you admired him but-" Stannis started.

"He was admirable!" Renly defended but Jon thought he looked pale.

"What!" Jon said finally he couldn't believe it. "Do we know how?"

"Dragonstone was assaulted. Fell to his death, burned by fire, something like that."

"They threw wildfire at them Jon. That's despicable." Renly said.

"The Emp played his trick now we take the fight to them." Stannis said.

Jon started going to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Stannis asked.

"To tell my wife." Jon said tiredly.

"There is time for that later now we need to plan!" Stannis said.

"Plan what? " Jon asked.

"Your wives claim to the throne." Renly said as though obvious.

"She has a neice. Rhaenys would go first it's up to my cousin Robb."

"Unless she passes it to her son. People would rather a baby boy be king then a woman, she'd rule through him anyways" Stannis said holding another raven scroll that carried the news of Jacaerys birth.

"All that is well and good but isn't it better for House Baratheon if Daenerys took the throne." Renly asked getting looks from Jon and Stannis.

"We are not usurpers and Dany would never do that to her niece. I will write Robb express my sympathy for his wife and ask what our next move is." Jon said and soon he and Renly were headed back to bed though Stannis would work hours more to come.

When Jon came back in Daenerys smiled going to him but he avoided her kiss.

"Daeny sit down their is something I have to tell you." he told her.

"Wh-whats wrong." She asked quietly she sat on the edge of the bed and he joined her.

"News from Dragonstone. The Lannisters attacked and Aegon did not make it." He said softly.

"What?" Daenerys asked it was Aegon he was her nephew but he was older then her he had been strong, brave, and kind all her life she could not imagine life without him and she knew he would have been a great king and that the realm deserved a great leader and his death seemed like such a waste. She had no words nothing could sooth her as she sobbed. She never felt so cold like a little dragon fire had left this world forever.

Jon told her Rhaenys had her baby and was well she nodded but she could not stop crying for Aegon, for the boy he was who had played with her as children, and the man he would have become if his life had not been lost. She cried and cried in Jon's warm loving arms he whispered words of comfort but they meant nothing the only thing that calmed her was the constant beat of his heart. She closed her eyes and listened to it till she fell asleep.


	21. Fire and Ice

**Had to get Rhaenys reaction to everything. Hope you enjoy thanks for reading let me know what you think! Next time we will see the Lannisters.**

* * *

"King Aegon is dead!" The messenger bursted into the war tent. Room had been sitting at his map looking it over SmallJon umber Robbs dear friend held Jacaerys and Dacey Mormont played with the babe. Robb's eyes went right to his wife who stood on the otherside of the table she had been talking with him a moment ago but she just looked at the messenger and got very white Robb got up, her eyes rolled as she fainted Ser Selmy caught her handing her to Robb as he ran to her.

Rhaenys came back screaming. "No! NO! NO! this has to be a mistake!" She cried.

"All reports say he fought bravely." The messenger told.

"Fetch my mother!" Robb said. She was being held for her crime but this was important.

"He is dead! I don't care if her fought bravely, I would rather him be a coward and alive then a brave deadman!" She cried. She knew it would never happen Aegon had been without fear even as a boy. He even had a smile that said everything would be okay. He knew of duty and honor and he was good and kind. He didn't deserve this to die young for no real reason, his glorious life ended before it even began the kingdom lost the best king it could ever have before he had the chance to rule her heart ached and tears fell freely down her face their was a sharp pain in her stomach thinking of her baby brother dead on that miserable island. Robb held her close and rocked her softly rubbing her back but all she could think of was how happy and comfortable she was with Robb and she should have been suffering through this war with Aegon she should have died with Aegon.

"My lady if you are going to claim the throne you need to do it now, if you are differing your claim to your son you need to do it now!" Selmy told her as Catelyn came in she had been informed.

"My s-son." She cried. "Jack is just a baby." She said softly, Jack was the nickname Robb had given their son that seemed to stick.

"Baby or not he is male and many will want to see him on the throne over you." Catelyn said honestly.

Robb looked to his baby who knew nothing was going on. Jacaerys seemed to be a good name for him, Rhaenys had been panicked he was all stark but in truth when his hair came it was white like her fathers, his eyes were blue like robs and he had fair skin like Robbs but he looked much more Targaryen then Stark Rhaenys joked he looked more Targaryen then she did. He was just a babe.

"We were never fighting for the throne, it was to be Aegon's we were fighting for the North." Robb reminded.

"We cannot leave Joffrey on the throne he is the product of incest, he is a bastard, he killed your father, he killed my father, they killed my brother where does it end!" Rhaenys asked.

"What of Dragonstone?" Robb asked the messenger.

Neither of them were yet twenty years, they were children doing their best for their murdered fathers, dead brothers and the future they longed for their son to have. To be safe and secure, it seemed like a far off dream.

"Dragonstone has not yielded yet but without a king it is only a matter of time." The messenger said.

"Is ser Arthur alive?" Rhaenys asked.

"Yes princess." The messenger told her.

Selmy shook his head for poor Arthur, they both out lived their boys a horrible existence and Aegon was everything to Arthur he kept Elia alive for Arthur.

"Then Dragonstone will not fall." She promised Arthur would never forgive the people who killed his king and he would never give them Dragonstone Aegon's castle to his murderers.

"Still everyone will want to know who we are fighting for." Catelyn said and Rhaenys just got up walked out of the tent she couldn't do this anymore her brother was dead. She couldn't think about this stupid war. She thought of poor Aegon dying in a thousand different ways, she would never know she supposed and all anyone talked about was wars and the thrones. She went back to her tent Ros looked at her worried but Rhaenys dismissed her without a word.

She did not have to turn around to know Robb came in behind her. She held her arms out and he put Jacaerys in them she held her son tightly looking at his silver hair atop his head so fine they hadn't noticed at first.

"I'm sorry, he has turned out to be all Targaryen." She said smiling at her baby in her arms she had no idea how it happened.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I assumed you would want a northern looking baby to be the Lord of Winterfell." She said softly.

"I never really thought about it." He admitted kissing her shoulder blade. "I just wanted him to be healthy…...and a boy." He said making her smile for the first time since she heard her brother died from his boyish honesty.

"Not even because I wanted an heir, just because Sansa and Arya could be such pains and the boys are so easy and fun like…." Robb stopped frowning, Rickon and Bran were burned to death by his eldest friend. Between the two of them they had three dead brothers and that realization set in.

"We have to live for them." Robb said.

"We have to fight for them." Rhaenys said slowly.

"You don't have to do this." Robb told her softly she shook her head.

"What kind of son would you were not trying to avenge your fathers enemies? What kind of daughter would I be if I did not save my fathers throne from usurpers, my brothers throne." She looked at the squirming baby in her hands. "Our sons throne."

"Maybe it's a good thing he looks Targaryen." Robb said softly.

"I don't like the idea of being ruling, but I am very glad you will be by my side." She told him as his arms wrapped around her.

"Always" He promised.

"I will of course name you hand."

"I don't know if I will be any good at that, I'm struggling enough as warden of the North since I lost the kingslayer." Robb admitted.

"We may not be perfect but we are all that is left." She said softly.

"I have a plan but we will need more men." Robb said.

"I will write Stormsend and Dragonstone."

Robb hesitated, "For who." Robb asked softly.

She looked down at her baby.

"For our son. Everything I do until my dying breath will be for my son. It is his throne we have to safe guard it for him." She said simply.

He nodded. "I can get more men from my uncles Banners in the Riverlands, the Freys have men."

"Weren't you suppose to marry his daughter."

"I was already promised." Robb said simply. "He cannot hold onto that as a grievance."


	22. Lions Roar

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy and leave a comment what you think. It's still early in the game a lot of twists and turns are yet to come.**

* * *

Cersei smirked as the Tyrells came crawling to the capital with promises of soldiers and grain and it was upsetting to her that they had to accept. That Margaery Tyrell who was a Targaryen Queen for less then a month would now belong to Joffrey or more precisely he would belong to her.

The Stark boy's mother let Jammie got and as the young wolf lost Jamie, he would lose the war. Tywin returned to the capital to accept his role as hand. Little finger was celebrated for bring the Tyrell's into the fold, they needed help just holding Kingslanding which was more unstable every day.

They longed for their prince and their cheers for Aegon as the carriages rolled by used to make Cersei afraid but now, she smiled as she heard them beg for him before they were beat back, the boy was dead or else they would be boasting his survival. Joffrey was all they had now. Beautiful Rhaegars beautiful son, Elia Martells kind boy and the pupil of the Sword of the morning was ashe and bone and no longer a threat to anything.

Tywin was back as hand and ruled the small council meetings like he did the country with an iron fist.

"Send word to Arthur asking him to treat. We are willing to give out pardons, but I want that boys body I don't care what it looks like I want it marched through this city you have let go to hell." He said looking from his daughter to his younger son. Cersei didn't make his eyes looking down Tyrion grabbed his glass, it was like they were scolded children once more.

"I'm not the one who had them killed for being confused why the crown prince was not the new king!" Tyrion said.

"At least I didn't give in to them with money and gold while they supported Aegon over my son!" Cersei said.

"Crowning your son was stupid!" Tywin said he would have put Joffrey on the throne in due time, but he would have gotten rid of the older boy whose claim and legitimacy had never been or never would be questioned much more subtly after some time.

"Without a king most of the rebels will come back to the fold, aside from the Northerners." Tywin said looking at his children still annoyed. "The Stark boy will never bow to the king who took his fathers head, and lucky for him you let every single Targaryen in your grasp escape!"

"Boys come before girls, Rhaenys has no claim over Joffrey even if the bitch is breeding." Cersei said bitterly.

With Robb Starks brother's dead we had the heir to the North in Sansa which is now little more than useless now that he has a son!" Tywin grumbled the girl was set aside for Maergary Tyrell this morning in a terrible bit of theater.

"Varys have your spies heard anything?" Tywin asked.

"My birds will have to fly to Dragonstone, but I will hear their songs soon." Varys promised.

"Now is the time to offer him his sister and his fathers sword and whatever else we can to Robb Stark before he raises his banners for his wife." Tyrion said and Tywin gave him a glare he understood. It wasn't just that the young wolf would not bend before the wall melted. He had made a fool of Tywin Lannister thrice now, he would not be allowed the luxury of surrender Tywin would have to make him an example of how nobody beats him not really.

"Conveniently that would make him king." Lord Bailish reminded.

"He will have to be dealt with. What about Viserys sister and Roberts son?" Tywin asked.

"She favors her cousin and they say the young stag will do whatever his beautiful bride tells him to do. They say he murdered the Greyjoy for her."

"The Greyjoys are no threat to us, let them hack at the Stark boy. As for Stormsend, little finger will go and make them turn to our side. With Stannis's know how and Renly's friends they could be a great threat indeed, and if not, you will turn them against each other if any house would destroy itself it would be house Baratheon." Tywin said simply.

"What about whispers from Essos." Varys says and Little finger smiles.

"Don't tell me you believe King Rhaegar is out their fishing for food and making his own fires. This is just some nobody."

Varys did not point out that this nobody had amast a very large group of followers in a very short time. Nobody had ever been more adored by common people then Rhaegar he had something about him that made people want to be near him, to see him, and more dangerously to fight for him, to fight for him to the death if necessary that kind of devotion was hard to come by but some man in Essos was doing just that and the Lannister propaganda said he was just a fisher from lys born in a pleasure house with nothing special about him but his apparent gift of gab.

"I was not talking about me I was talking about the common people, you remember how they up roared for Aegon what they would do to have Rhaegar back?" Viserys asked.

"Disgraceful! The kings memory should not be forsaken by some whores son what bad taste-" Maestor Pycelle started before Tywin silenced him with his hand.

"I have no use for whispers from Essos, get out Rhaegar's body it can lie in the streets next to his sons, he is dead." Tywin said simply

The room was silent everyone looked at someone else to tell Tywin the news.

"Cersei?" Tywin asked and it was no longer a question.

"We haven't got his body." Cersei said and as the messenger ran in she was grateful he took her fathers powerful gaze away from her but only for a moment.

"The Northernmen Declared for a king." He said out of breath.

"What king!" Tywin asked annoyed.

"King Jacaerys the first of his name. Son of Robb Stark and Rhaenys Targaryen she is wielding her rights to her son" The messenger said. Tywin looked at his daughter who would never do the same but it was a clever move men would rather fight for a babe who would become a man then a woman who would always be a woman besides a queen claiming her rightful throne almost destroyed the Targaryen's before. Dragonstone would surely follow stormsend was the only doubt.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tywin barked. "Not you two!" He told his children, but he waited till the room was empty.

"Jacaerys, why is that name familure?" Tywin asked pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Rhaenyera Targaryen's first-born son was called Jacaerys he was heir to the iron throne." Tyrion said whatever else he was he was a learnt man.

Tywin was sure he had known that at one point in his life. "But he did not become king?"

"No, I believe all he inherited was the ground." Tyrion said he remembered the story vividly, his uncle Tyget used to tell him when he was annoyed with the boy all about the prince and his uncle Aemond whose dragon Vhagar ripped the head off the princes much younger dragon and the boy fell to his death.

"History has a way of repeating itself." Tywin said Cersei smiled but Tyrion's eyes widened.

"We are killing a baby now?"

"What morals are you standing on the ones you used to kill Aegon Targaryen with?"

"He was a man." Tyrion defended.

"Yes, a good, brave, strong, smart, man who was the rightful king but you killed him because he was in the way of your family and now the Starks, the Baratheons, whispers in the east, those Targaryen girls and this baby of ice and fire stand in the way of it." Tywin said.

"Lannisters don't hesitate." Cersei said simply making her father glare at her.

"Lannisters are not fools, they don't make stupid enemies, they don't waste opportunities and when they are trying to murder someone, they do not let them live do you understand?" He said annoyed.

He looked at his disappointing children before shaking his head. "Get out." He told them simply not able to bare them for another moment.

They left like scolded children.


	23. Fire and Blood

**Hi thanks for reading this story. Huge thanks to voodoomarie for the awesome beta work, she is amazing!I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Dragonstone was in hysteria over Aegon. It had been months since the castle had been alight with green flames in the night and Ser Arthur was destroyed in the wake of Aegon's death. The Lord of the Tides was concerned who they would follow now Rhaenys or her son, but Arthur knew it was to keep busy because he was hurting at the loss of the king he believed in, and it was hard to believe in a baby and following Rhaenys felt a lot like following a Stark. Arthur did not care for any of that. Arthur just needed to bury his king properly, he first went to where Aegon had fallen but could see nothing but dragon glass, he wondered if he had been there if it would have mattered. He was not the only one full of regret and woe, the men around the castle acted as though they had died with Aegon they supposed they might as well have, they were weakened with no king and the Lannisters close by.

It took Arthur a few hours to figure out what to do next. He went down into the caverns of dragon glass following them to below the castle. He went alone as this was personal. He looked for Aegon until morning when he smelled the burning of flesh and found the wreckage and saw his dear boy. His clothes were gone and he smelled like he'd been burned but his body looked whole, his head was bloody, he had big purple bruises all over his body but his left leg had taken the brunt of it, and his eyes were closed like he was asleep. Arthur went closer to him and heard a hissing, this Dornish man feared no snake, but what he saw was no snake, in front of Aegon's body as if to protect it was a little dragon and as he watched, more crawled onto the king to protect him. The king, whose eyes opened but he remained still, instead hushing the dragons.

Arthur was so shocked he watched in disbelief of everything. He saw these creatures look to Aegon as he arose ignoring the intruder.

"I only went to sleep." He assured them and the blue and black one on his chest nuzzled him as though it was showing affection. A little red one cried as though it was talking to him. None were bigger then little pups but they swarmed him.

Aegon looked up at Ser Arthur.

"You're alive."

"I'm as surprised as you are." Aegon admitted.

"What the seven hells happened?" Arthur said finally.

"I hit my head on the way down I don't remember the fall, but I woke up down here and I saw all of these eggs and then I heard a crash and we were swallowed up by the flames."

"We?" Arthur asked not understanding any of this.

"The eggs and I, and the green flames didn't burn me or the eggs, and then I heard them singing." He told Arthur with a warm smile that said everything would be fine. Arthur took his cloak off giving it to him before helping him up. Aegon groaned but he could walk he thanked Arthur for his cloak and wrapped it around himself.

"Let's go, they need to see their king." Arthur said he let the boy lean on him the maestor would have to look at his leg. Six small little dragons sat on his shoulders and arms like little birds that's quite what they looked like.

"Wait, there are more eggs back there, I want them all brought into the castle to my rooms under guard, guards we trust."

"I will bring men down myself." Arthur promised.

Aegon walked back into Dragonstone with only a cloak on and six small dragons to everyone's awe.

But it seemed not meant to be. In the months to come each one of Aegon's dragons though he loved them, fed them meat and did everything he could for them, one by one they all died, a green flame burst from their throats and they died. (?)

Last was the bluish black Dragon Aegon's favorite of them it seen the ashes of his brothers and sisters but smoke keep coming from its mouth until it happened in Aegon's arms the dragon burst into green flames and so lost was Aegon's thought advantage.

Aegon tried again and again to hatch the rest of his eggs now that he knew it was possible but to know avail. Months went by and he slumped in his throne.

"So much for being special."

"The small folk on Dragonstone don't know about the dragons, they know about you, their prince that soldiers and eyewitnesses saw be dragged down to earth and burned by wildfire and here you are as alive. You are the miracle they need. Forget the dragons!" Arthur told him, it was becoming an obsession.

"How can I forget the dragons? They came to life before my eyes and died in my hands! I've tried fire, warming them, wildfire, regular fire and nothing works." He said exasperated. "From the books I read baby dragons are cat sized, mine were more like kitten sized. And two of them didn't have working wings they were malformed but why?"

"Men were not made give life. We are better at making war." Arthur said simply and the idea sparked something in Aegon.

"Your people need you, not dragons, let the rest of the world know you live!" Arthur told him and Aegon nodded.

"Send a very brave Raven to King's Landing when you send out the fleet of ravens, I think my step mother will take it out on the raven." He said and Lord Velyron smirked as he entered the room.

"What shall they say."

"I will write personally to my sister and Daenerys. All the others can simply say King Aegon the 6th of his name, King of the Rhoynar, Andels, and First Men survived the attack on his life. Dragonstone stands and the bastard on the Iron Throne shall die before the new spring." Aegon said simply. He was rightfully angry, plenty of good men were killed on Dragonstone that night.

"King Aegon the sixth of his name, The Unburnt." Monford added and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"What message will you send to Cersei and Joffrey?"

"A loud one."

In a few days dead Lannister men in their armor were found all along the shore line with notes around their neck that read. We tried to kill the rightful king, we burned the Dragon but he rose from the ashes and will reclaim what is rightfully his.

All sorts of small folk from Dragonstone seemed to arrive too telling the story and it spread faster than any disease. Claiming they saw him burned themselves and that he was even more handsome when he came out of the fire. Some accounts told that Aegon had turned into a dragon and was flying to King's Landing to kill Joffrey.

All of a sudden, Aegon was Aegon the Arisen and the game continued.

Sansa could not bear being a prisoner much longer. She had to get free. Robb would be her first choice, but she had no idea how far he was but it was too far, she'd be dead by then surely.

She looked over to the lump in the horizon that was Dragonstone it was just out of reach. "How did you get here Shae?" Sansa asked softly.

"I booked passage on a ship." Shae seemed to find it a stupid question by her tone.

"How did you do that?" Sansa asked not looking from the horizon.

"I gave them something of great value." Shae responded.

"I don't have anything of great value." Sansa muttered and Shae didn't correct her. She looked at Shae. "I will die here Shae, if I don't leave."

"The boy could be dead." Shae said quietly.

Sansa looked around before speaking so quietly she moved closer to Shae. "They would be celebrating if he were dead." And Shae was surprised how wise the girl was. Much smarter then she looked.

She didn't want the girl to die, she was good and innocent, and Shae adored her, but good, adored, innocent people died all the time, it was life. Shae however heard a rumor of this girl marrying Tyrion from one of Cersei's hand maidens, it wouldn't be Sansa's fault of course. Shae knew but she didn't like the idea of her beautiful young body next to Tyrion's.

"Meet me tonight on the stairs by your room." Shae said.

"What should I pack?"

"Nothing!"

"What about the cost?"

"I will pay for it."

"How?"

"Stop asking questions!"

The girl did as she was told and happily for Shae. Sansa wore a cloak over her dress that wasn't too fancy and put her hood up. Shae said nothing but took her hand and led her down the stairs. When they heard guards laughing Shae took out a knife attached to her thigh. Sansa bit her lip so she would not scream but soon the laughter faded and after checking they kept moving.

The next time they were not as lucky when the man came around the corner. "What are you girls doing?" He asked.

"Looking for you." Shae said before kissing him. Sansa was shocked she didn't see the person behind her grab her, covering her mouth and forcing her forward.

She struggled at first but went down the stairs as she was told. "I am a friend Lady Stark." The Spider's voice whispered. "Don't scream." He said as he removed his hand.

"Why are we going down to the dungeons?" She asked quietly as she followed.

"To get you out of King's Landing." Varys said softly.

"Where is Shae?" Sansa asked getting nervous.

"Will there be many more questions?" Varys asked and Sansa decided she would rather be killed here in the dark dungeon then to live in the capital any longer.

Shae followed them down then. Sansa only saw her by the torch she held in her hand, like the one Varys had.

He took her to a passageway that let out by the sea and she smiled and cried.

Shae got her knife out.

"Stop." Varys laughed.

"I don't like it!" Shae retorted.

Sansa was going to ask but then she saw her. "Lady!" Sansa called and the Wolf that may have been terrorizing King's Landing's Lannister guards came to her happily. "I will make sure the boat is here." Shae replied.

"Now I want you to remind your prince who helped you, should he ever become victorious." Varys told her and she nodded softly as they followed Shae.

There were smugglers in a row boat.

"You will be paid once you get her to dragonstone." Varys told them.

"If you harm her I will kill you myself!" Shae said

"Come with me?" Sansa begged her.

"Do something with your life." Shae responded instead. Sansa boarded the boat and they set off. Shae watched them as they became dark figures fading from the beach.

Sansa looked at the older man rowing the small boat. Lady laid down when she had been asked to by Sansa and both of them could feel the direwolf's fur against their covered legs.

"Thank you." Sansa told him softly. "I'm sorry I do not know your name."

"The name is Davos, but don't thank me yet." He told her he took her to a boat and had her climb up it first. "You can do it my lady." He promised. It was not a large vessel and along with Davos were three men she assumed were his sons.

"Go below deck my lady, we will all stay above deck to give you your privacy." Davos promised.

"Thank you." She said quietly before going down the steps, an unhappy Lady followed her as she did not like the steps.

In a few days they made it to Dragonstone.

"MOVE YOUR BOAT!" She heard demanded above.

"I have cargo for Aegon." Davos said simply.

"Unless you can show me this cargo you will take it with you nothing gets near the king before I've examined it." The knight howled.

Sansa couldn't take the risk she came up to see the knight herself.

"I am Sansa Stark, I must see King Aegon." Sansa begged as her wolf jumped up to stand next to her, the small boat rocked at the movement.

Ser Arthur brought Sansa to Dragonstone. He had her shown rooms and offered a bath and food before he went to Aegon.

"There is no alliance you don't already have that this girl can bring you." Arthur reminded his boy as they walked down the hall. He had to make an effort to keep up with the young king's pace. The girl was beautiful to behold and he was worried Aegon would fall for her.

Velyron, on the other hand, had found Aegon to be obsessive, paranoid, and annoying of late and thought a pretty noble girl would be just the cure. Aegon had been sending word to his aunt and sister a lot lately and the way Targaryens worked he assumed that meant the boy was lonely.

"She is my betrothed and my responsibility." Aegon said.

"She was betrothed to another, your conscience can be clear. If I remember correctly you didn't like her!" Arthur said. Aegon had found her too young and annoying but he supposed that was almost two years ago.

"Father intended for me to marry her." Aegon said and Arthur realized this was an orphaned boy's attempt at doing what his father would have wanted.

"Your father would want you to do what you have to, to sit on the throne!" Arthur said.

"If only we could ask him." Aegon said and Arthur knew what he was referring to.

"Well you cannot and not because he is across the narrow sea, your father was a good man but he is dead and you have to accept that."

"I don't have to like it." Aegon said simply.

"No you don't but your father was murdered, so marry a very rich girl and avenge him." Arthur said.

"Fine, find me one." Aegon dared as they got to Sansa's room.

They knocked, and after a brief hesitation the handmaiden let them in. Upon seeing Aegon Sansa dropped to her knees. "Please don't send me back. I know you you don't want to marry me and that's fine but please don't send me back." She begged. Aegon bent down and helped her up hushing the girl.

"I won't send you away Sansa, your father died for proclaiming my right to the throne, I would not abandon his daughter in such a time no mat-" Aegon started but his pretty words stopped when Aegon saw the bruises on her neck and collar bone.

"Did he hurt you?" Aegon asked softly.

She looked down and Aegon looked at Arthur with fury in his eyes. "Well you are safe at Dragonstone." Aegon promised, thinking only as long as it was not light ablaze again.

"We will work to get you back to your brother." He told and her face lit up at the idea. "Thank you, Your Grace, truly." She said softly.

"May I ask why you thought I did not want to marry you?" Sansa asked and Aegon looked at Arthur. So she heard them through the wall.

"My lady-" Aegon started with his fine manners but she stopped him, her slender hand touching his chest to halt his words which it did. It almost halted his breath in surprise.

"I was horrible when we met I do not blame you in the slightest. I understand you need alliances. I want you and Robb to win this war, so I resolve you of any promise made to me." She told him.

"That is very kind." Aegon told her.

"And if Robb needs to marry me off for alliance, I am willing to do so."

"You are a very brave woman Lady Sansa." Arthur told her.

"No just a desperate one, as long as the Lannisters are alive they will not forget that our existence wrongs them. They will make our lives miserable and try and kill us and we won't be safe until-" Sansa stopped when she realized she was shaking, so she breathed in deeply before finishing. "We must win the war."

"It looks like we will be allies after all Lady Sansa." Aegon smiled but could see she was still anxious.

"You know we share a nephew. I have heard precious little about Jacaerys but I am sure I have heard more than you. I could catch you up and we could walk through the Conqueror's garden?" Aegon asked.

Sansa smiled taking the arm he extended. "I hadn't even heard his name. Please tell me everything!" Sansa said. The only thing she knew of her nephew was that Joffrey swore he would have the baby drowned in front of her after he killed her brother and his wife.

"Well Rhaenys says he has my father and I's silver hair, her eyes, and with a northern face. She says he wants to crawl all the time instead of being held. Your brother believes he can convince his uncle's bannermen to our side but Rhaenys is going to have and be separated from her son and she is already beside herself about it." Aegon told her as they left. Arthur shook his head before following them, this was the beginning of something bad he just knew it.


	24. The Lady of Stormsend

**Sorry for the long wait but I will be trying to post more. Please let me know what you think in the comments!**

* * *

Months and months rolled on and Daenerys could not get pregnant she was starting to believe the peasant superstition that their marriage would be fruitless because of the blood spilled on their wedding day. All she wanted was to give Jon an heir and that seemed impossible.

For one brief moment they backed Rhaenys babe but then news of Aegon's survival reached them and they supported his claim. She knew Jon's uncles were tiring of supporting this or that Targaryen at the drop of the hat. She was sure if she was having the heir to Stormsend they would feel differently or at least like her more.

However she was not and they did not. The only Baratheon besides Jon who liked her any seemed to be Shireen. She enjoyed spending time with the sweet little girl but Selyse would find any excuse to take the child far away from Daenerys.

Lord Velyron came from Dragonstone, Daenerys had never met such a fickle pretty man before.

"Your gracious nephew King Aegon sends this to you." Monford said trying not to roll his eyes he thought his assigned task beneath him. The crate was opened and her eyes were drawn to the three Dragon eggs. She left Jon's side to examine them closer.

"He wants us to sell Dragon eggs?" Jon asked assuming a military reason was involved something explain able.

"Why? Are you in low comfort here my lord? In your castle with all your forces hidden away in the stormlands while Robb Stark and his armies fight bloody battles in the riverlands, while Dragonstone was half blown to hell?"

Jon frowned Aegon sent Jon word all the time telling him to to act, to move his armies, however Jon's armies did not want to move. Not for A baby, not for a dead king. He was struggling to force them to give up their lives for a cause they did not believe in. This was much more demanding then ravens.

"No, Aegon would not send these to sell, he knows I loved the stories about the Dragons there is a reason he sent these to me." Daenerys said.

"Perhaps he is trying to remind you of your family, those you should be loyal too." Monford said.

"Did he send eggs to Rhaenys." Daenerys asked as she picked one up.

"No." Monford said simply but she turned to see him, Aegon was raised away on Dragonstone but Rhaenys was his sister, she assumed he would give dragon eggs to her before Daenerys and no matter why he sent them they were priceless.

"He said Rhaenys has another task." Monford said.

Daenerys looked back at the egg in her hand so she had a job she was supposed to do.

"Will you thank him for me?" Daenerys asked. "They are lovely."

"Of course."

"Will you tell him." Daenerys paused she didn't want to appear weak but finding out Aegon was alive, and all this talk of him and his odd task for her made her feel like she was 5 years old running into her nephews arms. "That I am grateful to hear he is alive and safe." Daenerys asked.

"He is alive princess, I swear by it, he has sent you letters baring his own signature saying things only he knows, its true that he was in fire and lived something some Targaryens have not been able to do, but none of that means he is safe." Monford said he glanced at Jon before continuing quietly so only the two of them could hear. "The king is in very real danger."

"And we feel for him truly." Jon said Monford looked personally offended by Jon's words.

"This is war, my lord."

"I understand."

"You understand? How possibly could you understand inside your walls?"

"That's enough!" Stannis warned.

"You married his aunt, you knew what that entailed." Lord Velyron reminded.

"My Lady wife is not property to me, and I do not owe any man for her." Jon said and Lord Velyron scoffed.

"That is not how the world works!" Lord Velyron hissed.

"That does not mean it is right." Daenerys reminded.

"You have some Nerve Lord Baratheon." Lord Velyron said.

"Not compared to you." Renly muttered from where he stood against the wall.

"You are tired from your journey ser we will have you shown to your rooms." Jon said waving him away done for the moment he walked past Lord Velyron turning his back to him.

"Your cousin puts you to shame." Lord Velyron said and Jon stopped but did not turn.

"Robb Stark fights loyaly to his good brother, they say he is like the direwolf on his sigil when he fights and behaves himself like a man of _unquestionable_ noble birth on the battlefield."

Jon turned to look at him his eyes like a storm. "Your lucky you arm my good nephews bannermen and that you serve him loyally, because if you weren't I would have your head for that." Jon told him like a growl showing his own wolf side.

"Prove me wrong, on the battle field." Lord Velyron said simply. "I'm not afraid to die for a cause I believe in."

"I hate that man." Jon grumbled in their rooms that night.

"Of course, you do he called you a coward." Daenerys said as she brushed out her long hair.

"I am not a coward."

"I know that…but" Daenerys started wondering how to word it.

"You agree with him!?" Jon asked enraged.

"I agree that Aegon is the rightful king and we must help him!" Daenerys said turning to look at him, he gave her a hurt look before looking away.

She went over to him touching his shoulder. "Its time to stand and fight Jon."

"My uncles don't want me to go to war yet." Jon admitted to her she could tell by how he walked away from her he was still upset with her.

Daenerys rolled her eyes falling back on there bed. "You uncles will never go to war. Not for Aegon, not for Robb certainly not for me." She grumbled Ghost who was on there bed licked her check seemed to like Daenerys much better than most of Jon's family she pet him as the wolf cuddled up to her.

He looked back at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked but it was hard to stay mad at her when he saw how good she was with ghost, how good she was.

"There is a reason Rhaenys was going to give up her rights to her baby. Nobody want or respects a woman no matter how powerful she is and your uncles certainly don't respect me." Daenerys grumbled.

"Not true." He told her walking over to her.

"It is true. Rhaenyra was the rightful heir and her brother usurped it from her. And when the last of Aegon the 3rds sons died the great council chose his brother over his three daughters who should have inherited first because men hate to see women have power even though it was rightfully theres."

"I was talking about my uncles." Jon said he caressed her hair gently, but she moved away from his touch.

"I was talking about you." Daenerys said looking up at him with hard eyes.

"ME?" He asked.

"You gave up my right to the throne without asking me, you told your uncles I did not want it." Daenarys said.

"But you don't, besides what right? Rhaenys and her son."

"I am not saying I would take what belongs to Rhaenys." Daenerys said taking Jon's had pulling him onto the bed. "I am just saying you should have talked to me first."

"Your right, I'm sorry." Jon said kissing her head and Dany smiled. "I promise when it involves you or your family I will ask." He promised.

"And I could help you with other things that do not involve my family." Daenerys added giving him a soft kiss. "I could help bare your burden." She told him. She asked Rhaenys about what it was like being married to Robb, sometimes she wondered if they had switched places how her life would be. The way Rhaenys spoke of him they hardly ever fought, and she complained to her niece all the time about Jon. She said it was still new but soon Jon would belong to her like Robb belonged to Rhaenys. Daenerys had to admit she liked the idea of Jon belonging to her.

"I will try to do that in the future yes." Jon agreed.

"You have to admit your uncles are frustrating." Daenerys said softly.

"I will openly admit that." Jon said with a chuckle. "But they are family."

"What are they waiting for did they say, did they give a reason?" Daenerys asked.

Jon sighed but he couldn't lie to her. "They want me to have an heir before I go to war." He admitted.


	25. Regarding the Wolves

**As always huge thanks to my beta Voodoomarie who is just amazing. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment.**

"It's so hard to be away from Jacaerys." Rhaenys told Robb as they sat at their table listening to the songs and merriment. Robb squeezed his wife's hand softly. Robb looked at his wife and smiled, his fierce Targaryen Princess was a northern mother now, with her hair pulled back in a northern braid. She sat by his side at his uncle's wedding like a good Lady of Winterfell. Sometimes it surprised him just how happy he truly was.

"I know but he's safer with Ser Selmy than he would have been traveling all this way. Perhaps he can stay at Riverrun for the rest of the war."

"I don't think I could bear it." Rhaenys said softly.

"Perhaps you should join him?" Robb said, looking into her surprised purple eyes.

"My place is here at your side but my heart longs for our boy." Rhaenys told him.

"Good, I would miss you terribly." Robb admitted.

"Do you promise to show me tonight?" She asked quietly.

He smiled, tilting her chin up. "They've been bedded we won't have to stay much longer." He promised before kissing her passionately.

"Do you miss Wintefell?" Rhaenys asked. She missed her family but not the Red Keep itself or any of King's Landing.

"Everyday." Robb admitted and she squeezed his hand.

"Someday we will go there with our children and we will take it back." She promised combing his hair back with her fingers and he kissed her other hand with a smile.

"Will we?" He asked.

"With fire and blood if we must." She promised.

Robb smiled. "I like the sound of that, I also like the sound of Jack not being an only child." He told her with a small.

"He won't be much longer." She told him he turned to her with wide eyes, putting his hand to her still flat stomach. She smiled proudly putting her hand over his.

"Let me announce it." Robb said giddy.

"No! We don't want to upstage Roslin and Edmure." Rhaenys whispered but he pulled her close kissing her deeply. Catelyn smiled looking at them happy.

"We do not seem to be the only ones who are happy." Robb mused looking at two of the young nobles who made up their personal guard. Smalljon Umber was dancing joyfully with Dacey Mormont.

"They are married." Rhaenys whispered into Robbs ear and he turned to her.

"What?"

"They left the wedding to go to the godswood, they were married there secretly tonight." She told him.

He was shocked but turned back to them dancing together. Dacey was a Mormont. Some said she was a skinchanger and would turn into a bear when the time came, but he knew for quite a while that Smalljon was in love with her. He was happy for both of them.

"And how did you know this, and I did not?" He asked simply.

"Because you are a man and miss these things." She teased as the song changed.

"I feel I've been remiss in my duties; I've given you meat and wine, but my Lord has been married and I have a gift for his queen." He said Rhaenys was staring at Walder with everyone else. She didn't see his son behind her before he knocked her to the floor and tried to attack Robb with a knife. Robb avoided the attack, trying to pull the knife away the Frey. Robb's hands become a bloody mess but he got it away from him and headbutted the Frey.

"What is the meaning of this!" Robb hollered right before arrows rained down on him. Rhaenys was already knocked under the table and was covered but they were slaughtering the guests and northern lords. She saw Catelyn under her own table thankfully but screamed when he saw Robb where he was knocked to the ground in the chaos and screams of good men being slaughtered. SmallJon Umber threw a table over Robb to keep him safe from the arrows as his she-bear cut down a Frey going towards Catelyn but she was grabbed by a Frey while Raymen Frey put an axe in her belly.

SmallJon howled in rage and he was there in a second. He broke Ryman's neck with his bare hands before his head was cut off. The GreatJon yelled for his boy as he was dragged away. Robb looked for Rhaenys in the bloody mess as soon as he came to. Their eyes met and though he had been shot three times with arrows he started to crawl to her, he saw her fear and his instinct was to get to her.

Robin Flint was stabbed by a gang of Frey men, both Lucas Blackwood and Donnel Locke fell to arrows and plenty of northern houses were being ended around them. Tears filled her eyes as Rhaenys crawled to Robb.

"We have to go, we have to get out of here." she cried and he stood up.

"The king of the north arises!" Walder Frey laughed as Rhaenys got up taking his hands and they ran together to the side door. She banged on it but it had been sealed. Catelyn had taken Walder's latest wife hostage and was the only reason they were not shot full of arrows

"Lord Walder, Lord Walder enough, let it end! Please, he is my son." She said gesturing to Robb. Rhaenys helped him stay on his feet as she looked for a way out while everyone even, the archers, focused on Catelyn. Robb was just staring at her, memorizing her strength and beauty. "Let him go and I swear we will forget this, I swear it on the old gods and the new, we will take no vengeance!" Catelyn cried and Rhaenys looked at him hopefully.

"What do words mean, I swore you no harm." Walder Frey laughed.

"Take me for your hostage but let Robb go, Robb GO!" She called and Rhaenys tried to pull him to what could be a way out.

"Stop them." Walder called.

"Let them go! Or on my honor as a Tully on my Honor as a Stark I will cut your wife's throat." Catelyn swore. Rhaenys tried to keep moving and Robb called out "Mother" breathlessly when Lord Bolton came up to them, ripping him from her side and throwing her down. "Rhaenys my-" He started but Roose Bolton stabbed him in the heart saying "The Lannisters send their regards."

The room of dead men filled with his wife and mother's screams and Catelyn slit Walder's wife's throat and was expressionless even when her own throat was cut.

Rhaenys cried before seeing Roose Bolton staring at her. She got up screaming and hitting him tears streaming down her face.

He grabbed her by the neck shaking her. She gasped at his hand, struggling to breath.

"Where is your son!? Did the old man take him to Riverrun or the Vale?" He asked.

Rhaenys stopped fighting, she was ready to die for her son to live. "You think my life is valuable enough to me to trade that of my son's? My boy! No! Jacaerys is the true warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, he is heir to the Iron Throne and someday he will reign fire and ice down on the men who murdered his parents." She told him and he only scoffed.

"I believe the Stark widow is wearing too many clothes, don't you agree?" Waulder said with a lecherous look at her as he licked his lips.

Roose had wanted to see the horror in the girl's eyes. Rhaegar's precious daughter, but she was staring at her dead husband. She already felt dead.

"Come Roose, we could take turns with her! Haven't you always wanted to ride a dragon?" Walder asked and Roose looked the girl over, thinking about it.

"Tywin's orders were clear, the girl goes to him unscathed." Roose said lifelessly.

Rhaenys pulled free of his grasp dropping to the ground crying, looking upon her lifeless husband. She loved him and now he was gone. Her little boy was a little less than a year old and he was the rightful Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Clutching onto her husband's body she looked up at these horrible men and through her tears she said. "The North will Remember. "

Roose smirked. "I am the North." He said pulling her up by her arm and holding her tightly so she would not get loose again. "I have been chosen over your son to be the Warden of the North." He said smugly.

Men burst into the hall with Greywind's bloody head and Rhaenys cried out at the sight of him.

"Shot the thing full of arrows like we planned! We thought it was dead but when we opened the cage it took out four men. The stupid beast could of got away but it was trying to get in here, like it was trying to save its master or something." One laughed to Roose and Walder, taking great joy in the story and laughing with his mouth full of food.

"Or maybe to save his master's wife." Roose said softly as the men gathered around Robb. He pulled her away so the men could surround her husband.

"W-what are they doing to him? NO! Stop it, stop it! Leave him alone!" Rhaenys cried as they cut off Robb's head and sewed the direwolf head in its place.

 **I had some people predict or want a red wedding, and even though usually I do everything in my power to save Robb I had planned from the beginning for him to die at the red wedding which was hard on me but hopefully good story telling. You will have to let me know in the comments what you thought. Thanks for reading please enjoy!**


	26. A Dragons rage

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story. Thanks for some awesome reviews I love hearing from you guys. Please leave me more comments so I know what you think! Thanks for reading.**

Arthur stood back silently listening to the rain, and watching it fall around them, the castle was in shambles there were several holes in the ceiling in the room with the painted table. It rained on them as Aegon whipped away all the stone wolf statues to the north that represented 35'000 men, he did so in a rage and the statues tumbled to the floor.

"In every war, men are lost." The maestor said and Aegon gave him a hard look with Aegon's red stained face.

"IN WAR! NOT AT A WEDDING! DON'T TELL ME MEN ARE LOST IN WAR! I KNOW OF WAR I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN WHEN THIS CASTLE WAS LITE LIKE OUR FUNERAL PYER! THAT WAS WAR THE FOULEST KIND BUT IT WAS STILL WAR! THEY KILLED MY GOOD BROTHER! THEY TOOK MY SISTER! THEY HAVE HER BABY SURROUNDED AT RIVERRUN!" Aegon yelled his fury.

He turned to Arthur. "Write Lord Valyrin, tell him to demand Lord Baratheon show us loyalty, if he is with us he will march to Riverrun and save Jacaerys Stark!" Aegon said he was desperate.

"Perhaps you should write Daenerys yourself as well, inspire family loyalty." Arthur suggested and Aegon nodded.

"After you already gave the girl Dragon eggs." The maestor mumbled.

"They need a mother." Aegon said quietly he was sure that was what was missing that was why he could not birth these dragons they needed a Targaryen mother and Rhaenys could not help him with this, she wrote him of her new pregnancy and she was afraid the child could not survive the fire. She wrote him of her love for Robb and their son and how happy they were even in the middle of the war.

"Well let's focus on the good news." One idiotic lord said. "it is great news that-"

"GET OUT!" He finally screamed at his men and Arthur watched them all clear out. Before approaching his young king as he went to the floor picking up a broken wolf statue.

"They are going to threaten her Arthur, they are going to ask me to stand down in exchange for her life she is there hostage!" He cried.

"You cannot." Arthur said simply.

"She is my sister!"

"I know."

"She is pregnant, they killed them at Dinner Arthur, at a wedding feast!" Aegon cried and Arthur patted his side letting him let it out.

"What will you do with them, the people who betrayed them the people who killed Robb Stark when you are king?" Arthur asked.

Aegon looked up at him for a second, Arthur always thought Aegon had his mothers gentleness but he saw that Targaryen Glimmer in his eyes.

"I will burn them alive like the Lannisters tried to do to me." Aegon decided as he said it.

"Good, I know you are in pain, but remember that pain, remember who put it there, burn those who hurt you when you get to the throne, but never let go of your goodness." Arthur told him as he hugged the king and pulled him up.

"I have to tell Sansa, I want her to hear it from me." Aegon said softly.

Arthur smiled because that was his boy. He no longer worried about Sansa and Aegon falling for each other they had bonded but not in the normal way pretty girls and crown prince's bond. They had a good friendship every so often Aegon would walk the girl through what was left of the garden but he was more concerned with his dragon eggs an war plans then the pretty red head and Sansa thought he was very handsome but was concerned by his obsession with the dragon eggs as she saw it, it frightened her a little and he still did not like there age difference, he saw her as no more than a child.

"Sansa?" He called when he entered her chamber passing the buckets that collected the dripping water from her chamber to find her sitting on the window seal with Lady loyally at her feet. She turned to him and he saw her read eyes to match his own.

"How?" He asked.

"My maid told me, and then I went down to the hall to listen to all the people talking about it, it's all anyone is talking about." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"She said the rumor is they sewed my brothers direwolf onto his head is that true?" Sansa asked hurt.

Aegon looked at the pain in her blue eyes, Robbs death was an insult to him of course but he didn't know him for much more than his handwriting and military skill, but he knew people who loved him dearly like Sansa and Rhaenys.

"As far as I've heard it is true." Aegon admitted.

"And they cut my mother's throat to the bone."

"I am so sorry for your loses truly." Aegon told her.

"And your sister, they made her ride to the capital with him, with what they did to my brother, they tied them to the same horse and shouted as they-" Sansa started her own words made her cry.

"Why are you saying these things Sansa?" Aegon asked as a tear went down his face.

She stood up from her spot going to him.

"Because I want to know what you are going to do about it?" She told him, he knew she was being brave and being this honest with him when she was used to having to lie about her true feelings in Kingslanding.

"I am going to make them pay, I'm going to make them all pay." He promised.

"From this broken island?" Sansa asked.

"Come with me Sansa I want to show you something." Aegon said he decided she should know his good news the only reason he didn't want to throw himself from the chamber of the painted table. He took her up to the battlements of the castle or what was left of them. She went with him even accepting when he offered her his arm because of how much of it was broken.

"What are we doing is it safe to be up here?" She asked but he pointed out into the distance and she no longer cared she wanted to stay and watch for at least an hour maybe two.

"Do you see them Sansa?" Aegon asked and her eyes were wide as she nodded as sad and crushed as she was at the loss of her family hope sailed towards them in the form of a Dornish Armada.


	27. A Bird Sings into a Storm

**This was really a fun chapter to write. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.**

Littlefinger stood in Stormsend, he hoped they would come around it would be easy enough to pick them apart he already determined but they could be a strong ally how they are now, if he got to them, they would be ash. oh well he thought he had nothing against getting rid of old historic families it was quite like pruning old vines so new better stronger ones could take their place.

He heard the door open but no clinking of Armor and a small crossed his face before he even turned around, Jon Baratheon wanted to speak with him alone, it's what his uncle Eddard would have done, this stag would be as easy to manipulate. "My lor-" Little finger started but it ended in a cry as he saw the giant white wolf before him it moved closer growling at him he could see himself in its red eyes and he saw prey.

"Curious creature it can rip grown men to shreds but it always listens to Jon." Daenerys said he looked over the beast to see her. She was beautiful her silver hair gleamed in her black mourning clothes, her face was tired and white she looked as though she had been crying quite a lot but there was still a grace to her but also a quality of leadership and command.

"Where is Jon?" Little finger asked backing up as the wolf came closer.

"Away." Daenerys said simply.

"And the guards?" He asked surely, they could put the thing down.

"Do we look like we need guards?" Daenerys asked he could see that _we_ meant her and the wolf he was the outsider here.

"Surely then you could call him off….so we may discuss-" Littlefinger tried.

"I don't know I've been very distressed of late. You see my husband's cousin was murdered and my cousin well I do not even know what they've done with her."

"She is alive." Littlefinger promised. "Back at home in the red keep with her family."

"Our family doesn't live there anymore it was taken." Daenerys told him in such a dark tone he realized there was more to this girl a more that should be feared..

Little fingers back hit the wall and there was nowhere to go as the beast snarled at him it was so close, he could feel its hot breath. "My lady please!" He said.

"Wait a moment ghost let's see if the mockingbird has any songs we want to hear." Daenerys said

"A song of peace." Little finger said.

"I was wrong, go ahead." Daenerys said moving to leave as Ghost jumped up on his hind legs his powerful front paws pinned Little finger down against the wall.

"Wait my lady please!" Little finger yelled and she turned back to him.

"The rebellion is over, if you are smart you could hold your nephew lord Stark in your hands by the next moon and whomever holds him holds the whole of the north." Littlefinger told her.

"Down." Daenerys said simply and wolf got down sitting in front of Littlefinger with his tail wagging he seemed to enjoy helping his mistress.

"The rebellion is over." Little finger reminded trying to stay composed but he did not want to die by beating eaten by a wolf.

"And why exactly is the rebellion over?" Daenerys asked.

"Because Robb Stark is dead." He said shocked.

"Forgive me but I was not aware Robb Stark was our king?"

"Well you must admit between the men who say they are rebelling he is the only one who had achieved anything at all." He said and she glanced at him quickly realizing he did just insult her husband he was sure the wolf would kill him but instead she nodded ever so slightly.

"You and I can agree on that account." Daenerys said simply.

"So why should you and yours die for Aegon, that's what Robb Stark did the man's own good brother and what has he done for Robb Stark? He let him die."

"And you think Tywin Lannister will do right by me and mine?" Daenerys asked with a glare she was more intelligent then he had hoped.

"I am just saying he isn't the only one with a claim is he." Littlefinger said switching up his tactic.

"Jacaerys is only a babe." Daenerys said simply. "The Northerners will wont him because of who he is but he could not lead for a long time."

Little finger smiled "Everyone has underestimated you and forgotten you for so long now you to forget yourself." Little finger said.

"Me?" Daenerys asked her eyes filled with confusion and astonishment at his suggestion but there was a small smirk on her lips. "I would inherit after both of them and Rhaenys."

"Not according to your father, he put aside Rhaegar and his children when he turned on him during the war, following that succession your brother would inherit and now that he is dead, you would be the Targaryen heir before Aegon or Joffrey or Tommen or even Robb Starks baby." Little finger said and the last thing he wanted was a Stark on the throne half dragon so he had the claim half wolf with all the respect of being a stark with men like Ser Selmy and the blackfish at his side it would be far to peaceful and much more can be gained in chaos.

"According to a mad man?" Jon asked as he walked in.

"Lord Baratheon." Little finger said with a bow, but he flinched back up as he heard ghost growl. "Would you please call back your animal."

"He is fine where he is." Jon said taking Daenerys hand his eyes met hers as he kissed it before holding it tightly. "Why are you here, to give us the Lannister's sympathy's for murdering our family?"

"Interesting I never saw you to as family bound loyalists, what with you killing your good brother and then hesitating to help your cousin." Little finger said.

"Did you make the journey all the way here to insult us in our own home? There are easier ways of dying my lord." Jon said and Daenerys gave her husband a small smile squeezing his hand lightly.

"I do not mock you. You were wise to wait my lord. Why join in this fool hardy attempt at the throne and risk your own resources, your own people?" He said and saw in his eyes that Jon cared about his people he was getting somewhere.

"Do the Lannisters have a message for us or not?" Jon asked.

"The Lannisters say the realm has been at war for too long and want you to come back into the fold, name Joffrey your king and you will be left in peace."

"And Robb's boy?"

"It's tricky but not impossible to save him, we should talk more about it over dinner." Little Finger said simply.

"We won't be joining you; my uncles will be hosting you this evening." Jon told him.

"Perfect." Little finger said with a smile and it really really was exactly what he wanted.

The feast was filled with hooting and hollering nobody stirred up the people quiet like Renly.

"Enjoying yourself Lord Baelish?" Renly asked.

"Yes, you seem like twice the host of your nephew."

"Jon hates feasts and he usually dines alone with _her_. "Renly said letting Lord Baelish see more and more of the cracks in this family.

"A pity if you don't mind me saying so, I always found the best lords to be good at this sort of thing you know, well loved, like you." Littlefinger said.

"I practically raised Jon he is a good man." Renly said after some hesitation.

"Yes, and how good it was of you to step forward and raise him like your nephew even with the…. doubt of his legitimacy." Little finger said simply and watched the confusion in Renly rise. "If you will excuse me, I think I will get some air." Little finger said with a bow walking away from Renly's party and going over to where Stannis frowned in the corner alone.

"I hate spectacles like this." Stannis complained.

"The best lords usually do." Little finger said.

"I am not the lord of Stormsend, Jon is, and I am loyal to him and his birthright. I practically raised him." Stannis said making lord Baelish smile.

"Of course, it was probably hard for Robert to be around the boy what with the question of his birth."

Stannis grabbed him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well isn't it odd that Lyanna wanted to give the boy a Targaryen name?" Little Finger asked.

Stannis was silent. "I will investigate this before it goes any farther."

"Rhaegar was quite enamored by her as well. He kept thousands of letters from Lyanna including the one I brought, about his son." Little finger said taking it out of his robe handing it to Stannis who grabbed it reading it.

"I am the rightful lord of Stormsend." He said quietly in his shock.

"You are my lord." Lord Baelish said with a small bow.

"Do not tell anyone about this!" Stannis told him.

"Of course, I will be going to my rooms now such a long journey." Little finger said leaving the feast just to hear footsteps following him in the hall he had to hide his smile seeing Renly.

"If Jon really wasn't the rightful lord then everything would go to dull Stannis." Renly said.

"And what a shame that would be since you are the one with all the fine friends, nobody likes Stannis, nobody would support him without your help, he is lucky to have you." Little finger said before making his excuses and going to the Gardens he was quite lucky to find Jon there.

"I hear you are not one for feasts."

"I like quiet conversations with honest people better." Jon admitted as he cleaned his sword which was true it was also true Daenerys was having a hard time and he was trying to be there for her but she had asked to be alone, he worried she would just stay on the floor with those dragon eggs all night.

"Men like that make the best kind of king." Little Finger assured.

"I am not a king." Jon said with a sigh.

"But you could be, using your wife's claim to the throne you could forget Aegon and Rhaenys and take it for yourself." Little Finger said Jon put his sword down and then in what felt like an instant had little finger pinned to the tree with his hand on his throat.

"I am not a king and more then that I am not a usurper, and neither is my wife! Go back to your masters and tell them, we stand with King Aegon the sixth of his name!" Jon said before letting him go.

"Very well I will leave in the morning."

"Leave at once!" Jon demanded.

"If you insist."

"I do." Jon said simply.

Littlefinger bowed. "You are a good man my lord, incorruptible, just like your uncle." Little Finger said and Jon gave him a little nod of thanks that was very high praise and meant a lot to Jon.

Little finger walked into the night. Too bad the rest of your family was so easily corruptible he thought as he walked away it didn't matter who Jon sided with Jon Baratheon would not be alive much longer.

Little finger had just on his horse when he saw smoke rise from the castle. This was unforeseen but hopefully it would just speed up the destruction of house Baratheon.

"Quickly." He told his men as they hurried their horses into the night.


	28. A Boy of Ice and Fire

**Here are some characters we have not seen alot of but I think you will see more of them its still a little up in the air. Thank you for reading this story I really appreciate it I hope your enjoying it and I would love to hear your thoughts and feelings about it and thank you so much to everyone who has left comments.**

"Would you stop mopping we are almost there." The Hound grumbled as he rode.

"Where are we going?" Arya asked from her place on the hound's horse.

"Gotta sell you to your family." Sandor said simply.

"I don't have family." Arya said softly not after the red wedding. None who were free anyways that could pay him.

" Oh quite your whining, You have an aunt in the vale, a cousin in the stormlands."

"I don't know them." Arya grumbled.

"So?Highborn people like yours pay for family it's what they do."

"Which one?" Arya asked.

"What are you prattling about now?" The hound asked irritated.

"Which one are you taking me to, the aunt or the cousin?" Arya asked with as much attitude if not more.

"Neither. Ser Barristan Selmy is raising arms at Riverrun in the name of your nephew and he is the closest."

"Robbs baby." Arya realized suddenly thinking about Robbs made her stomach flop. "I've never met him."

"Well he is in there." Sandor said pointing to the castle. He hurried the horse up.

"I need to get you there before the Frey army comes to take it." Sandor said he had several nights on him and besides an army could never be as quick as just one man and a child.

"But…. but they won't will they? That's my grandfather's castle." Arya asked worried.

"I don't care it's of little matter to me." He grumbled but as much as he hated to admit it, he did care for her and he could hear her worry. "Riverrun was built for sieges and Ser Barristan Selmy is the only knight worth a damn." He promised as they rode nearer.

The great hall of Riverrun was taken over with war plans the head table was covered with maps and charts.

Maestor Wyman brought in more as he entered. Ser Brynden Tully the blackfish was looking at the map of the Riverlands when he noticed the blood on his sleeve. He hadn't changed since the red wedding her had too much to do now that Catelyn and Edmure and Robb were gone Riverrun was his responsibility, besides it was Frey blood on him and before the end of this there would be much more Frey blood.

Ser Desmond Grell the master of arms and Ser Robin Ryger the captain of the guard discussed siege preparations.

Ser Selmy was at the head of the table reading through raven scrolls from every house he contacted in the north.

He looked under the table when he felt a tug at his boot. He couldn't look at him without smiling. Jacaerys was a little over a year now and Ser Selmy was sure he was the most handsome baby in seven kingdoms with blue eyes like his father, silver hair like his grandfather but it was curly like that of his mothers. Catelyn Tully's ears, Robbs chin a long stark face like Eddards, he saw so many ghosts when he looked at that boy.

He smiled taking the little rag doll the boy offered him before tickling the child with it making Jacaerys giggle. He was proud to serve Rhaegar Targaryen but he died when he was away like the other kings he had served. Rhaegars beautiful strong-willed daughter he swore to protect and he was not by her side when she needed him. Instead she had sent him with her most valuable possession her only son. He would not fail her son.

"Have we heard any news of our princess?" Ser Selmy asked gravely.

"No, she's most certainly dead, or dying. " The blackfish grumbled not one to mix words he heard the boy giggle again. "you know we have ladies who can watch him?"

"He stays with me." Ser Selmy assured.

A squire ran in. "The hound is at the gate my lord, he claims he has Arya Stark with him!" The boy cried.

"Well, does he?" The Blackfish asked.

"I've never laid eyes on here before I couldn't be sure." The squire said.

"Well neither could I, send him away." The Blackfish dismissed.

"My Lord Arya Stark-" The maester started.

"Arya Stark is dead; he's trying to get money from a sad sappy old man." Bryden said ser Selmy wondered if he just did not want to pay the girls randsome.

"He won't find one in you." Ser Desmond sighed.

"I know Arya Starks face." Ser Selmy promised. "I never forget a face and then there is the proof we took off the wall." Ser Selmy said calling the Blackfishes bluff.

"Send him in." The blackfish agreed finally.

Soon the hound for the angry large man he was came before them with a tiny grubby little girl.

"That is her that's Arya Stark, her hair has been cut and she is dirtier then when last I saw her, but it is her I would swear it by all the gods old and new." Ser Selmy said.

"I want 20 gold dragons for her." The hound said.

"You are out of your mind." The Blackfish laughed.

"You want your last kin or not?" Sandor asked.

"Not for 20 gold Dragons we are fighting a war." The Blackfish said making ser Selmy sigh.

"I will pay the ransom." Ser Selmy said. "You should stay Clegan we could use all the men we can get, there will be lodgings, maybe even some personal glory doing the right thing." Ser Selmy mused.

Sandor rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine." Was all he said going up to get money from the man.

Arya looked around it all seemed so foreign to her she had never been at riverrun before, it was like a whole different world. A painting with a sheet over it caught her eye from its place no longer hanging on the wall but leaning against it.

Curiosity struck her as the men were talking among themselves she went over to it pulling off the sheet shocked at what laid beneath it was a painting of her family, it wasn't painted to long before the war began, she remembered her mother fussing over them all looking there best because it was going to her father. Her eyes looked at her father as tears fell down her own.

"Papa!" was heard making her turn to see the silver haired toddler waddling quickly over and the room full of people planning for war went silent. "Papa!" He cried again tapping his hand on the painting she watched as he was frustrated Robb could not hear him like he wanted him to come out of the painting and hug him. "PAPA!" He cried again and he looked back to ser Selmy as if to ask why his demand was not yet met.

"I miss him too." Arya said quietly getting the attention of the baby who did not know what to think of her before looking back to his father. Ser Selmy came over picking him up and then putting the sheet back over the painting.

"Apologize my lady, we cover it because it confuses the little Lord." Ser selmy said Jacaerys started crying but was easily soothed by Ser Selmy bouncing him lightly.

"Whats going to happen to him now?" Arya asked he was so young to be without a mother and a father they were both orphans now.

"Well his safety is the main priority, but he is the warden of the north and lord of Winterfell by right no matter what the Boltons say. Lord Manderly is raising forces in the North for him we will join them soon."

"But…isn't he the heir to the Iron throne?" Arya asked.

"You wont go to King Aegon's aid?" Desmond asked from his place at the table.

"Aegon Targaryen is the true king, I know this with all my heart, but we aren't in a position to help him. The boys safety comes first once he is back in Winterfell we can talk about sending men to help in his name." Ser Selmy said.

"What about Riverrun." Arya asked looking to her uncle.

"She is going to be in for a long Seige the Freys will come to take her but she isn't easily taken." The Blackfish said.

"During a long siege it might be best not to have to feed so many men perhaps you will send men to our cause?" Ser Selmy asked.

"What is his war to me." The Blackfish asked. "What has it gotten me so far? Death everywhere I look."

"Jacaerys is your family!" Ser Selmy reminded.

"Yes my great great nephew we are barely Kin." Brynden said.

"I am Catelyn Stark's youngest daughter." Arya said looking to her uncle.

He was in awe in that moment she reminded him of Catelyn with a strength like Catelyn. "Yes you are." He admitted.

She gave a small smile to ser Selmy. "Then send the men for me. I am going with them; he is my family and I am going to protect him." Arya said.

"Very well lady Arya." Brynden agreed.

Arya reached over and touched his cheek. Jacaerys didn't seem to mind that she was covered in dirt he giggled and pulled at her hair she smiled looking at him, they were still far off from ever claiming Winterfell away from the Boltons but he felt more like home then she had felt in years.


	29. In the Light of the Seven

**Sorry this took so long to update. I am excited though this is a long thing I know but we are past the halfway point, progress! Please let me know what you think in the comments and thank you for reading!**

Jamie went up the tower of the hand to go to his father as he was bid, he had already disowned him today, but now that Cersei told him he was to late to be with her, maybe he should go to the rock, he doubted he would be given a choice. He walked in to see his father calm as ever and the Targaryen girl raving, screaming and crying she was still in the dress she had to have worn to the red wedding, it was covered in blood.

"Princess you have a simple choice to make, do you want your son to be dead or alive? I can kill him; he could die like your father and husband and uncle?" He said simply Targaryen's were growing fewer by the minute.

"How can I trust you to keep your word?!" The girl asked angry.

"Because I don't have your son and if you agree then I won't have to waste my time looking." He said simply. He waited and she said nothing. "Then we will do this against your will take her away." She left kicking and screaming.

"Do you have a choice for me?" Jamie asked but the way his father looked at him terrified him, he realized he had about as much choice as she did.

"Smile, you are about to marry a very beautiful woman."

"No, I told you I-"He started.

"You can either leave the kingsguard willingly or I will have you dismissed from it, and Joffrey will send you to the wall, a one-handed man, how long will you last? The princess will have to be killed and her babe will-"

"Stop, I will marry her." Jamie said.

"Good." Tywin told him even though he knew he would marry her already.

The law said no man could be forced into marriage, no man. Rhaenys was hardly the first bride pulled down the aisle. Neither of them wanted to be their but she was beautiful his Targaryen bride in a dress of red and gold, her veil covered her face but her shaking letting him know she was crying under it, either because her husband was recently murdered infront of her eyes or because she was being forced to marry a Lannister, he wondered which.

He wrapped his clock around her and instead of a feast his father told both of them they could head to Casterly Rock as soon as they consummated their marriage.

As soon as they got back to his chambers, he bolted the door while he said. "Shall we discuss our options." He said with that attitude he carried about him, he turned to find her sitting on the bed pulling her skirt up. "Take me away from here!" She demanded.

He knew he would have to explain to her that she wouldn't get to princess her way around this marriage but he didn't want to be here married to her with Cersei angry at him for not coming back soon enough because he was captured by his wife's old husband.

He unbuckled his pants as he walked over, neither of them would make a sound, neither of them would pretend to be happy with any aspect of this marriage but he wasn't finishing as fast as he would like to, he had never done it like this before, he had been as silent as the grave with cersei when they thought someone was going to find them but there was kissing and passion and this was for a purpose.

"Can't you…" She started frustrated but seeing how red her cheeks got it made him sneer, she was a proper little princess who never asked a man if he could hurry up fucking her and realized that as she had started the conversation.

"I'm trying." He retorted in the most stable voice he could muster; she just rolled her eyes flopping back against the bed. Laying down he saw more of the curve of her chest which helped but enemy or not he felt like he was laying with another man's wife, she probably felt the same way, her beloved husband was barely cold in the ground and she was forced to lay with her enemy, with the family of the man who killed him, hopefully she would believe it was all the Freys. It would make this marriage easier. The odd thing was he had laid with Rhaegars wife for years and never felt guilty not by that part of it at least. Robert was foul. Robb Stark may have been his enemy, but he felt wrong sleeping with his wife.

Finally, he closed his eyes and focus on how good the movement felt and he left a few low grunts pass him by but he finished and pulled out of her. To his great surprise he didn't imagine Cersei when he closed his eyes like he thought he would.

She went right to packing and they left before dark. "Will we have to stop tonight?" was one of the few things his new wife said to him as they went out to the carriage.

"I don't see any need, we can fight off any bandits that come our way, I will ride with the men, will you be comfortable sleeping in the carriage?" He asked

"I don't sleep well anywhere ser Jamie." She told him her tired grief stained face said it all. That she was exhausted but when she shut her eyes she saw her husband's gruesome murder.

Cersei came out with Tyrion to see them off. "Goodbye new Sister." He greeted sarcastically.

"Goodbye uncle." She said giving it right back to him.

"You Cannot be the first Targaryen whose had one person be both I'm sure." He said simply. "Safe travels brother." Tyrion told Jamie.

"Be nice to the poor girl she will never lay eyes on her son again. Alive anyway." Cersei said loud enough to make sure the girl would hear her.

"Cersei!" Jamie snapped the girl looked horrified; her boy was the last thing in the world she had.

"I feel for you truly I do, if I never saw my children again, I think I would just kill myself, maybe you should try it, _sister_."

Rhaenys smacked her across the face making both boy's jaws drop. The girl lost all reason in that moment, but her fear only lasted a second as she realized what she had done because her death meant very little to her.

"You should go, fast." Tyrion said. Jamie nodded taking Rhaenys arm.

"I could have you killed for that." Cersei snapped.

"Do you think I fear death? Jealousy is such an ugly color on you _sister_ , or should I still call you mother?" Rhaenys asked.

Cersei stormed away.

"Wow, you will have your handful with this one Jamie, fire and blood." Tyrion mused.

"My blood is fire." She said simply.

"I couldn't agree more, I meant to give this to you as a wedding gift, but now I owe you another for the best moment of my life when you smacked my sister." Tyrion laughed handing her a book. "It's the dance of the dragons."

"Appropriate." Jamie said and he thought he glanced the corner of her mouth move up in a small smile for only a moment and then it was gone making him wonder if it was ever there.

"You must visit us soon brother." Jamie said he couldn't imagine being alone with the girl.

"May I visit you during the royal wedding, so I don't have to be there?" He asked.

"But of course." He said helping Rhaenys into the carriage.

"You better get in, father is watching." Tyrion reminded.

"Fine." Jamie said he got in after to her surprise. "It would look bad if I didn't, once we are out of the city I will get out." He promised.

She only nodded.

"You shouldn't have hit Cersei." He told her.

"I'm sorry if I wounded your lover." She spat he just gave her an annoyed look.

"You shouldn't have hit her because it was stupid, you did not strike me as a stupid Woman, we have to be smart if we are going to survive this world, and when it comes to brains let's just say I'm good with a sword." He said he saw her mouth open and close and he appreciated her not reminding him he used to be good with a sword.

"I want to survive, long enough to see my boy." Rhaenys said so softly he barely heard her.

"What Cersei said was cruel."

"What Cersei said was true."

"Well I can't promise I will ever love you or like you, but I will promise to help you get your son as much as I possibly can. As long as you can promise me something in return."

"What am I supposed to promise you?" She asked annoyed.

"You don't have to love me or like me, but will you not actively make my life harder?"

"Fine." She agreed.

"Pleasure talking madam, get some rest." He said as he knocked on the carriage and got out when it stopped to ride his horse.

Into the night they halted as she screamed and before he realized it he was the first one running into the carriage to see what was wrong and saw her tossing turning and crying in her sleep. He turned back to the others saying its fine before shaking her. "Rhaenys you were having a nightmare." He said.

She opened her eyes to see the nightmare was real. She pulled back immediately he could see the fear in her eyes, it was sad to him almost. The dragon's proud daughters eyes were red from weeping, she looked terribly small. They had both fallen a very long ways he supposed. He saw something dangerous in her eyes despite all she had been through; pride.

"My apologies." She said softly. He saw her teeth chattering and he wrapped his cloak around her. "You will need it to ride." She told him but he left without it, he didn't mind the night chill, his father would call him a fool, maybe he would catch a chill and be lucky enough to die and be done with all of this. Instead he was married to a girl who hated him, and he had no feelings for in return, he left the kingsguard something he wanted all his life and he could no longer fight worth a damn. Who was more broken he wondered into the night. The scaled Dragon or the broken lion?


	30. Dorne Enters

**Hey guys its been a long time since I have updated sorry about that! We are over half way done about 15 chapters left to go and most of them are half way done besides the ending which is completely done. It's really weird I want to be done with it so you all can see my crazy scheme though but also I think I will miss it when I am gone this story is fun to write for all it's twists and turns! Anywho please let me know what you think of this chapter, I am sure you know at this point I am a comment whore it's just who I am. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this I hope you enjoy it!**

Sansa paced around the quarters in the ship she long since tired of while Aegon had somehow not gone Stir crazy and was sitting there staring at his dragon eggs, he held one in his arms like a babe methodically rubbing it as though it were fussing,

"Did you have to bring them." Sansa asked they littered the boat and were heavy as bricks and she was eyrie around them or more how he was with them. She liked Aegon he was good and brave, he was handsome and witty but the there was something else in him something as old as Valyrian and extremely Targaryen. Most said the gods flipped a coin when a Targaryen was born between greatness and madness, but as she got to knew Aegon she learned that greatness comes with a little madness and she saw his when he looked at those eggs. "They are the most valuable thing I have." Aegon said simply.

"Then you should sell them for gold and armies." Sansa said softly he was at warm the sentimental stones would do him no good.

"They are worth more than gold." He promised he looked up at her pacing. "We will be there soon." He promised.

"I never thought I would miss Dragonstone." Sansa said.

"My aunt hates travelling by sea, she used to get sick when she was a little girl. I used to tell her when she felt seasick to close her eyes and pretend, she was not sailing but flying like a dragon. It always worked Daenerys loved Dragons." Aegon said making Sansa wonder if all Targaryens were obsessed with Dragons. If they all had both greatness and madness inside them.

"I am not seasick just sick of the sea and being coped up inside this stuffy boat your grace." She said and he chuckled.

"I know it's tiresome but this is good news, I need them in Dorne and you could use an alliance too."

"Why do I need an alliance?" Sansa asked worriedly playing with her necklace.

"Aside the fact that the Lannisters want to kill you? Whatever your next move is it will require an army whether its to take back the north, or get revenge on the freys, or help your great uncle save riverrun you need an army." He told her.

"What if I just want to be safe and unreachable somewhere?" Sansa asked softly.

"If I were you, I would feel safer with an army." Aegon said.

"Thank you, truly for all you have done for me especially your wise council, whatever happens next you will always be my dearest friend." She told him he smiled at her taking her hand.

"You will always have my friendship and honest opinion, whether you like it or not." He teased.

"And I will always give you mine." Sansa promised.

"Good, most people just tell me what I want to hear I need your honesty Sansa it's like fresh air to me when I'm being dragged under water." She smiled they had forged a great friendship and in private she no longer insisted on calling him his grace she called him Aegon and he called her Sansa.

Arthur walked in. "Your Grace the water is not deep enough to pull into port, we were readying a boat."

"Is it safe for lady Sansa to accompany us or should she wait on the boat?"

"They are your family I do not suspect an attack." Arthur reminded.

"Well they have not been good family." Aegon reminded going up the stairs with Arthur and Sansa following him.

"They are helping you now." Arthur reminded.

"So much that's done for Rhaenys." Aegon said darkly.

"They are your only Allies." Arthur said as soon as they were on deck Aegon went to look out at port it seemed a royal party was waiting for them there.

"That is very unfair to all the northern men including my brother who died for Aegon." Sansa said softly.

"Apologies Lady Sansa." Arthur said reverently.

"We won't forget them Sansa, I promise I will not forget what they have done for me, and I wont forget the north. Infact in the dealings to come I'd like you to represent the north."

"The Starks do not have the north anymore your grace." Sansa reminded the Bolton's took it.

He gave her a confident smile and she had to admit his confidence was one of his better qualities. He touched her shoulder. "After my restoration we will make sure the same happens for our Wardens of the North who will always be Starks." Aegon promised before going down the rope ladder into the boat.

Sansa looked down at him. "I cannot." She said softly.

"You can, turn around and face the ladder." He told her.

"What if I fall?" She asked doing as he suggested and trying to climb down in her dress.

"I will catch you." He promised.

"What if I fall into the water."

"I will save you." He laughed. "However if I catch you and then we both fall into the water Arthur is probably going to save me, do not take it personal he has known me longer." Aegon teased and he heard her giggle.

"Do not make me laugh Egg!" she told him as he grabbed onto her helping her into the boat. "Why it worked." He told her as Arthur came down.

"I do not need you to grab my waist your majesty so why don't you move." Arthur said making Aegon laugh before going over. He saw from the other ships a few boats making the journey to shore as well.

Oberyn Stared at the boy with silver hair as they rowed him in it truly had been far to long and he found himself wanting to run into the water to grab Elia's boy into his arms. He was Targaryen in the silver hair purple eyes and high cheek bones but there was a gold color to his skin, something about his sister in his ears though her son would tower over her now.

At first glance he was sure the girl with him was his noble wife to be but there was nothing loving or sexual about the way they looked at each other or interacted just familiarity many guards were around Aegon to protect him like he needed it. The man to Aegon's right though Oberyn remembered.

Oberyn looked to his niece, she truly was beautiful and from her thin revealing dress she no doubt wanted to woo the Dragon while he was here. Next to Arianne were her brothers. Quentyn could not stop the redness in his face but he was sure Sansa Stark was the most beautiful woman we had ever seen and Trystane just wanted to ask the man if he had really been on fire.

To Oberyn's left his daughters were all lined up they may have been bastards but each of them looked like princess's in their finery.

As Aegon came close they all bowed he motioned for them to arise as he stood infront of the Martells.

"Welcome your grace, Dorne is finally and rightfully yours." Arianne said and the lords around them clapped and cheered.

Aegon pushed away the urge to look at Arthur for answers for what was going on instead he gave them a charming smile.

"Thank you princess Dorne is just as beautiful as I always imagined as are you." He said and they cheered again because he was handsome and eloquent, and they had waited so long for him.

Oberyn Stepped forward getting Aegon's attention. "Apologies for staring your grace, you have your mothers smile, I am your uncle Oberyn." He said and Aegon could tell this man was sincere by the truth in his eyes when he said. "I have awaited along time for this day, but it will not be as beautiful as when I see you on the Iron throne." He said with an earned cockiness and Aegon smiled.

"Did you know my mother well?"

"Very well we were inseparable as children." He told him he went to pat his nephews' shoulder and the only man with reflexes fast enough caught his hand and the prince smiled at ser Arthur Dayne.

"Arthur, you old war dog!" Oberyn explained. "You know I would never hurt the king surely."

"Prince Oberyn apologies old friend but one can never be too safe." Arthur said he had told Aegon on the boat who everyone was but neither of them knew where prince Doran was.

"Can you really touch fire!" Trystane asked excitedly getting elbowed and shushed by his brother.

Aegon laughed. "So far so good." He told the boy making him smile.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to the water gardens we have much to discuss." Arianne told him.

"Of course." Aegon said. "Uncle Oberyn this is Sansa Stark she represents the northern part of our alliance." Aegon said and Oberyn nodded politely as the girl curtseyed, he would have thought there was no northern part of the alliance if it were not standing there as beautiful as a summer day.

"Allow me to escort you my lady." Oberyn said he saw Arthur giving him a glare that screamed best behavior.

"I assume you do not need an escort Ser Arthur." Oberyn teased as Aegon took Arianne's arm and Oberyn took Sansa's.

Arthur walked behind the royals he usually saw danger around every corner and it was true Dorne was a dangerous place but it seemed everyone was all too happy to celebrate Elia's son.

"I thought I would meet your father." Aegon told her.

"I love my father but he was terrified of bringing us into war even though his people cried out that they wanted to defend Elia Martell's sons right to rule, they took you being passed over as a personal slight whether they like the Martells or not they saw it as you not inheriting because you are Dornish." Arianne explained though Aegon was sure it was because he was not a Lannister.

"When news of your death reached us..." Arianne said slowly.

"Which was gratefully exaggerated." Aegon teased bringing back her smile.

"We were heartbroken, but the people were angry, when we found out you were alive Uncle Oberyn and I doubled our efforts to get father to support you to no avail. However, we did get many lords agree to support me if I took over as the ruling prince of Dorne, I had the support but not the strength to overthrow my father until news of the red wedding reached us."

"You are a true leader my lady thank you for your sacrifice." Aegon said unsure if he could ever do the same to his own father even if it was necessary Rhaegars memory was so sacred to him.

"It is what was right." Arianne assured she took him inside the water gardens to a beautiful pastel room filled with couches and pillows on the table was fine foods and wines and a few maps. It was not the stiff military feel of the room with the painted table but he hoped it would be where they found a winning strategy.

"Please sit I'm sure your journey was long would may we offer you wine and food." Arianne said as a cup bearer came around Aegon wanted to get to business as they all sat down.

"How many Dornish can we count on? " Aegon asked.

"15'000 how many men did you bring." Arianne asked.

"1200, it's not enough especially now we stood a chance when they would have to divide forces between North and South." Aegon said.

"What about your contacts in Essos, the gold company?" Arthur asked Oberyn.

"They back another. The false king Rhaegar." Oberyn told the words came out like venom.

"How did a fake king get an army?" Aegon asked.

"The same way most do, gold. It's not just the gold company either he seems to gain support whereever he goes." Arthur grumbled.

"So we are out numbered and we have no allies to the north to distract them anymore." Arianne said she wondered if her father was right if there was any point in getting into a war they could not win.

"That's not exactly true we have options there. The vale has stayed out of the war so far but Lysa Arryn's sister and nephew were murdered her ancestral home given away, I've written her and she wants to know how she could trust us." Aegon said before he turned to Oberyn.

"I know you do not know me well." Aegon started.

Oberyn put his hand on Aegons shoulder. "I would die for you." Oberyn assured him. "They said you were all Targaryen but I see my sister in your eyes. Her blood runs in your veins and I will never see it spilled again" Oberyn said with a smile he failed Elia he would not fail her boy.

"I need you to agree to a match between yourself and Lysa Arryn." Aegon told him.

Oberyn looked to Arthur's smirking face. "Are we sure I cannot simply die for him?"

"Do you consent?" Aegon asked.

"For you." Oberyn agreed with a sigh.

"She is a fickle woman write to her, Send her your poetry she will have to be wooed." Arianne said.

"Good it may work but it is not our only option it is the only one to gain allies without bloodshed." Aegon said.

"Lets talk of bloodshed more." Oberyn said putting his feet up.

"The Riverlands will always take a Tully over a Frey if we help the blackfish take back the Riverlands we could get there support for the iron throne." Aegon said.

"Will that be enough?" Arianne asked.

"It wouldn't hurt my lady." Arthur said.

"What of your cousin in the stormlands?" Oberyn asked.

"Jon Baratheon stopped answering my ravens along time ago, if I live through this I would hang him as an oath breaker." Aegon said with a growl.

"As is your right he is your family by marriage and he does not support you." Oberyn said Aegon did not point out it took two long years to receive Dornes support and they were family to, Rhaenys was the only family he could depend on in this whole thing and it made his blood boil they had her.

"Our last option for Northern support would be the north itself." Aegon said watching Sansa look up at him.

"The Lannisters made the Boltons warden of the north. It's unlikely they would turn sides and if they did you could not trust them." Sansa said softly.

"Not the North under Bolton Rule." He told her.

"No Southern army has ever taken the North." Sansa said.

"Not a southern army a northern one. Lord Manderly is raising and army for Jaecaerys Stark but it's hard to follow a baby into battle, they need a grown stark they can see, they need you." Aegon told her.

"And if not for Rhaenys son lady Sansa would be the Stark they wanted." Arianne reminded.

"I need your word if I send you north you will not betray our nephew." Aegon told her.

"You have my word I would protect him with my life." Sansa told him.

"If you take a Dornish husband with you, you will bring support and aid and a shower of gold north with you." Oberyn told her.

"Would it work?" Arthur quietly asked Oberyn whom he knew and trusted. Oberyn drank his wine looking at Sansa Stark.

"Dornish men love to fight, and just look at her who would not fight for that face." Oberyn asked.

"Alright so we work on those three fronts so we can mount an attack from the North and the south." Arianne said.

"The best news is we have princess Myrcella here Doran arranged peace with the Lannisters which included Myrcella marrying Trystane." Arianne said and Aegons eyes filled with hope as he looked to Arthur.

"Cersei will trade us Rhaenys for Myrcella I know she will!" He said more then anything he just wanted his sister back safetly.

"Well it looks like your great Reign will start soon." Oberyn said with a smile.

"He was born to be king." Arthur said patting his shoulder.

"To king Aegon six of his name the rightful king he who is brave handsome and nobel." Arianne said and they continued on but Sansa was quiet until later when Aegon and her walked in the Gardens alone. The heat did not bother him slightly though she felt like she was boiling alive.

"We said we would always be honest with each other Sansa what is wrong." Aegon asked she had been quiet since there meeting.

"They are right you are all those wonderful things Aegon, but I worry those people who sing your praises are going to get you killed for that ugly iron chair." Sansa said softly and they were silent because it was most likely true.


	31. A Storm of Stags

In Stormsend tensions grew high after the fire. Some because they believed it was started by the Lady of Stormsend after she emerged from it with three young dragons.

Jon watched her with them she put them to sleep in a bassinet that was meant to hold the next Lord of storms end. She called them her children. She sang to them and covered them to keep out the cold. Jon was very worried by her behavior; she never seemed the same since the red wedding and all the dark news only made it worse.

"We need to go; we have been summoned to a meeting by Stannis." Jon said simply.

"I won't go, because I won't be summoned by that man." Daenerys said with venom on her tongue, never turning form her sleeping dragons. Her hands gently caressed them as if they were his babes instead of reptiles and it made Jon feel as though a bolder was in his stomach. She was a Targaryen princess through and through and would not suffer the insult.

"Daenerys." Jon said softly he knew she was suffering from all her loses. She turned and gave him a hard look. It was getting harder and harder for her not to blame him as her niece and nephew who had always been so good and close to her struggled to survive. Rhaenys was clever and bolder then her as girls and Daenerys had worshiped her, Rhaenys was her friend, her confidant, her sister. Aegon had been more removed on dragonstone but anyone who met him knew he was so good and kind he played with her as a child he protected her from Viserys better then anyone even though Aegon was younger than Viserys he was always so brave. Then when he got so handsome and she had this fantasy where Aegon told his father he would not marry the cold-blooded northern girl or the rose of highgarden and he would marry her instead.

Such thoughts were forgotten completely when at last Jon was hers. She had been so happy he was very good look and brave and when she he fought the Greyjoy for her she thought she would love him forever. And it she still loved him but this latest folly of his disappointed her beyond words beyond measure. Didn't he know how much she loved her family? How they were out there in the world thinking she did not care for him because he was being a puppet for his uncles.

"You sent men to save Rhaenys baby and he thinks he has the authority to send them home, and now he thinks he has the authority to summon us? Who is the Lord of stormsend Jon you or him?" Daenerys asked she was furious Jon had agreed he sent men to riverrun on what authority did they return for Stannis?

"He is my uncle I care about his opinion and he just lost his wife to a fire, a fire everyone blames you for." Jon reminded what happened was still unknown to everyone but him, he knew.

"Everyone blames me for everything here." Daenerys grumbled.

"We need to get there trust back." Jon said as she held the black dragon in her arm like a baby, they were only the size of cats.

"You know they think those things are unnatural." Jon reminded.

"And what do you think of my children?" Daenerys asked accusingly.

"I think…I think they are not your children Dany, I think if you had not walked through fire maybe we would not have lost our baby." Jon told her the loss had been so devastating it was early and they were not going to tell their good news until a little after the grief of the red wedding was set aside.

"I lost!" Daenerys reminded. "It happened to my body Jon you may be sad but I lost the baby not you." She told him.

"You are right." He said softly kissing her head. "But we will have children Dany, real children." He promised kissing her head. "I will tell them you are unwell." He promised before leaving deciding standing here and fighting would solve nothing.

"Jon." She said softly she was surprise he stopped at the door and looked back at her like a good obedient husband.

"Remind them you are the lord." She told him he nodded slowly.

Jon went down stairs to find all the Stannis and the household guard as well as a few bannermen from the Stormlands.

He walked in as Jon Connington stormed out saying. "YOUR ALL FUCKING INSANE!" With him went his men. Stannis was in the middle of high table looking down at him with a grave face.

Jon heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Lord Velyron and his troop.

"What's this about?" Monford asked Jon his face looked unamused.

"I don't know." Jon admitted and walked in with Ghost by his side and lord Velyron behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jon asked irritated himself.

"It has come to our attention of the rumor of your birth now with evidence gathered we are certain without a doubt that you are in fact a bastard from Lyanna stark and Rhaegar Targaryen I have your mothers letters to your true father as proof. Agree to hand Stormsend over to me and I will send you to the nightwatch, refuse and you will be executed." Stannis said simply because even though he had raised Jon it was that cut and dry for him.

Jon stood there unable to comprehend what was going on. In one breath he was a lord and in the next he was a bastard. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He did not know his mother but he thought of Rhaegar how inviting he had been, warm friendly, he had even hugged Jon when they met and then he wanted to know all about him as they drank together with Ned Stark. King Rhaegar was so sure he wanted Jon to marry a Targaryen princess. Rhaegars own children were never even thought to be given to each other as they were betrothed so young, and the people were against Targaryen incest. If Jon was truly Rhaegars son Rhaegar would have quietly succeeded in passing on the Valaryin practice.

Lod Velyron stood up from his seat and his men with him.

"Lord Velyron." Stannis said Monford gave a look to Jon a look of some kind of Sympathy, but he could not let his sympathy for the boy make him loose his head then he would never get to see his own son again.

"Lord Baratheon." Velyron conceded looking to Stannis he hated groveling to someone like Stannis but it did seem like he would be the victor today. "I will go tell this news to the king. We will take our leave." He promised quickly getting up.

"I cannot have you do that." Stannis said.

"You do not believe Aegon has the birthright to rule?"Lord Velyron asked.

"I think the seven kingdom has been plagued by dragons for far too long they are and will always be foreign invaders in our lands." Stannis said.

"If I agree, will you promise to let Daenerys go free?" Jon asked softly turning Stannis's attention back to him.

"Daenerys will go back to the capital." Stannis said. "Her beasts will be destroyed."

"NO!" Lord Velyron said.

"Stannis Don't! You don't want her blood on your hands." Jon said. "You raised me Stannis you and Uncle Renly if you ever had any care for me you will not let her come to any harm." Jon begged.

"I'm tired of this take them." Stannis said.

They drew their swords the only men with them were Velyron's and they dropped like flies.

Jon and Monford were surrounded fighting back to back as his men feel.

"If we don't get out of here we will die!" Velyron told Jon as he stabbed the offending guard and kicked him off his swords.

"We will never make it out the great doors but there's another way out over to the right if you push that wall it moves and there are stairs behind it." Jon told him as he slit two men's throats at once.

"We will never make it there." Lord Velyron said as they fought for their lives.

"Then we will die." Jon agreed but he would not die without fighting.

"On your right!" Jon yelled as a man tried to attack lord Velyron from the side Lord Velyron moved in time to kill him but Jon was trying to help him and got a dagger to his side. He grunted leaning struggling to balance.

"Lean against me for support if you must!" Monford said and Jon nodded his thanks there were only about five of Monfords guards left standing with them.

"Thanks, tired." Was all Jon could grumble out.

"Do not close your eyes if you want to live Jon!" Monford told him.

"I want to live." Jon grunted. "I want to live to get to Daenerys and get her to safety."

"I want to live to see my boy again, he's only 7, I wanted to be there when Aegon sat on his throne." Velyron said more to himself then Jon.

It made Jon think Aegon was a good man if he was the second thought in a soon to be dying mans mind.

The great doors busted open and Renly came in with knights of so many banners all from the stormlands all that must not support stannis they came in crushing his men. Stannis pulled back with a bunch off his men leaving the slaughter. Jon pushed Lord Velyron to the wall he told them about. His men covered him as he got there.

"Come on Jon!" Velyrone called but Jon realized when two men grabbed his arms and dragged him towards renly, his other uncle was not standing up for Jon's claim but his own nonagistant one.

"GO!"Jon told him and Lord Velyron did he had the urge to get out of this castle but he could not he had to get Aegon's dragons and he felt the need to save the woman who bore them for the man who saved his life.

He went up the stares and found her in her chambers with a red headed man he knew as Jon Connington who turned the sword to Monfords throat when he saw him.

"Fuck Stannis Baratheon the day I betray Rhaegar and his family is the day the wall melts." Jon Connington spat.

"I serve Rhaegar's son King Aegon. He will take his aunt but we must move quickly." Lord Velyron said and Jon lowered his sword.

Daenerys held two of her dragons the other sat on her shoulder.

"We need to escape and head north to the riverlands." Jon Connington said.

"Into Frey territory?" No? we must get to a port go to Essos and then to Dorne. The king will forgive his aunt her trespasses." Lord Velaryon told him.

Daenerys realized the option these men bickered over would be putting her faith soley in them and even if they did get her to Aegon then she would be at his mercy and waiting on his plan like she had been on Jon, his father before him, and Viserys before him. No more she decided. She would chose her own fate. "Lord Connington gather all the men loyal to Jon." She told him quickly.

"If you are trying to safe your husband he is dead your ladyship." Lord Velaryon told her and she was surprised no tears came from her eyes though her heart felt shattered. In truth she had no time for tears.

"They will be leading an attack on the north gate, we will need horses." She said confidently.

Jon Connington nodded leaving.

"We need to move." Lord Velaryon insisted.

"We wont stand a chance at the gates we need a secret way out and for that we will need a expert on the castle who will also be a good and willing hostage." She promised.

Lord Velaryon nodded. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Not he." Daenaerys assured.

They ran through the castle hearing the clash of swords bellow them that hastened there steps. Danaerys had only a small bundle of items and her dragons.

As Daenaerys thought Shireen was more then willing to go with them when they told her of what happened and she read every book in stormsend even tired old scrolls about the structure of it. They ran through the castle Renly's men found them and the last of Monfords men and some of Jon's men feel as they turned to run the other way they moved through the castle like a maze.

"Were almost there!" Shireen assured. They went down a servants stairwell to run into a bloody but alone Stannis.

"Father how could you?" Shireen asked softly.

"Running from me Lord Velyron?" Stannis spat not even speaking to his clearly traitorous daughter.

"I'm not running from you. I've been inside a castle when wild fire brought it down to seven hells and most the men with it I do not fear you Stannis!" Lord Velyron said.

"Take the girl I will distract him. " Lord Velyron said quietly to Daenerys.

"Lord Velyron you mustn't!" Daenerys said as he staggered towards Stannis with his sword drawn. Daenerys followed Shireen away.

"If you see Aegon my lady, tell him I can see him sitting on that throne even if it's only in my mind." He said softly. The two men began to fight as they got away it was a good battle but in the end Stannis Slew Monford Velyron.

"Master of the tides?" Stannis grunted as blood poured from Monfords mouth. "You should have stayed in the water." Stannis said as he left the younger man bleeding as he too escaped.

As Daenerys and Shireen made it out a secret passage to the beach Jon connington came on horse back with a large crew of men loyal to jon be they servants or guards. The fight was mostly in the castle and at that point mostly between Stannis and Renly's factions. Jon Connington's men stormed the stables easy enough and rode out gates that opened for them and the guardsmen then quickly followed after the loyalists.

"What next my lady?" Jon Connington asked.

"We go to port." Danaerys said her babies flew around her as she got on a horse as Shireen was helped onto another.

"So you will go to Aegon, it is the safer move." He admitted.

"No. I love Aegon but I will not beg for his mercy. I will not seek out another man to rule me. We go to port and with the men you gathered and more we will buy with the dragon shells I brought, we will sail the Greyjoy fleet before Stannis or Renly realize they have left it almost perfectly unguarded in their treachery." Daenerys said and Jon was shocked by her intelligence.

"You will have a fleet your ladyship." Lord Connington told her.

"I am not a ladyship, I am your grace, my rule has begun." She declared.

* * *

 **Lots happened in this chapter. You maybe mad at me for some of it. I know it seems late of Daenerys to be taking charge but she was raised by Rhaegar as king who always made the rules but also always took care of her and she thought her husband would do the same. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	32. Lions Prowling

**Short building chapter but alot more is coming! Let me know what you think I love the comments. Thanks for reading.**

Tywin rubbed his temples no one in the small council dared to say a word. "So, Stannis and Renly are burning the stormlands down fighting over it, Ser Selmy is taking back the north in the name of two small children, Aegon Targaryen has been allowed to get to Dorne where his family is." Tywin said.

It was his daughter who was bold enough to speak first. "He should stay in Dorne, people must know him for a coward not keep worshiping him as _Aegon the Arisen_." She said giving Tyrion a glare that was his fault for not killing Aegon right.

"How many times are you all going to underestimate the enemy?" Tywin asked annoyed. "He won't stay in Dorne long, and I received this last night." Tywin said throwing the scroll onto the table after an awkward quiet Tyrion grabbed it off the table.

"Dorne knows no king besides King Aegon the 6th of his name. Dorne will do no trade of any goods with any kingdom who does not recognize Aegon as king, signed Arianne Martell the princess of Dorne." He read with a sigh before Pycelle slowly took it.

"Dorne thrives because of trading their silk , fruit, and wine. They cannot possible stop completely." Tyrion said getting a glare from Tywin.

"Just because they are not trading with us does not mean they are not trading." Tywin said.

"Even _if_ the Starks take the North back they have no use for finery, The vale has not claimed for Aegon and we sent Littlefinger there to make certain they do not, the Riverlands are with us and the rebels like the Tully's are preoccupied with a siege instead of Dornishwine. The stormlands are also equally preoccupied, we have the reach and westerlands and the ironislands have declared for themselves." Cersei reminded trying to show her father how clever she was.

Tywin gave both of his children a disappointed look. "And Westeroes is the only place in the world?" He asked and their green eyes widened.

"I thought Essos followed a Rhaegar pretender?" Tyrion asked.

"The peasants did, and the wealthy didn't like that. Imagine how happy they were when handsome Aegon Targaryen wrote offering trade deals and mentioning that he himself did not have a standing betrothal. They have agreed to send him the pretender. As it is Bravos, Myr, Lys, and Pentos have came to his side with trade deals, and ships along with any daughters he may want some believe it's only fair he take one from each city. And of course Bravos comes with it's very impressive bank." Varys said.

"I tried to make peace with all of those cities and none of them were interested in any deals even ones much more lucrative to them." Tyrion said exasperated.

"Apparently young Aegon is quiet the diplomate, very persuasive, elegant and intelligent in his writings, he was not doing nothing on his island he was gaining allies, Bravos and Pentos have been fighting for centuries and he has brought them together, my sources in Essos tell me the great men in charge that sell other men into slavery swoon when they get a scroll from him. They love him there almost as much as the people in Kingslanding." Varys said.

"We can stop the riots we have to." Tyrion said not sure how much longer they could last.

"How are you going to give them more of my money?" Tywin asked annoyed at his sons idiotic attempt to please the people instead of putting them in their place.

"It would be hard what with the iron bank wanting it all back immediately." Tyrion said getting a look from Tywin that said careful.

"So we beat them down hard, they are only peasants who needs there love." Cersei said simply.

"True, if only it was only peasants but more and more lords and knights especially in Kingslanding are growing impatient with us and when they find out no trade goods from Dorne or the free cities they will not support Joffrey for long and what a better way to show Aegon loyalty then killing all of us!" Tywin hissed.

"We have the Tyrell alliance, they will provide wine and fruits and will have to help pay the debt-"Tyrion started.

"And over take our house, no!" Tywin said as the doors burst open with Joffrey and his kingsguard.

"Uncle Tyrion you are under arrest!" Joffrey squealed happily.

"What?" Tyrion asked his eyes widened when he saw Cersei smirk it was not just Joffrey's cruelty at play.

"You have failed me for the last time!" Joffrey said. "You let Aegon live!" Joffrey sneered.

Tyrion looked to his father but Tywin Lannister did nothing. "You should have told me Rhaegar Targaryen asked you to look after his son when he died." Tywin said watching his sons eyes widen in terror.

"He told me too, but I was not going to put Aegon above our family." Tyrion said simply.

"TREASON!" Joffrey cried.

"You will have trial and we will get to the truth." Tywin said simply.

"No, you will get what you've always wanted rid of me!" Tyrion shouted as he was dragged away.


	33. Life at the Rock

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think in the comments!**

Rhaenys knew she had to be smart to save her and Robbs baby. First, she got them far from Kingslanding, she knew she shouldn't have slapped Cersei no matter how good it felt but her hormones took over. Now she would have to be smarter. Once at Casterly Rock she locked herself in her rooms which Jamie had all but expected.

She had been fastening her corsets well and wanted to safety look at her figure, by her own calculation she was a little more than four months along and but didn't look it yet.

She waited until Jamie threatened to have the door broken down to actually have dinner in the great hall with him which only took seven days, she was feeling her baby now and dressed in thick clothes. She was given a wardrobe full of red and gold that made her feel even more sick then she already did in the mornings. The Lannister red was different then Tagaryen red which was darker in shade but more than that she wore Targaryen red for most of her life and was proud to wear it. Lannister red just made her feeling like she was bathed in the blood of all those she loved, all those the Lannisters killed.

She had Ros who came along she passed herself of as a handmaiden on the ride to Castelry Rock and she knew how to pretend to do it now with Rhaenys help. Ros was looking for another loyal accomplice to help them testing the other handmaidens and kitchen help with fake secrets and seeing what got out.

The people of the rock gawked at her whenever she was out. Staring at her whispering. There was a time when Aerys refused to marry his son to Tywin's daughter and now Tywin was so strong he married a Targaryen princess to his son without anyone being able to bat an eye.

Jamie for his part knew he was supposed to feel lucky. She was 21, beautiful, Royal, and had already bore a healthy son. She was brought up of a lady of the highest birth and though he remembered her and her aunt laughing and dancing in the capatile she only ever looked at him with distain.

Rhaenys would dully watch Jamie drink much more than his share at feasts, it was so odd to be married to this stranger. Robb was attentive, affectionate, and a good conversationalist and Jamie Lannister stabbed her grandfather in the back, his family stole Aegons birthright, they tried to blow Aegon up with wildfire, they killed Robb , her son was all alone because of them. Jamie was a stranger to her and she was happy to keep him that way.

"How long were you with the Starks my lady?" Jamie asked he swayed a little bit as he did, she glared at him, how dare he ask her something so personal.

"Over two years my lord." She said her voice did not hide her anger.

"You adopted there coldness remarkably." He told her she laughed bitterly.

"Did you expect me to be warm and invited after your family murdered my husband." She hissed but pain showed in her eyes.

"Apologies princess I….I should not have…is there anything I can do to make you happy, your miserable all the time?" He said making her scoff.

"Bring me my son, I am miserable all the time because I am worried all the time, because I have no idea where my baby is!" She told him a tear burned her check. "Excuse me my lord I am feeling ill." She told him not waiting to be excused before leaving.

She decided Jamie could break the door down she would not eat with him again. She locked her door and held her hand to her stomach she had been feeling kicks lately. She had two children to worry about one far away that she was helpless to protect, one inside she was worried she could not protect either.

Jamie had let her sulk for the next few weeks but to her horror she was starting to show and felt like she was growing by the day, she got into her bed in all the thick blankets and said she was sick but didn't want to see the maestor she only wanted to rest.

That worked for awhile until Jamie broke threatened to break the door down again and Rhaenys had Roslin let him in.

"What the hell is the matter with you. " He asked.

"I thought they told you I am sick." She told him, avoiding his green eyed gaze.

"I don't mean that, I thought we had a deal about you not making my life hard then it has to be, people want to see you around Casterly Rock because you are to be the lady of Casterly Rock, Unless you are throwing up you will go out tomorrow if you are throwing up I will get you a bucket and you will still go out do I make myself clear?" He asked turning to leave.

"Jamie wait!" Rhaenys said. She had no moves left. "I am pregnant with your child and it's a very taxing babe already and I just want to rest." She told him searching his big green eyes for disbelief but she only found shock. He had no reason for disbelief Pycelle had passed on to Tywin and Jamie that he had given the princess Moon tea and she had agreed to take it.

"Have you seen the maestor?" Jamie asked.

"I wont let that creepy old man touch me." Rhaenys said and that was true his maestor was worse then pycelle.

"I cannot say I blame you." Jamie said that maestor has been creeping him out since he was a kid. "Well…are you alright?" He said suddenly so much more sympathetic she wanted to roll her eyes.

"I've done this before." She reminded sourly just because she couldn't be with her son because of his horrible family did not mean she wasn't a mother. Every day and night she prayed for Jacaerys she wondered how he was, if he was well, if he missed her. It was important now she did best by both of her children.

"It couldn't have been easy, in a war camp." Jamie admitted softly he felt oddly bad for her none of this was her fault she was collateral damage in Cersei's stupid war to get Joffrey to be king.

She smiled softly letting herself go for just a moment. "I was so excited I hardly noticed, but my cravings were terrible, and you cannot be picky in a war camp." She admitted.

"Are you craving anything now? Anything at all?" He said and she could tell he was trying to be helpful he almost seemed eager to help in some capacity.

"It's really silly." She told him dismissing it.

"Name it." He told her very seriously she was the one providing life for the child if he could do anything to satisfy either of them, he would do it.

"Instead of good desert like apple or lemon cakes in the North they usually eat this pudding and it's terrible, My-he would make me try it, but I hated it and now it's the only thing I want." She told him her heart pounded thinking of her sweet beloved Robb. Jamie exited the room and she thought she hurt him somehow and he would not be back but low in behold two days later he came back with pudding and she smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed as he gave her the bowl she was very careful to make sure she was in bed under blankets when he came in.

"Thank you! This stuff is really terrible, but now I cannot get enough of it!" She told him in between taking bites of it. "try it!" She said making him laugh but she held the spoon out for him, and he could not believe they were getting along so well, he felt like she was letting him in so he let her feed him the pudding.

"God is that awful truly." He told her as he swallowed it with a pained look on his face that made her giggle like a girl. He paused for a moment she had a beautiful laugh and he hadn't seen her be happy for even a moment yet at Casterly Rock but he didn't want to ruin it and so he went back to complaining. "It is so thick yet surprisingly damp."

"I used to think so but now I love it." She told him eating some she smiled thinking to herself her northern baby loved it, her little last piece of Robb. She started balling uncontrollably.

"Ssshhhh sshhhhh." He soothed and before she could stop him, he wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He said she found his hand in her hair quite soothing and as much as she should be repelled by his touch his embrace was nice. It was nice to be held.

"I thought it was going well." He admitted making her laugh through her tears.

"I swear that was my best behavior, if that makes you cry it will be troubling ahead." He told her making her smile as the tears rolled down her face she shook her head.

"It's not you, I just….. get upset." She said simply trying to calm down and explain herself. "It's the baby, it happens all the time, everything makes me cry." She assured him.

"Don't cry." He said softly she was warm and they were so close his lips moved inches closer kissing her forehead.

After a moment when she was calm, she realized he was now laying in bed with her. He moved back the blankets before she could stop him.

"Gods your huge." He teased.

"It is your baby's fault." She reminded a blush appeared on her face and he worried he embarrassed her he hadn't meant to it was a good kind of huge that she was huge with his baby and she really wasn't huge by any means but until this moment he had not realized she had gained any weight, he wasn't sure why Cersei always puffed up immediately when she was pregnant. He had just realized he really hadn't seen much of her small but growing stomach and couldn't stop himself from looking.

"Or babies." He smirked. "You're this big this early on I am sure there are two in there." He told her and she could have kissed him for the wonderful idea she hadn't thought of. She was sure he had to be the stupidest Lannister, and in the moment, she adored him for it.

"You right it must be." She said not hiding her smile well.

"I thought you would be scared." Jamie said not many women enjoyed the idea of two babies coming out.

"I quiet like the idea." She told him only because it was a good cover. "It explains why I am as big as a boat." She agreed.

He had a sense of pride in that, that she was having his babies and found joy in doing so.

The next day he brought her a dessert he always had growing up and after that he came everyday and Rhaenys found him to be not terrible company. She also found herself being able to leave her room more and was happy to talk to anyone and everyone about the twins she was surely carrying, and nobody seemed the wiser.


	34. Council before Chaos

"Beloved nephew!" Oberyn greeted as he went up to Aegon who was working on his battle strategy with Arthur in one of the marble rooms of the water gardens. Even Arianne joined them though Oberyn worried his niece was falling for this handsome Targaryen prince. Aegon was to busy with making plans to leave Dorne he was ready to move.

"Uncle." Aegon greeted but never looked up.

"Does he ever stop working and worrying?" Oberyn asked Arthur.

"No he is a good king." Arthur told his old friend.

"I missed many a nameday but I do have a gift for you." Oberyn said with a smirk.

"You sent him wine and whores for his nameday every year since before he had any use for either." Arthur reminded cautiously. Aegon to finally looked up from his paper to see what his uncle was so excited about.

"Then a better gift." Oberyn muses as he waves his hand and the guard goes out and brings in Varys.

"Your brought me, my spy?" Aegon asked.

"Surely he was more useful in the capital." Arthur agreed.

"I did not know he was for you." Oberyn admitted.

"There were a lot of options, is what my friend Illyrio told me at the beginng of this conflict but I only saw one option. Aegon Targaryen." Varys said grandly.

"Because he is the rightful heir? "Arianne asked.

"No because he is right for them realm, the throne has never been his desire it's his duty. He is compassionate but he is not weak, a man who tries to get his men out of a burning castle, he seems to have quite a knack for tactic but he hates war and thanks to the Lannister's he knows what it's like to have everything taken from him so he can sympathize with the people. Also being called Aegon the Arisen doesn't hurt, he could be the best king the realm has ever had." Varys said.

"Westeroes has waited a long time for such a king!" Oberyn said raising his glass and the others followed.

"Still he is not the gift." Oberyn said simply but a proud smile graced his face. "it's what he tried to smuggle into Dorne is." Oberyn said and Varys eyes went wide as Tyrion Lannister was dragged into the room Varys tried to go to him, but the guards stopped him.

Aegon stood up. "This is better then wine and whores." Aegon admitted.

"You would be wrong." Tyrion grumbled getting off of the floor.

They stared at each other for a moment Aegon had thought his step uncle was good company when he was actually in Kingslanding he even remembered when he was 15 and Tyrion caught him slipping out of a visiting nobel women's bedroom they had made eye contact before Tyrion looked around the corner and told the boy to hurry the coast was clear. Tyrion remembered the boy fondly enough he was kind and clever and never cruel if he was walking by when a someone was mistreating Tyrion he would stop and ask if that was how they would speak to the kings brother by law. Tyrion had nothing against him he was good and gentle like his mother.

Then there was Dragonstone the castle came crumbling down with the boy in it while hundreds died of wildfire. An attack Tyrion planned.

In an instant Aegon had Tyrion against the wall holding him there by his neck. "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE RED WEDDING!"He yelled not what anyone thought he would be angry about after Tyrion burned his castle with him inside it.

"Not until a-after." Tyrion said as he squirmed under Aeongs grip. "I arranged the as-sult on dragonstone but I had no idea what they planned for your sister." Tyrion squeaked out and Aegon dropped him.

"Will they trade me Rhaenys for him." Aegon asked his advisors but Tyrion answered anyways.

"Never she's too valuable a hostage. Cersei wants me dead but she isn't stupid." Tyrion said making Aegon turn back to him.

"He hasn't heard." Varys said softly. "Tywin Lannister is dead."

"What?" Aegon said everyone else chattered excitedly about what this meant.

"I killed him before he and my nephew could kill me." Tyrion said softly he didn't think of his father he thought of Shae whom he had killed first.

"Why?" Aegon asked. "Why would they kill you."

"My fathers wanted me dead all my life and Jamie was out of the way." Tyrion said with a shrug.

"Our fathers were different men." Aegon said finally;

"Yes, yours was good." Tyrion agreed.

"Did you kill my father?" Aegon asked seriously.

"No Cersei had members of the kingsguard kill him." Tyrion said and Arthur stood up.

"Names?" Arthur said and Tyrion gave them.

"Would you like a spear Aegon or do you prefer your sword?" Oberyn asked ready for the imp to die.

"Patience is one of your many virtues King Aegon use it now." Varys pleaded.

"This man fought against you at Dragonstone with tricks he almost killed you." Oberyn reminded.

"Yes this man here almost killed you armed only with his great mind he had a horrible king in Joffrey he had everyone at court hating him ploting his downfall but he still almost killed the rightful king. Imagine what he could do as the hand of a good king." Varys said.

"I already have a hand, Arthur will be my hand." Aegon said simply.

Varys could see separating Arthur from Aegon at this moment would be like separating a boy from his loyal dog. Arthur had earned Aegons devotion to him he had so little family left and even less people he could trust.

"Well one man still does not make a small council, he could do coin or ships." Varys said.

"How do I know I can trust you when your family is destroying my own?" Aegon asked.

Tyrion looked up at him. "Do you want to kill Tommen?" Tyrion asked.

"What!" Aegon asked.

"Do you want to kill Tommen?" Tyrion asked again.

"These things happen in wars." Oberyn reminded.

"That's not what I asked?" Tyrion said.

"Of course I don't want to hurt Tommen or Myrcella they are children!" Aegon said.

"Of course not, you are good but as you can see everyone around you is going to push you into doing horrible evils, allow me to try and show you alternatives." Tyrion said. "As for the problem at hand Myrcella becomes a ward of the king and Tommen becomes a Maestor."

"You don't want them to inherit Casterly rock or tell me there my heirs until I marry?" Aegon asked.

"Of course I do because I love them, but tactically that is not best for you. You called them bastards honest men cannot go back on there word though you need not have called them bastards anyone with half a brain knew you were the rightful king you are the eldest that could have been your rallying cry. As for Casterly Rock it already has a new heir on its way they say your sister is pregnant with Jamies baby." Tyrion said and Aegon gave him a deadly look.

"Jamie is a good man he would never harm her." Tyrion swore, Aegon's purple eyes looked completely black and Tyrion thought he saw his death in them.

"Is that why he killed my grandfather?" Aegon asked.

"The mad king earned his name. He even set you aside for your uncle." Tyrion reminded.

"Everyone sets me aside." Aegon said with a sigh.

"That's because you are so good that nobody is afraid of you, I have a plan to make them afraid." Tyrion told him. "And we will make sure only those deserving suffer." Tyrion added.

"I like the sound of that." Aegon admitted.

* * *

Arya looked around at the merman's court in white harbor, it had felt good to be in the north again she wanted to cry the first time she felt snow on her face. But here in the great hall of new castle was like nothing she had seen before with carved sharks and sea creatures in the walls. It made her feel lost at sea.

"Fishie!" Jacaerys squealed she smiled as she looked down at the little toddler who held her hand.

"We are going to be very brave now." Arya told him moving back his white curles. His curles did make her think of Robb, the pale tone of his skin, and the way he smiled all made her think of her brother. Even his eyes were a color of indigo purple with this beautiful blue to it. She was sure he was the prettiest baby and the most well loved everywhere they went people stared at him, they called him Lord Stark and others still like Lord Manderly called him the king of the north. Ser Selmy said men like that were putting Jack in danger. Arya loved Jack but he was just a baby he did not need to be king, he did not need to be a lord even though he was one. He needed a home like winterfell where he could safely grow into a man but Winterfell was not theres yet and Ser selmy and northern rebel lords argued all day about how to take it back.

Jacaerys making it back into the north had turned most northern houses back to Stark aside from house Karstark.

"The hard part is over." A high voice sang Arya looked over to Wylla and Wynafryde Manderly.

"I thought the monsters residing in our home was the hard part." Arya asked the girls had been kind to her and like all doted upon Jack. Wynafryde reminded Arya of her sister the perfect little lady. She was sure had never been outside of White Harbor. Wylla was even worse because she to had never been outside of white harbor but she acted as though she understood this war. Arya has been threw the middle of the war and she did not truly understand it.

"The north will rise up for the true king." Wynfryde promised in her dainty way. Arya crossed her arms. "Like the Westeros rose up for its rightful king?" Arya asked she really didn't know much about Aegon aside from that he was better then Joffrey and the hound said something to the same effect to her when she said the north would rise for vengeance of her brother. She missed the hound in her own way, he never went north with them instead he was sent on a mission by Ser Selmy.

"If you don't want him to be king what do you want?" Wylla said slightly annoyed.

"I want him to grow up, I want him to be safe." Arya said.

Wynafryde the warmer of the two embraced Arya. "Where would he be safe with the Bolton's?"

Essos Arya thought she could keep him safe in essos. Maybe ser Selmy would go with them she thought before the men entered the room with Jacks nurse maid behind them.

"Take lord Stark to bed." Ser Selmy instructed and the nurse maid nodded collecting the boy.

"R-ya!" The boy cried reaching out for her as he did when he wanted something.

"Go with him, rest." Ser Selmy told her with a smile.

She started to follow the women out before darting under a clothed table to listen.

"Lord Manderly your granddaughters too may want to lead, the message from the bastard is….disheartening for a man." Lord Selmy said holding up the raven.

"It is there right to stay is they wish." Lord Wymen said his granddaughters held hands but did not move.

Ser Selmy held the scroll close to his face as he read it. "Whether this is the old dying knight or the fat fish Manderly know this, the boy of Robb Stark and Rhaenys Targaryen will die violently, I assure you he will know pain in his young life before he dies. The Stark girl will be taken into my own custody and mayphaps will someday be my lady wife. These things are unavoidable and is your fault for bringing him into my domain, but your deaths are not set in stone as of now. Bend the knew now and I will not raze you disloyal lords and your disloyal people. This is a hard place we northerners call home, you will not be giving it to this southern baby. Your Lord Ramsey Bolton."

"He did not mention his father?" Wymen said.

"The little bastard probably killed him." Wlis said without sympathy.

"You won't let him kill that sweet little baby will you?" Wynfryde asked her grandfather sofetly who smiled at her.

"No sweetling I will make that babe a king." Wyman said and many of the banners cheered.

"Let us focus on making him a Lord." Ser Selmy said.

"He has the breading for it does he not? The Late Lord Stark was from the line of the kings of winter and Princess Rhaenys who has the blood of old Valyria, name another in the world with that pedigree?" Wyman said.

"His Grace Aegon comes first. He is Rhaegars first born son." Ser Selmy reminded.

"The Lannisters say he slew his father and is unfit for the throne." Wyman told Ser Selmy was taken aback.

"The Lannister are liars, Aegon would never hurt his father, besides his father sent him away to Dragonstone." Ser Selmy defended.

"Why Ser Selmy would the king send his heir away?" Wyla asked.

"His grace disobeyed his-" Ser Selmy started.

"He disobeyed his father and your sure he could not done it again?" Wyman asked.

"With all due respect lord Manderly you don't actually believe the Lannisters, you just want to because it suits you." Ser Selmy said simply. "We need to focus on Winterfell."

"And who pray tell will rule in the boys name for 12 years?" Lord Manderly asked.

"Five years." Ser Selmy corrected.

"Because once the boy is 6 he will be fit to rule?" Laughed a bannermen.

"No, once Arya Stark is 16 she will rule for her nephew, she is the only other Stark." Ser Selmy reminded.

"A Girl?" A banner man asked.

"Why not?" Wylla asked with a glare.

"His mother would want it." Ser Selmy assured.

Wyman laughed. "Of course his mother would she was half Dornish herself!"

"What of lady Sansa?" Wynfryde asked.

"No body has heard from lady Sansa in almost a year." Ser Selmy reminded.

"If she is found, would you support her ruling in the name of her nephew?" Manderly asked.

"Of course, she is older." Ser Selmy said and from her place under the table Arya felt a certain dreed. To her it did not matter whether or not she or Sansa ruled. Because in this moment she had a horrible feeling of dread that Ramsey Snow was going to kill them all Regardless.

* * *

 **I know meetings can be boring and this chapter features two of them but I promise the next chapter is going to be big! Thanks for reading please let me now what you think in the comments!**


	35. Plan of Attack

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Theres going to be lots of war so I am trying to keep it interesting with different prospectives and types of war going on. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading.**

Jon arrived at the wall a few weeks ago, he always thought the men who took the black were noble but most of these men were criminals and what was his crime believing a lie everyone had told him.

Renly sentenced him to death about seven times but could not do it and Stannis had gotten away so he still had to fight with him for the stormlands and decided to send him to the wall. He was probably lucky Renly had him because Stannis would have done it. He did worry about Shireen unsure where she was or what her future held.

He found his mind was far from his struggles and with Daenerys he supposed they were not married anymore now that he had taken the black but it did not mean he worried about her any less.

He worried about Stannis finding her. He worried about Renly finding her. He worried about Dark magic consuming her those dragons were something dark he was sure what else was born in fire will people burned to death.

When he was walked through the court yard seeing stormsend for the last time, he saw the bodies piled up. Bodies of people he knew bodies of people under his command that he failed to protect like his maestor who died in the crossfire, he saw guards he had known all his life, the young boy who brought wood for the fireplaces, so many faces he had known. He saw Lord Velyron in his silver and sea green pale and lifeless with blood splattered across his handsome face, he had always thought the man irritable but he was sad he never got to go home to his son he had spoke highly of, instead he died because of a rebellion Jon felt he was to stupid to see coming or maybe just trusting.

The bodies hadn't stopped at stormsend. He had arrived in a panicked time at the nights watch, a wildling armys was coming the summer knights of Renly's who brought him left as soon as they could and the knights watch was desperately in need of leadership. For once Jon did not have time to over think he just did and most of them were so scared they were happy to take orders from him. It was the first-time giving orders felt right, but winning one night meant nothing they were still out there waiting.

"Still brooding our we Bastard?" Ser Alliser Throne asked Jon could tell why he was so hated he was a man of no humor and was mean spirited he got some sick joy when they told them Jon was not really the lord of house Baratheon but a bastard. "Why don't you get back to your training!" He spat.

"I was raised the heir to house Baratheon I already know how to fight." Jon said simply.

Allisser grabbed him by his Tunic pulling him close. "It was not a chose, and you are not a part of house Baratheon anymore, I'd call you Jon Storm but the Stormlords don't seem to want you anymore. You are reborn a member of the nights watch and you will die a member of the nights watch and probably soon. I guess that makes you Jon Snow?" Alliser snickered before pushing him down.

"Get back to training Lord Snow, I don't know if you heard but the dead our coming!" He said simply.

"Are you alright." A kind voice called, and Jon looked up to see the maester.

"Yes, I am." Jon told him as he got up.

"I need this one to come help me move some things." Maestor Aemon told Ser Alliser.

"Are you sure you are not just looking after your own brotheren?" Alliser asked.

"We are all brothers here." Aemon reminded. "Now if you don't mind ser Alliser I've tried willing the crates to move and it seems to be no use." He told him with a smile.

"You are just interested in who sired the bastard." Allisser said annoyed he was hear because Rhaegar Targaryen had decided he was a traitor he couldn't do anything to the dead king but he could torment his son for it.

"I'm interested in him being young enough to carry things upstairs without killing himself as I would." Aemon told him.

Allisser grumbled as he walked off.

Aemon gestured for Jon to follow him up to the Maestors cordiors. "Move that crate of books from that chair to over there." The old man said with his usual smile.

Jon did as asked.

"Good now sit down." Aemon said with a calm smile. "Never mind Allisser Thorne."

"He hates me for who my father was but I never even knew Rhaegar was my father, I only ever met him once." Jon said frustrated.

"I know Rhaegar was sure he needed three children, he sent me a letter promising me it was complete, I thought he was speaking of Cersei's son, I think he always meant you." Aemon told him.

"It hardly matters now what he did or did not think about me." Jon decide lowly.

"I suppose not, what about what you have decided about yourself?" Aemon asked.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Well all men who are forced here have a simple choice, either they except there new life or they don't." Aemon said.

"I was raised to be lord Baratheon all my life, to make life or death decisions for stormsend but I failed because I wasn't made for it to play the conniving game of decite they all seem to know except me."

"But you lead last night, how did that feel. You could grow in ranks here, you would not be the first Targaryen Bastard to be lord Commander. My uncle the Bloodraven was-"

"I was able to do it because I had to but….the nights watch is no different, lies and decite, and agendas behind your back." Jon told him.

"The only other kind is being besmirched right to your face." Aemon said in his soft voice.

"I think I'd prefer it." Jon admitted.

"Well Evening is coming Jon, and Mance raiders forces will come again and again until there is not left of us, if I were you. I would decide what you need to be before then." Aemon told Jon.

"Thank you Maestor Aemon." Jon said standing again.

"There was a great sadness to Rhaegar, I see it in you." Aemon admitted. "I wonder if you are similar to your brother?" Aegon asked.

"Aegon? I Don't know. When I met him his father sent him away, and through out this war people who were sworn to come to his aid didn't."

"Every man faces struggles it seems Targaryen's either are victorious of theres or destroyed by them. If you should ever see him again you ought to tell him that there was a bleeding star over the sky when he was born. Rhaegar thought this meant he was the prince who was promised."

"Wh-why are you telling me this." Jon asked startled.

"Rhaegar was certain the dragon needed three heads, he has three trueborn children. King Aegon, princess Rhaenys, and you."

"The bastard?" Jon asked.

"My uncle once said every bastard has his day." Aemon promised.

The men shouted in the court yard of an oncoming attack. "Yours might be today." Aemon said as Jon rushed into position.

* * *

"Are you thirsty for battle nephew?" Oberyn asked from his horse as they rode acrossed the green fields.

The Redwyn fleet was now blocking the blackwater, Aegon's Allies sailed towards them in due course, but Aegon could no longer wait for those who were supposed to follow him to do as they promised. He was going to have to take it starting with the reach: The last best source of trade for Kingslanding.

"No." Aegon admitted one handheld the reigns of the massive Red Dornish Sand Steed as the other patted its neck. "I do not long for any bloodshed. I can still smell the bodies burning on Dragonstone its not something I enter my men in lightly." Aegon promised.

"Yes What a devious ploy to kill a man in his castle." Oberyn said glaring towards Tyrion.

"Clever though, that's why I keep him he is clever." Aegon told his uncle firmly.

"Not very clever, not when you account for the fact I tried to burn a dragon." Tyrion mused but then he looked more seriously at Aegon. "You care about the common solider that separates you from men like my father but that does not what distinguishes you, plenty men care about there soldiers, Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon, Robb Stark, Jon Baratheon, Jon Arryn and so fourth. So, come now, what does distinguish our king from the other claims?" Tyrion asked the group with a devious smile. "In fact lets make it a drinking game." Tyrion said shaking his flask.

"He is the rightful king." Oberyn said as though it were obvious.

"Everyone believes they are the rightful king." Tyrion reminded before tossing the flask the prince caught it drinking from it.

"He's the best man." Arthur said getting an adoring smile from the king he raised since he was a boy.

"That's your opinion, and a sentimental one at that."Tyrion said making Arthur give him an annoyed look but Aegon only laughed as he handed the flask from Oberyn to Arthur who gave Tyrion a look before drinking.

"You are truly raising my spirits before battle." Aegon teased he looked back at the large troop amassed in his name.

"Well go on show us how clever you are." Varys said unamused as he fanned himself.

"I was sure you would get it Varys. He is whats best for the realm, all Elia's grace, kindness and wit accompanied with the way Targaryen's are strong and absolute. As well as your own qualities such as your good nature, lack of blood lust and of course your determination, truly anyone less stubborn then you would be dead by now." Tyrion said with a smile.

"You do take after your mother." Oberyn told his nephew with a sincere smile in the place of his usual cocky one. "You may look like your father, but your mother was good like you, she gave alms to the poor and hated bloodshed. She said fools use swords because they do not understand the power of the quill." Oberyn said as Aegon listened happily to talk of his mother he never truly knew.

"I suppose we are soon to make her very disappointed." Aegon said bitterly.

"War is inevitable especially for kings." Arthur told him.

"True, but I don't have to like it." Aegon grumbled.

"No, you are not the type, you are good." Arthur said proudly.

"I will enjoy it enough for both of us." Oberyn mused patting his nephews back it was odd for Oberyn to be ridding next to Aegon in his black chain mail with that proud red dragon across his chest after hating Rhaegar for so long but it was not the boys fault.

Tyrion whipped away sweet dripping from his face he though it was unfair that the heat seemed to not faze Aegon, Arthur, or Oberyn in the slightest and he almost wished he was fanning himself like Varys when suddenly Aegon, Oberyn, Arthur and Varys stopped Tyrion got his horse to stop a few steps later looking back at them about to ask why they were stopping in the middle of a field but he realized why they were stopping when he saw there eyes set on the hill past Tyrion. Oberyn and Arthur versed in the ways of war seemed sure where Aegon only seemed to have a feeling and Varys seemed sure as well he did not fight in battles, but he knew the signs.

"Send a scout over the hill." Aegon called Oberyn sent one of his men.

"Well, I wish you all the best, I think I will begin setting up back behind enemy lines." Varys said simply. "Come Tyrion."

"I will see this through." Tyrion said as he watched the Dornishmens horse race up the hill. They were hoping to get to Oldtown before battle, but they were days short. Tyrion was determined to do this, but it did not clear his nerves. "If I could get that flask?" Tyrion asked before having it passed back to him.

The rider returned telling of the Tarly flags.

In less then an hour a treat was called.

Lord Randyll Tarly Rode up with Lord Costayne and Garth and Humpfry Hightower as well as armored guards. Lord Randyll already looked annoyed that Aegon dained to enter the reach. Aegon, Ser Arthur, Prince Oberyn, and Tyrion meet with them with a small guard of their own.

"My lords there is no need for anyone to die today, you know I am Rhaegars eldest son and by right your king, bend the knee to me now and I will hold no grudge against you, you have my word." Aegon promised.

"What is the word of a man who kills his own father. As a kingslayer you are damned and are unfit to wear the crown." Lord Randyll told him with a snarl.

"So my sister and father chose their lie. King Aegon could not have killed the late king he was on Dragonstone and there are plenty of witnesses to testify to it." Tyrion told them.

"All staff and guards of his?" Lord Consayne asked.

"It is a vile lie! Its very purpose to create westerosi bloodshed." Aegon said.

"What are you, afraid of a battle?" Lord Tarly asked with a breathless ugly laugh.

"Your all my subjects I do not wish to have to put any of them to the sword. I will make exceptions for Tywin, Cersei, and Joffrey as well as my fathers' true murderers, you could join me in justice for him." Aegon told them.

"Dornish have been shedding blood in the reach for centuries." Tarly growled.

"Unless you bend your knee for my nephew it will continue." Oberyn promised with a cocky smile.

"We are reasonable men of high birth surely we can come to an agreement without bloodshed." Aegon said assured calmly.

"We will see you on the battlefield!" Lord Tarly barked.

"You are a reasonable man, not these others." Arthur muttered.

"You do not have to fight, surely you know in your hearts I am your rightful king, bend now and you will keep your heads, titles, and lands after the battle I cannot promise the same." Aegon told them Lord Consayne looked to Randyll nervously he did not want to lose his lands or head for the Tyrells.

"What color is your helm?" Randyll asked to ageon.

"Why are you asking about my helm?" Aegon asked surprised such a hard man would care about such a tedious thing.

"I intend on finding you on the field boy!" Randyll said Arthur and Oberyn's eyes gave him a look as sharp as daggers.

" YOU DARE-" Arthur started while Oberyn threatened to rip him into pieces Aegon silenced them with a hand.

"My helm is black there are red three headed dragons on my armor in rubies on both my shoulder blades and across my chest." Aegon said fearlessly. " Are men do not have to die lord Tarly only you or I, we could duel." Aegon suggested.

"War is glorious, I would take it from none of my men, boy!" Tarly said simply.

"I may be a boy lord Tarly but you are a foul." Aegon said simply. "I will see you on the battle field."

The battle was a bloody one, there was something very unbalanced about all the dead bloody bodies lying in a field of the most beautiful wildflowers.

Early in the battle arrows rained down on them. Aegon covered with his shield but his horse was spooked and bucked him off. Aegon was able to land on his feet and began again on his feet through the battlefield. When Arthur saw his king do this, he two dismounted. "Stay close to your king!" He shouted at what remained of the kingsguard but all that the four of them could really do is try and keep the man Infront of them from killing them just as Aegon was doing.

A man in green ran towards Aegon with a sword and a smile for he was sure he was about to become famous. Aegon quickly dodged his attack and ran him through the side him he was trained by Arthur Dayne the sword in the morning after all. The man fell down blood sputted from his lips. "Please end it" He begged hoarsely.

With a nodded Aegon did just that before being knocked to the ground and loosing grip of his sword. He was quick rolling over in the nick of time before being stabbed through. He heard Arthur calling his name but he had no time to answer every thing he had going into moving before each sloppy attack as the large man stabbed at the ground. Aegon tried to reach for his fallen sword and was hit in the arm with the sword he cried out in pain. The large man smirked at him Aegon took his distraction as opportunity the man did not wear full armor and was practically defensless when Aegon kicked him in the groin as hard as he could Aegon jumped up.

A Dornish kingsguard stabbed the big manthrough with a spear before being slaughtered himself without a sword to protect himself Aegon whipped of his helm smacking the man with it over and over before he fell to the ground. Aegon dropped his helm grabbing the mans sword.

"Are you alright?" Arthur called finally getting sight on his boy again as he shredded through men as though he was cutting cake.

"Fine." Aegon promised moving forward.

"Stay close." Arthur instructed.

"Believe me I am not trying to hide from you." Aegon promised as another came at him.

It went on like that for what like endless time with the sun against his back. The violence just got more grueling and no matter how bloody the corpse it would fall down and lay in the lovely flowers for some reason seeing that turned his stomach more then every near death experience.

He was huffing loudly as his latest oppents fell to the ground when he heard. "Targaryen!" He looked up to see old lord Tarly charging at him.

Arthur moved forward.

"He's mine!" Aegon declared he was the reason all these men were out here dying because he would rather have blood shed then words of reason.

"Maybe you're a man after all!" Randyll Tarly scoffed for the would be conqourer he dropped his steal and removed Heartsbane from his scabbard letting the Valyrian steal shimmer in the sunlight.

"Aegon!" Arthur called forced the sword in his left hand through his enemies eye while his right hand threw dawn to his boy it sliced into the ground infront of Aegon he grabbed it in time to pull it out and defend himself as Lord Tary tried to take him by surprise, dawn was inches from his face but kept heart beater away he was able to move back and the swords hissed against each other before finally parting but in seconds they were back together.

"Maybe your not just a pretty girl like your father, boy!" Tarly laughed as he stricked relentlessly at Aegon who met every mark.

"Don't talk about my father! He was King Rhaegar Targaryen and I am not your boy Lord Tarly, I am king Aegon Targaryen the 6th of his name!" He growled out before smacking Dawn against Hearstbane as hard as he could creating a large ring of the mystic metals, neither sword gave out but the old man's hand did.

Aegon put the sword to the old man's neck. "Surender!" He told him a man ran at Aegon's side with his left hand he threw the dagger from his side into that man's eye.

Lord Tarly did not know how to surrender he moved for his own dagger thinking Aegon was distracted he moved Dawn against his throat ending lord Tarly.

"Arthur!" Aegon called hoarsely covered in Lord Tarlys blood. "Dawn!" he gasped.

"Keep it for now." Arthur told him with a proud smile for his boy. He had found another sword and was wielding to again."

"Very nice move Nephew!" Oberyn called from where he was snapping another man's neck.

Aegon tried not to look at that instead focusing on what was ahead of him as the next man came to try and kill the king and the next and next. At last a horn field the air sounding the Retreat. "Forward!" Aegon called and he and his men persuade until the white flag was flown the hightower brothers came to surrender and relief field the tired survivors.

"Your sword." Aegon said reverently giving it back to Arthur.

"Not many a man would insist on its return." Oberyn said.

Aegon looked forward as the surviving leaders were brought forward and bent the knee. "I except your surrender." Aegon said watching the relief in their eyes. "Take them but treat them with respect." He told the guards.

"Our brother Baelor will have Oldtown ready for Seige, you won't take it and he wont open the gates!" Humpfrey declared.

"Or course he will I have two of his brothers." Aegon said simply waving them away.

"Has anyone seen Tyrion?" Aegon asked with a groan as he turned and walked backwards through the battle.

"What is he doing?" Oberyn asked.

Arthur gestured to a squire. "Go find the kings sword, it has a silver handle the guard and handle are shaped like dragon heads and it has red eyes, the kings father gave it to him its utmost important you find it have all your fellow squires searching." Arthur said the boy nodded going off yelling out the order with a new purpose.

"Where is Tryion?" Aegon asked again.

"Worry less about the Emp, I have been to oldtown before the walls are impressive." Oberyn said.

"I'm sure the tower is high to uncle, its to be expected." Aegon teased making his uncle smile and offer his a cask of wine.

"He doesn't need wine he needs that cut looked at." Arthur said like a worried father.

Aegon but his hand toward the searing pain on the back of his head, he didn't even realize it until now or that when he was puched down he smacked his head.

"Lucky I still had the helm on or the bloody rock would have killed me." Aegon said but Arthur did not enjoy the joke.

"I will go see how many captured can move and fight." Oberyn said with a nod before going off.

"Your death does not amuse me Aegon, come." Arthur said he took him to where they had a make shift infirmary going into the tent set for the highborn. There they found Tyrion with his sliced face.

* * *

Daenerys needed an army and allegiances were hard to find almost everyone picked a side, so she went to the place where the leader was taken from them, where a debt was owed. The Greyjoy ships swift and narrow could crawl across the rivers as easy as the sea. They went along until the opening of the trident they traveled down to the red fort.

Daenerys did not take the small ships or the long voyages easily she had never been one for sailing as a child but she found herself able to bare more then she thought possible.

Targaryen Sails were made at one port or another replacing the Baratheon ones which replaced the Greyjoy ones before that. Daenerys couldn't help looking up to her own sigil and wonder if Aegon was looking at it as well, for surely Rhaenys was not poor Rhaenys who was taken hostage by the Lannisters after her husband was murdered. Something Daenerys supposed they shared now. They both had dead husbands and it was all because of the Lannisters. Daenerys was sure to get her revenge but when she looked up at her house sigil, she felt uneasy.

"And your sure you are against King Aegon?" Jon Connington asked he sword to her up and down he did not know about Jon's true identity but he obviously loved Rhaegar and was never far from Stormsend. She did not question him about it she needed every ally she had.

"I don't know if I'm against Aegon, I am for my revenge." Daenerys told him.

"Then what _your grace_ are your plans once you have had it?" Jon Connington asked.

"Why did Aegon look West instead of East to the land of his fathers?" Daenerys asked looking behind her to the east.

"Essos is much vaster than Westeros and much wilder harder to control." Jon Connington said to the young girl.

"So he was thinking small?" Daenerys asked getting a smile from the old Lord, he had to give the girl credit she was bolder than most men.

"I will Avenge the wrongs had upon my family, I will rescue Rhaenys and then I will start new in Essos." Daenerys declared Westeroes had so many ghosts for her.

"And you Start here why?" Jon Connington asked.

"Because this is how the river flows. Do we have enough men to make a difference?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, every stop we make we find more willing to follow the mother of dragons." He told her she watched the little things fly in the air.

"They are growing quickly but they must grow faster." Daenerys said simply before looking down at the river before ahead of them. They were a little bigger then dogs.

"The support is good but the sellswords, especially those who can hold a bow will win the coming fight."

"And they won't have archers?" Daenerys asked.

"Not at the ready, they wouldn't set up archers for siege not one like this anyways." Jon Connington promised.

The talking died out mostly as they neared and Jon barked orders for battle. Daenerys found herself thinking of Jon how he would do this. He was raised a lordling after all he was raised to lead, she was raised a princess to follow and obey and it seemed to have gotten her nowhere. She obeyed Rhaegar, and then Viserys, and Then Jon and it never got her anywhere. It was her time to lead.

She called in her dragons the littlest did as told the green dragon landed at her feet, but when the largest black dragon decided to keep flying the second largest that was a dark blue landed above the sail. She sighed Dragons were hard at listening no matter how she loved them she was learning that the hard way.

"We are going up Your grace, you may want to go below deck." Jon Connigton told her.

"You said there wouldn't be arrows?" Daenerys said softly trying not to show fear.

"No but it won't be pretty either." Jon Connington promised being handed his own bow.

"No, I will stay with my children!" She said decidedly.

Soon they were in the midst of the frey camp they rained arrows before the freys learned what was happening trying in a panic to rally but there was no order just Chaos as Daenerys ships sailed right around Riverrun defending her from the Freys leasing Arrows all around them but it was not enough for a full retreat, not yet.

Daenerys looked at the tents and wooden siege weapons. She gave the order in Valaryion. "Dracarrys!" She cried out they were more then happy to follow this order flying from the flag shipping across the land burning the Frey and Lannister men with there tents and siege towers like kindlings, they were small still but there fire was hot.

It was hours after the siege when the Blackfish agrees to Parlay.

Daenerys notes the Direwolf banner proudly next to the Trout.

"Young Lord Stark maybe dead but he is not forgotten in this castle, Family, duty. Honnor don't stop when the family dies even if it took a child to remind me of that." Brynden admitted.

"Nor have I forgotten him or my cousin." Daenerys promised.

"Surprised you knew them at all, Lady Baratheon it seems your husband doesn't know how to read a raven scroll or call his banners."

"I am not Lady Baratheon anymore."

"I heard as much." Brynden admitted.

"Then you know I am not here as lady Baratheon." Daenerys said firmly.

"I know that your nephew told me he ordered your husband to send aid to Riverrun, didn't think it would happen but hear you are. Mayphaps you have the balls your husband doesn't." Brynden said.

"Have care of how you speak of the dead infront of his widow!" Jon Connington spat.

Daenerys averted her eyes she had been so made Jon would not send the men. It was hard being mad now, being mad at a dead man. She felt responsible for his death he was so well loved she was the one who was hated by the people of Stormsend.

"Dead? He is not dead? He was given to the nights watch." Brynden Tully told.

"Does this change things?" Jon Connington asked.

Daenerys heart ran like a horse, he was still alive. He had taken the black. He never listened to her when she begged him to go to war, her kept his people well taken care of while outside of the stormlands Westeros burns.

"No it changes nothing." Daenerys said simply.

"My kind of girl." The Blackfish chuckled.

"I am not your girl I am the blood of old Valyria!" Daenerys hissed she watched his eyes soften she looked behind her as some of his me reverently brought forth a body. The similarities between the dead man and the Blackfish were undeniable.

"My Nephew, Lord Edmure Tully. They hung him the moment you started your attack." Brynden said.

"I am so sorry." Daenerys said covering her mouth.

"Don't be. He has been dead now for weeks everyday standing high where I could see him with a noose around his neck. Everyday I asked the Gods to let him die and end his suffering." The Blackfish said he closed his nephews eyes and gestured for them to take him inside. "I thank you for that, and for ending the siege."

"I am not Aegon." Daenerys said her eyes followed the poor dead man. "I did not bring my men here out of goodness or duty as he ordered Jon's."

"I did not think it." Brynden admitted it. "Princess why don't you tell me why you are here."

"I will go with you, with all my men to the twins and we can bring down there ugly castle, but once we do. I expect you to follow me into my battle with all the strength of the riverlands." Daenerys demanded.

"The Lannisters?"

"Will die bloody." She assured.

"Then I humbly accept." Brynden promised.


	36. Lions and Pups

**I think I am not going to finish this. I just have kind of given up on it. Might upload the ending since I have had that done for awhile or just delete this i'm not sure.**

* * *

When she felt the pain coming, she was thankful it was at night, with the help of her accomplices two of her maids she went down to the kitchens where she gave birth with rags in her mouth to keep her from screaming. The baby's cries were covered by her maid Ira who was too good at this to not raise alarms in Rhaenys mind as she watched the girl cover her babies mouth teaching it quickly to breathe through its nose the other maid her beloved Ros had to hold Rhaenys to keep her from stopping Ira in her delirium it seemed as though she was hurting the baby but more likely the birth left her emotions in a panic. "A boy." Ira whispered.

Once he was settled Rhaenys opened her dress to feed him. He was sated and slept in her arms. He had dark curls and pale skin he looked like Robb. She could try to say he was pale like Jamie with dark hair like hers, but it would not be worth the efforts he looked like Robb. In her arms squirmed a little Northern baby who seemed disgruntled about being hushed as though in his screams was something very important that needed heard. She wept softly thinking of Jacaerys somewhere growing up without her. She thought of Robbs face when he held Jacaerys how he would look holding this stubborn little baby with that proud smile. She thought of naming him for his father, but it was to terribly sad to think about. Jacaerys wherever he was, by right was the heir to the iron throne and that made this baby the proper warden of the north. It made her think back to the pact of ice and fire, her first boy was Valaryin even though it took awhile to see it and this boy was all Stark and she knew that immediately, she wondered if they would have much in common, if they would even meet, if they would love each other, if they would live.

"Cregan Stark is his name." Rhaenys said softly wanting her boys to be connected even if it was only by their names she looked up at her handmaidens. "No matter what get him to Aegon." Rhaenys said still heavy of breath

"We will." Ros promised.

"Good, you both have my letters, two chances to prove who he is but if your exposed eat them, I'd rather have a living commoner son then a dead lord Stark."

Another dead Lord Stark. The terrible thought crept in her mind.

She watched Ira take the essence of nightshade and put her finger to it before just putting her finger Cregan's lips.

It was a risk even that little. "What if he never wakes." Rhaenys said breathlessly.

"It's better than the alternative." Ira said the alternative was being caught by Lannister soldiers and them probably throwing her babe off the rock or something crueller.

Rhaenys nodded she kissed his head. "Be so very strong my son, you will have to be very very brave like your father, I pray to the gods we will meet again. Can I tell you a secret? I don't care if you never become Lord of Winterfell or a Targaryen prince or even a Wornish one even though you were born all of those things. I just want you to be healthy and happy." She whispered to him.

"We need to go now." Ira told Rhaenys and Rhaenys nodded. "You took the jewels, didn't you?" Rhaenys asked and Ros nodded.

"Here are some more." Rhaenys said taking off her ring.

"My lady you-"

"I will say I lost it, take it please." Rhaenys said.

Cregan was taken away from her and she was alone she used the wall to clutch to taking the secret path Ira knew back to her room once their she called for her handmaidens. By the state of her they believed she had lost her baby and changed her bloody clothes, they asked where the baby was taken and she just cried until they stopped they had put her in a bath where she could finally rest her aching body. That was when Jamie came in.

She looked down trying to look ashamed though this hard task was the proudest thing she had done in a long time, tears easily came to her face as she was still an emotional mess after giving away her baby. "I lost the baby." She choked out.

"Don't worry darling." Jamie soothed in that pretty voice of his. "I found him." Jamie said and Ros walked in with her son and handed him to Jamie. Rhaenys screamed trying to lift herself from the tub but she could not.

"Please Jamie he is just a baby." Rhaenys begged.

Jamie stared at the baby who started fussing and wiggling in his arms as if the little wolf knew he was in the hands of the enemy and was putting up all the resistance he could muster. He thought that is what reminded him more of Robb Stark then the hair and his skin tone.

"But he isn't my baby is he."

"H-e has my hair but he has your-"Rhaenys started but he gave her a look her lie was as feeble as it was desperate.

"Did you know before you married me?"

"I thought your father would kill my baby." Rhaenys whimpered.

"Well you would be right." Jamie sighed.

"She named him Cregan Stark." Ros said softly she didn't want to betray Rhaenys who was always good to her. But it's what she had to do to survive.

Rhaenys turned her hatred at Ros through her tears stinging down her face like this betrayal. "You will die in agony." She promised.

"She was just being practical, Lannister's always repay their debts, Targaryen's and Starks? Well you can't repay your debt if everyone is dead, can you?"

"Jamie I will do anything do not hurt him, claim him as your own." Rhaenys begged.

"And hope father never sees him? Ros told me weeks ago, she was spying on you. "Jamie told her.

"Please Jamie I'm begging you, If you care about me you won't let anyone hurt him."

"I've written Cersei, instructions will come soon." Jamie said like stone or as close as he could muster, he thought she was having his child she used his emotions he had thought he was falling inlove with her.

"Put it in the nursery for now." Jamie told Ros.

"If people know who he is they will talk about her." Ros warned.

"Let them talk." Jamie said waving Ros away as Rhaenys screamed at her.

"You know what he will say! He's going to kill my baby." Rhaenys cried.

He grabbed her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "You will have more, your young." Jamie said simply.

"I hate you!" Rhaenys said hitting at him.

"You are so goddamn stubborn." He muttered going and grabbing her robe throwing it to her. "You have to be the most stubborn wife in all of Westeroes." He said with a smirk and was surprised when she smacked him.

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE UNTIL MY DYING DAY I WILL BE ROBB STARKS WIFE AND THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT LEAST OF ALL YOU!" Rhaenys told him.

He contemplated hitting her back but then he could only see Rhaella Targaryen in her face and he turned to leave.

"Aegon is coming!" Rhaenys said desperately making him turn. "Aegon is coming if you let us live, we are hostages if you kill us, he will kill you." Rhaenys reminded.

"Aegon is not coming, we've laid a trap for him, and if his corpse comes calling, I can always have the baby sent to him by trebuchet." Jamie said making her scream in agony.

She cried into the night for her son she wondered if it was morning when her door opened but it was the hound covered in blood.

"I'm being paid a lot of gold to get you." The hound growled.

"Cersei?" Rhaenys asked with no fear she could not muster fear she didn't care if he killed her.

"Ser Semly sent me but Manderly is paying." Sandor said and she smiled thinking about her other son Jacaerys. "But we are going to have to run and then ride like seven hells."

"I can not walk even walk I would slow you down." Rhaenys told him. "Take my baby, he will be heavily guarded but Aegon will pay for him and I will be eternially grateful." Rhaenys told him softly

He could roll his eyes at her gratitude but gold he needed.

"How do I know he will believe me?" Sandor asked. But he stepped forward he was surprised she didn't flinch.

"You used to be scared of me." He said he remembered she would always shrink away from him in the red keep.

"I don't scare anymore."

"Then you haven't seen something scary enough."

"I see them all being murdered at a wedding feast every time I close my eyes, my good mother, my friends, noble northern lords, my husband, they all die over and over again in my head every night." Rhaenys told him.

"You are a broken little bird."

"So, save the last good part of me, my son. I will write a letter in my own hand saying who he is." Rhaenys promised.

"Where is there ink?" He sighed.

"In the chest of drawers there should be quill and parchment too." She said grateful.

She wrote quickly handing it to him. "He has curly hair and pale skin, he has a birth mark on his foot it looks like a wolf claw, he was wrapped in a gold blanket." She told him.

"If I leave you here-." He started as he put the note inside his armor.

"I am ready to die." Rhaenys promised offering him back his handkerchief.

"You are going to need it more than I am." He told her.

She pushed herself up on her arms and she still had to pull him down and lean up to kiss his cheek. "Your worth so much more than all the knights in Kingslanding Sir, thank you." She told him and to his own shock he didn't roll his eyes.

"I'm not a knight." He spat.

"You are to me." She told him.

"And you're going to die a fine Targaryen princess." He grumbled as he went to the door.

"Well we all have our parts to play." Rhaenys told him softly.

Jamie bursted in in the morning as expected.

"WHERE IS HE!" He screamed.

"Gone, I know not where." Rhaenys admitted.

"How could you not know!" Jamie yelled.

"I do not even know how we got to Casterly Rock you think I know away from it? He is gone." Rhaenys promised and she couldn't help but smile. He let everyone know it was Robb starks baby and know he was gone.

"Guards!" Jamie called and they bursted in.

"Arrest lady Rhaenys, if she does not confess to what happened to the baby and where he is going, she will be executed at sundown.

"Then I will be executed at sundown." Rhaenys told him tiredly.

"Cersei is going to be very angry!"

"How scary, for you." Rhaenys said with a smile.

He glared at her. "You should be scared princess you are about to die."

Rhaenys just smiled again. "Your sister always used to say when you play the game of thrones you win or you die, and I lost the moment Robb died, I have just been waiting for everyone else to realize that." She hoped her sons did better.

"You will be beheaded!" Jamie yelled to scare her into realizing how serious this was.

"Thank you for letting me know I will wear my hair up." Rhaenys told him simply.

"I mean it Rhaenys I cannot save you!" Jamie warned her she could see the realness in his eyes no hatred just frustration and concern.

"You are only terrible when you are trying to be like your sister or father, be better Jamie." Rhaenys told him.

He stormed out he waited for the word of Cersei Lannister hopping for the first time in his life his sister would give someone another chance, she did not. When he came in the handmaidens were dressing her they all looked up at him afraid he would be angry at them because she was not in her usual red and black he wasn't even sure how they made it but she was wearing a simple grey dress. With a few hastily sewn direwolves. The statement was clear she wanted to die not as lady of Casterly rock or even a Targaryen princess she wanted to die Robb Starks wife.

"She insisted-" One started.

"Of course she did." He said going over to the wine he poured a cup and drank it down before filling it up again and putting something in it. " It's fine, fitting actually. Get out all of you." He said he waited until it was only them in the room to approach her.

"Change of plans?" She asked.

"Simpler. Painless." He promised raising the glass.

"Well that's very…..kind." Rhaenys said.

"I didn't want this." Jamie reminded her.

"I know." Rhaenys told him.

"Would it have killed you to just do as you told, drink the moon tea, have my blonde babies, be lady of a great house maybe even eventually be happy with me?" Jamie asked because it's what he hadn't known he wanted.

She said nothing but it spoke volumes. Never ever, she was always going to be another man's wife.

"I liked you, your pretty, clever, you had grit, its true you turned out to be incredibly manipulative."

"That's kind of your type." Rhaenys mused thinking of Cersei

"Maybe it is." He sighed.

She drank some of the wine and was starting to stop but he tipped the glass up. "All of it, I don't want you to feel anything." He told her she half nodded as she drank the rest of it down.

"You don't know how to chug a glass of wine?" He asked.

"I am a princess." She reminded.

"I know you should drink more." He told her.

"Too late now." She smirked with a dark since of humor he kind of enjoyed.

"Too late now." He repeated.

Ros opened the door. "M'lord the-"she started.

"Whatever it is I will deal with it later, you can go." Jamie said.

"Wait, while you're her will you bring me the locket we hid?" Rhaenys asked Ros looked at Jamie who nodded his approval. Ros went and got the locket from the loose floorboard when she brought it over Rhaenys smashed the class on the table and stabbed her three quick shallow stabs to the stomach as she screamed.

Jamie reached for his sword, but she dropped it.

"I told her I would kill her." Rhaenys said as she watched the woman at her feet die.

"You are mad." Jamie told her as the girl stopped moving.

"Another thing you look for in a woman." Rhaenys said trying to sound come but she was still alarmed by what she did. What she was more then willing to do to this woman for putting her baby in danger.

"Did not think you for the killer instinct."

"Fire and blood." She reminded.

"You weren't very good at the whole fire and blood thing, until quite recently." He told her.

"You aren't very good at the evil thing, unless you try to be." Rhaenys said with a shrug.

"How do you feel?" Jamie asked.

"Tired." She admitted and wobbled a bit on her heels. He took her arm and helped her to the bed.

She laid down on top of the blankets and everything went away.

It was erie to Jamie. How pretty she still was dead. She was still the beautiful princess. He remembered back when he was a kingsguard and she was Rhaegar's little daughter. If Rhaegar Targaryen knew what he had done what would he say?

"My Lord, Aegon Targaryen has-"

"I don't care that he has entered the Westerlands he will never get past the Cleganes keep."

"My Lord….. the mountain is dead, Aegon will be here in a matter of days." The servant said both their eyes went to Aegon's beloved life less sister.


	37. Two Kings Two Brothers

**Ok so here is the epilogue. I thought about putting up the rest of what I had but it's still just bits and peices. I am sorry but I am just done with this story I will probably delete the whole thing in like a month. Thank you for reading.**

 **Epilogue**

Aegon was no longer a young man when landed his dragon in the free folk camp and watched them back away from the great creature it was only children whose curiousty brought them closer to the great beast the only other person brave enough was the king beyond the wall who approached.

Neither were young men and Jon's hair was now streaked with white. It was long down past his shoulders where the kings was short and well kept as always though he had a beard now. As they stared about each other they could see plainely they were both older men perhaps that's why they agreed to the meeting.

Jon was surprised that the Targaryen king got off of his Dragon surely he thought the southern king would feel safer on his great beast.

"Lo pōnta sylugon naejot ōdrikagon nyke Pōntoma Zālaza" Was what he told his great dragon as it huffed out steam before going up into the air hovering over them.

"What did you tell the beast?" Jon asked.

"I told him if I was betrayed to burn the camp to the ground."

"There are children here."

"Then I suggest you don't betray me, I promised my queen I would return to her and I mean to keep good on my world." Aegon said his reign had been a pleasant one though he had fought wars because all along it he had kept his wife happy and he had always said the secret to that was keeping his promises to her and he had promised her back when he was a young man he would die in her arms.

"How will you return to her if you are ash?" Jon asked simply.

"I wont be ash." Aegon said simply.

"Its true then?" Jon asked taking a torch from one of the free folk next to them handing it to Aegon who took it noting how the free folk seemed to surround him children pushing closer to see. He raised it up moving his hand through the fire for them all to see. Jon approached him but stopped when the dragon screeched.

Aegon extended the hand so Jon could see it.

"He is unburnt." Jon said and the crowed mummered there shock and aw.

"That's why his hair is white the fire must have scared all the color out of it." A child said making Aegon smile.

"My hair has always looked like this, my wife and Heirs have silver hair too." He told the child with a benevolent smile.

"You have sons?" Jon said softly taking the torch back. Aegon nodded unsure of why he was asked. "And two daughters." He said simply Jon seemed to take that in.

"The northerners are afraid you are raising this army against them." Aegon told him.

"We don't want for southern comfort we are happy with are north."

"Then why move south. " Aegon asked why raid northern territory.

"We move south to Hardhome." Jon promised saying nothing of the raiding's the northerns have had to deal with.

"Come inside." Jon told moving to his tent. Aegon said something to his dragon but followed.

"Do you know who I am?" Jon asked.

"You were the commander of the nightswatch during the great war before you became an oath breaker."

"It that all?"

"You were the lord of Stormsend for a time. Some say you are my brother." Aegon said. "We met once along time ago but I know you best from all the letters I wrote that went unreturned." Aegon told him his absence from the war the began Aegons reign had not been forgotten.

"I was a shit lord I wanted to make everyone happy my uncles my wife my father and I disappointed everyone, I'm better out here. I have to act out here or else these people die, these people who fought death and are still being persecuted by the nights watch." Jon said.

"Careful, use words like _persecuted_ and they will know you for a southern lord." Aegon teased.

"I am northern from my mothers' side, she was from house Stark the only thing more northern then that is this." Jon told him offering him ale but Aegon waved it away.

"Did she teach you that the Northerners and wildlings have been killing each other for generations and no one man could stop it?" Aegon asked.

"She died when I was born I don't remember her." Jon admitted.

"Something we have in common my mother died when I was a baby, they say trying to give my father a third child he arrogantly thought he needed. Now I wonder if your birth was more then she could take." Aegon admitted.

"You are wrong your grace, not about your mother who knows about things like that which happened when we were squalling babes but one man could end the injustice be he a great man like you." Jon said and Aegon laughed darkly as he looked around. It was true he had a great reputation for being reasonable and just his wife on the other hand had a reputation for not asking anything of anyone twice and anybody who could live with Daenerys in perfect harmony had to of earned the title Aegon the arbitrator. It seemed to work for them, the nobles loved him and they feared her. He was the blood and she the fire.

"You dare ask for my help in your time of need when you never helped me in mine?" Aegon asked it was long ago but it was not forgotten people he loved died. "You could have sent your request in a raven I didn't have to come all this way." Aegon said.

"Then I wouldn't have seen you, brother." Jon said the time they met before Jon did not give Aegon any of his attention much more focused on his beautiful sister and aunt, Aegon in turn barely remembered there meeting he was more focused on how angry he had been to be sent to dragonstone and barely took note of the lordling.

Aegon turned to look at him he wasn't sure he saw any of his father in this man except maybe his gall he also had the same brooding quality of Rhaegar.

"Sit, tell me of your children and your wife." Jon said finally.

" _Our wife_ , how Targaryen." Aegon mused.

"She is your wife now when I became a man of the nights watch by the laws of man Daenerys was the same as my widow." Jon said.

"Yes your vow of celibacy seems to be going well I believe I counted four pairs of eyes watching us from the other side of that curtain." Aegon said simply and Jon smiled.

"Come out and meet the king." Jon said and slowly a northern woman with Golden hair came out in her arms she clutched a boy and a girl close to her as though Aegon could turn into his dragon at any second they both had Jon's eyes and black hair and the boy was only a little taller then the girl. Next to them was what Aegon would have pictured as a savage princess in white furs with Golden hair and the bluest eyes she looked fearless next to her mother. She could only be 15 or 16 and she had a baby strapped to her.

"My oldest is called Faella will someday be a great leader that's her brother Bjorrick and Srerie is my little one she is 7 years. There mother is my queen Val."

"A pleasure to meet you." Aegon said with a smile Val stared at him for awhile.

"You were right about his eyes." Val told her husband with a pleasing smile that made Aegon wonder what was said about his eyes.

"Can you really speak to that dragon." Faella asked being the first to speak directly to him.

"He understands me when I speak to him in Valyrian, and oddly enough I understand him." Aegon told.

"Va-ly-r-ian" Srerie repeated.

"It's the Dragon and I's native tongue." Aegon told her simply. He looked to the girl patting her baby.

"What do you call your babe?" He asked attentively.

"I don't call it nothing not till he is two, its bad luck." The girl said simply.

"Bad luck?" Aegon asked.

"Means he wont live." The girl explained

"Her husband died." Val said quickly.

"No ." Jon said simply.

"What? He don't want a warrior for a queen?" Val asked.

"He already has a warrior queen, and nobody could match her in my heart." Aegon told her.

"Come children we must leave father and his southern king." Val said finally.

"You have seen my family, tell me about yours." Jon said and Aegon did sit joining Jon at his table.

"Queen Daenerys is well; she is like the conquerors sister wives in one person. She has ridden into battle by my side, she pushes me to see hard truths I would rather not see, she can deliver justice in its rawest form of fire and blood and let the flames wash over men, and she bore each of my children and sang to them as they slept. She is the grace of my life. She never thought she could have children, but she has given me five children and tens of Dragons."

"You count those things as your children?" Jon asked.

"Of course, I gave her eggs and she gave me life in return that we raised together keeping them safe and making them strong what else would you call it?" Aegon said with a shrug.

"You two sound perfect for each other." Jon said with a sigh.

"We've been happy, we restored a kingdom." Aegon said with a shrug.

"You also fought in the great war, if you hadn't came with your dragons we would all be dead, and I will never forget that." Jon said.

"Couldn't let you have all the glory, you who killed the nightking." Aegon said with a small smile. "The Dragon truly had three heads that day."

"Tell me of your children. " Jon said all he heard of the king and Queen and there family was the little captured crows could tell him which wasn't much.

"My first born is called Rhaena, the princess of Spring they call her she was born after the great war, she has her mother's Strength and sense." Aegon said. She had married Tyrion and Margaery's son but had no children by him yet.

"You named her after your sister." Jon remembered the girl as though it was yesterday even though she died two decades ago. He remembered her smile and her sacrifice, he liked to imagine she was with Robb now, they may have had different gods but he doubted any of them could keep those two apart.

"Daenerys did, we had an agreement she would name the girls and I the boys. Our son and heir is called Daeneryn after the woman who struggled for two days to bring him into this world, he is a man now the prince of Dragonstone." Aegon said and Jon could hear the pride in his voice after all Daeneryn was a son to be proud of a knight by 13 known for being brave and loyal and even though he had his own castle he stayed in kingslanding as hand of the king ever since Tyrion Lannister retired.

"It was rebuilt?" Jon asked and the king nodded.

"My second son saw to it. Arthur is like Bran the builder he draws beautiful castles and then has them raised." Aegon said Arthur was Aegon's most troubled child with dark visions and a foul temper he preferred his designs to most people and was merciless in a fight. Arthur was also often associated with old Valyrian magic something the king did not want spread.

"He married his sisters as Targayens do. Rhaella she's beautiful like her mother." Aegon said so much so that she had been named the queen of love and beauty so often it seemed to have stuck and people addressed her as such. They were the only two of Aegon's children who married but Aegon agreed with Daenerys it was for the best, for any good in Arthur was brought out of him by Rhaella who was so pure she seemed to bring balance to her darker brother. He was sure Arthur and Rhaella were within an age of Jon's oldest girl.

"As Targaryens do." Jon repeated slowly it was odd to think he was once married to his own aunt and it still seemed so wrong to him, yet this man talked about his children marrying like it was nothing, maybe that's what made him a true Targaryen Jon thought.

"Daenerys broke our agreement and named our youngest son Aegon he is still a boy but a brave one, he wants to be a kingsguard I think he has the natural talent for it." Aegon said and now Jon was sure Daenerys was as in love with this king as he was clearly in love with her and he was surprised how happy that made him, but he had a good life and was glad she had the same.

"Do they also have dragons?" Jon asked.

"All of them do. So do Rhaenys boys." Aegon said that had been the biggest fight he and Daenerys ever had but he insisted Rhaenys sons had what he considered their mothers birthright besides they were far away in the north and he could not protect them but there dragons could, Rhaenys had given her life for her sons and Aegon felt necessary to keep them alive. "Well the older boy does." Aegon said thoughtfully the youngers egg never hatched and the boy seemed fine without it. The older boy who looked Targaryen's dragon hatched but never got big, Jacaerarys thinks it was because of the cold, he did not seem to mind his dragon was the seize of a large dog and it stayed inside winterfell residing in the boys own rooms as a betrayer found out several years back, it maybe small but it burnt that man to a crisp.

"It's just as well Cregan is all wolf." Jon said.

"You know him?" Aegon asked.

"We have met before, he came to our side of the wall after the great wildling invasion to give us his brothers terms. He walked around out here without a fear like he was the lord of this too."

"Lady Sansa says he has been fearless since he was little." Aegon said with a smile.

"He is arrogant. It's the Targaryen in him." Jon said annoyed. "Cregan the dreaded wolf they call him, he lives up to the name if I send men south Cregan will kill them and have the crows send me there bodies back. I was told he's the lord of the dreadfort so I don't know why he always seems to be so far north with that pack of direwolves of his. " Jon grumbled.

"Yes Cregan is certainly as wild as Jacaerys is reasonable." Aegon said he stayed at Winterfell on his way and saw Jacaerys and his three daughters. Jacaerys was loved by the northerners and Aegon could see why, he was the most intelligent man Aegon had ever met and gave great counsel to his lords. Sansa was there too she acted like the boy's own mother. He went to the dreadfort as well though he was mostly entertained by Arya Stark as Cregan was far to busy with the birth of his first born.

Arya and Sansa though hold no titles as the boys no longer needed regents were still called the great ladies of the north since they raised the two stark Lords to manhood, the Stark boys who were so precious to the Northerners they called them the sons of ice and fire and the Prince's of Winter and even though they were both Lords Aegon allowed the nickname because there mother was a true Targaryen prince after all.

Aegon didn't think Sansa and Arya were given enough honors for raising the boys. Daenerys always reminded him he shouldn't feel so guilty of not raising them himself the northerners including Sansa and Arya refused to give up there Sons of ice and fire saying they were sons of a northern lord and should be raised as such. This did nothing for Aegons worries about his dead sisters orphaned children but Daenerys reminding him that Sansa had married the hound who swore to protect the two boys as children. Even now as Jacareys was well into being a man Sandor was still his shield. Jacaerys walked with the aid of a cane since he was but a boy and Sansa had told him Sandor considered Jacaerys the best man he had ever served and the only man to make him proud to serve.

"The old Gods curse me with Cregan Stark. Not only is he the toughest fucker I've ever seen he has the face of his murdered father and I cannot look at it without feeling guilty deep in my bones." Jon admitted

"Does he really? I never saw Robb Stark though all he did for me and mine to die so horrifically, I am haunted by that everyday without seeing his face." Aegon said simply.

"Aye we made all the wrong moves in the early years of that war, yet he made all the right ones and was brave and true, and he's in the ground and you and I are old men sitting here telling each other of our lives."

"We aren't to the end of them yet there is still time to do penance, besides in each of my children I see redemption." Aegon said.

"Do you think he thought that of us?" Jon said not mentioning Rhaegars name.

"I don't know, for years I wanted him to be alive out of love from a son to his father now I wish he was alive so I could punch him in the face and confront him and his lies." Aegon said.

"I will drink to that." Jon said offering ale they drank together for some time no words need.

"I will talk to the watch but as king you need to convince your people to stop raiding the North."

"Its all they know." Jon said.

Aegon finished his drink standing up.

"Teach them something new." Aegon said. "And I will try and teach the northern lords something new. That being said I suppose it goes with out saying that if your hands are ever red with my nephews life blood northern lords will be the least of your troubles." Aegon said.

"Well now its been said." Jon told him and Aegon nodded.

"Maybe you will find a reason to come meet me here again." Jon said softly as he was about to leave the tent. They were old men now with how much life left they did not know. Jon knew they would never be close brothers like the Stark boys or like he once was with lord Edric Storm but as an old man most of the people they had known through there lives were gone, soon they would be some of the only men left in the world who remembered Rhaegars face. Had spoken to Rhaenys and saw the courage in her, remembered Robb Starks sacrifice and knew what it was like to love the one and only Daenerys Targaryen.

"Maybe." Aegon agreed. "Maybe you will have to come to the capital and meet my family, while we discuss terms of course." Aegon said with a smile.

"Of course." Jon agreed with a smile of his own.


End file.
